From the Ashes
by shannyfish
Summary: Tony and Pepper start anew in New York. Starting over isn't always so easy… Post "Iron Man 3". Tony/Pepper
1. Starting Over

**Title:** From the Ashes

**Author:** Shannon – shannyfish

**Disclaimer:** Iron Man and Avengers do not belong to me, but Marvel Entertainment and Disney. This is for entertainment purposes only.

**Rating:** PG-13 (for now)

**Summary:** Tony and Pepper start anew in New York. Starting over isn't always so easy… Post "Iron Man 3". Tony/Pepper

**Warning:** none that I can think of right now!

**Author's Note: **I think that given what happened in "Iron Man 3" that the characters can seem to be a little rocky! I promise, if they seem bipolar, they will straighten out! :D

Constructive criticism is appreciated!

. . .

"From the ashes a fire shall be woken,

A light from the shadows shall spring;

Renewed shall be blade that was broken,

The crownless again shall be king."

― J.R.R. Tolkien, _The Fellowship of the Ring_

. . .

After the Mandarin (and Aldrich Killian), everything was different.

They moved into the house he grew up in. Long Island, New York. A long way from Malibu, California and the house he'd been so used to. It had made enough sense, mainly because they could operate Stark Industries from Stark Tower in Manhattan. Of course, they really could operate things from anywhere in the world… Pepper just liked actually going into the office…and more than once a week!

A lot of things were how they were before, but other things were different.

Happy was back to being his and Pepper's bodyguard as well as driver. Pepper would only allow Happy to accompany her on specific days under the guise of not wanting him bored all day. The true was, Happy still wasn't one hundred percent. They were doing the best they could to let Happy act like he was fine, but the schedule that Pepper had implemented was to ensure that Happy had some downtime. Tony was sure that Happy knew what was going on, but was humoring them. Okay, so he was probably mostly doing it for Pepper's benefit. Tony knew that Happy, like him, wasn't going to do anything to upset Pepper.

The only downfall to their new home was that it wasn't quite home yet. The house had been closed up for decades. There had been a caretaker who made sure the grounds were landscaped, the exterior of the house was maintained, and then he also made sure that someone came into dust and do basic interior maintaining as well. Tony hadn't ever realized that the house was being looked after, but Pepper had. The house was filled with staff, who were mainly there to get the house in proper shape. After all, no one had lived there for some time. The whole house had already been recently power washed and repainted. Landscaping was fine for the most part, but there was a crew working on it just the same. Pepper had a better eye for it than he did.

Inside was another story though. Rooms were being dusted, cleaned, emptied, and the whole interior was redone. Pepper seemed happy with the project, though. Tony, on the other hand, was fine not having anything to do with it. He and JARVIS had been designing what would be his new workshop. He knew he'd promised to downsize on his distractions, but he'd ensured there was enough room for everything he may ever need (including a new cellar)…just in case.

"You know she's going to find out about all of this," Happy said. They were sitting next to each other watching Downton Abbey (well Happy was) while Tony planned. He motioned wildly at all of the designs. "I thought you promised not to have all this stuff."

"I did," Tony found himself saying.

"She and I are the best things in your life," Happy told him. "And let's face it, Pepper's really the best thing in both of our lives. She keeps everything bright and sane and running smoothly."

"She has final say over these plans," Tony explained. "I just want to make sure I have the space…just in case…" Tony turned and stared at his long time friend. "Do you really think it's wrong of me to think ahead…in case I have to protect her?"

"You know I don't," Happy said. "You're just going to want to change around some of your labels." He held out one of his hands. "Here, give me one… I'll point and tell you what to rename it. You type it in."

"Yes, Sir," Tony said slowly as a smile formed on his face. He handed him a tablet with the designs on it.

"I want to make it clear," Happy told him. "I'm not doing this for you."

"Oh, I know," Tony said.

"It's for Pepper," Happy reiterated. He held up the tablet. "This whole bottom section…you're going to want to explain that you're going to hollow it out and put in the basic structures, but that you'll have that as a later project." Happy continued to point. "This bottom area…car storage…you could even call it a museum if there was enough stuff left from Malibu."

"Glorified storage?" Tony asked and when Happy nodded, he made notes. "Excellent."

"Robotics…but also a future to be used space," Happy said.

"I was really hoping to install some of it."

"Then make sure you have two entrances…and hide the other part you don't want her to see."

"Genius! I'm rubbing off on you!" Tony exclaimed as he continued to make notes. He didn't miss the eye roll from Happy.

Happy sighed. "You better not go overboard. She needs you… I know that sometimes it's hard to think that Pepper needs you rather than the other way around, but it's true."

It was true, sometimes he forgot. Pepper had taken care of almost every detail of his life for so long as his personal assistant…he was still adjusting to their relationship (as horrible as it might sound). He would lay down his life for hers…and he had no problem in the past firing anyone who talked to, looked at, touched, or treated Pepper wrong. He'd never let her know that's why they'd actually been fired though.

"I know," Tony said.

And it was true. The romantic everyday stuff just didn't come as easily to him as building weapons or suits of armor. He was working on it, though. Sometimes he just got it wrong…like the rabbit.

He didn't want to keep things from her, lie, or deceive her in any way…but he also wanted to be able to protect her. To protect them.

"I know," he repeated again.

. . .

"How was your day, Honey?" Tony asked. He had JARVIS alert him when Pepper was approaching the house. He knew that she'd been excited to go into the office and though he had his own lab at Stark Tower, they had figured that Pepper in the building on a permanent basis was enough of a change for the employees. He'd start going in to work in a couple of weeks, just so people had time to adjust.

"Productive," Pepper responded. She wasn't even in the door yet, but Tony had to admit that a bit of the domestic life wasn't horrible. Really the only things they fought over were building and modifying the house.

"I wouldn't have thought any less," Tony said with a smile. He stepped forward and wrapped an arm around her and pulled her in for a kiss. "I missed you," he told her before leaning in for another kiss.

"How's Happy?"

Tony led her into the house. "I told you not to worry about him! I fed him, made sure he had a comfy pillow and blanket, and I even let him watch his show!" He knew it amused her when he talked about Happy like he was a five year old home sick from school. "I even made him get up for a walk."

"I talked to Rhodey today," Pepper told him.

"Why didn't he call me?" Tony asked, pouting a bit.

"Play date," she teased. "You let your voicemail get full apparently…not sure how since I know what kind of storage we have."

"JARVIS' fault," Tony lied. "East coast is throwing him off."

"That is not the case, I can assure you, Ms. Potts," JARVIS spoke up. He was a little muffled. They were still working on installing updated systems and speakers throughout the house. "I am operating per the specifications set."

"And how much voicemail storage does Mr. Stark have available on his phone?" Pepper asked.

"One space."

Pepper just looked at Tony, arms crossing. "That's really not helpful."

"I pick up all of your calls," he tried to defend himself. In truth, he had only told him to alert him if Pepper was calling. He just really didn't want the distractions.

"He's up for a promotion," Pepper filled him in as she set things down and removed her heels. "He may be relocating to DC."

"Much closer for a play date than California," he said. "He has the War—I mean…Iron Patriot armor." Tony's voice changed when he talked about the armor. He was still firmly in believing it was lame. "He could fly here…no gas needed…" He'd already made both Rhodey and the US military sign an agreement stating that there were to be no more changes made to the War Machine/Iron Patriot suit that wasn't done by Stark Industries and not without his and Pepper's express approval. So, maybe Pepper had worked with legal to have it done, but it had come up during one of his rants.

"You two can discuss fixing what AIM screwed up," Pepper told him.

"They screwed up a lot…not just their brilliant rebrand idea," Tony said. This was his moment. "Plus, you know…no workshop…and I thought no more distractions?"

"I think I said _less_ distractions," Pepper told him. She stared at him for a moment. "I know you can't give up the suits or being Iron Man," she said evenly. "But you don't have to spend so long in the workshop."

"Sounds like the workshop on parental controls," Tony quipped.

"If that's how you want to think about it…"

"I have the plan layouts," Tony said and moved to retrieve his tablet. He just hoped that Happy's labeling suggestions would help. He brought up the plans and turned the tablet over to her. "Was trying to think ahead…easier to dig out now rather than later on…"

He watched her as she looked it over. He really wasn't sure how it would all turn out as soon as Pepper decided, but Tony had high hopes for it. Suddenly she was making notes directly on his plans. Tony wasn't sure what to make of this, so he just tried to keep his mouth shut and waited.

When she finally handed the tablet back to him, his jaw dropped in response to the notes.

"So, I was thinking," Pepper began. "Maybe we should make the move to Stark Tower once you're there full time. We could stay there during the work week and then be here on the weekends."

Tony barely heard Pepper. He was floored by her notes. She'd relabeled what Happy had helped him with. She'd gotten almost all of the zones correct. One had been labeled 'Tony and Bruce's play zone'. He wasn't sure what to think about that. Tony was sure that there could be a more technically term he could come up with.

When he finally looked up, Pepper was still staring at him…she was waiting calmly. She didn't look upset, but she didn't look thrilled either. "You do realize that I know what your workshop in Malibu looked like, right? And I'm aware of the cellar area and its contents."

"Yes," he said slowly. He frowned down at the plans. He was busted. He was waiting for his workshop to be scrubbed from the planning list.

"And you didn't hear one word I said about our living arrangements or Stark Industries, did you?"

"No." Tony frowned. "Well, actually I _heard_ you, but my brain was too busy trying to process the notes," he admitted as he pointed to the tablet. "And I just don't _remember _anything that you said."

"I said," Pepper told him as she took the tablet from him and set it aside. "I think that we should plan on moving into Stark Tower once you've settled into the office. Then we can come home here on the weekends. Maybe adjust the schedule, so that the work week only goes until Thursday."

"Four day work week?" Tony asked and then cringed. "_Thursdays only_ are better for me."

Pepper rolled her eyes. "The paperwork I handle is going to take me at least four days a week."

"Sucks to be CEO," he teased. He knew that Stark Industries was better for having Pepper in charge. He had never regretted making her CEO and then insisting she remain after the explosion at the Stark Expo.

Pepper responded with a sour expression. "You really aren't cooperating very well today," Pepper told him.

"There are days I cooperate?" he asked with a smirk. In all honesty, he was excited about starting over, so to say, in New York. It would be nice, though he maybe wouldn't tell Pepper that…not yet anyways, to go to work everyday with her. The arc reactor and the shrapnel being removed from his chest had been a huge weight off of him. Knowing Pepper was CEO of Stark still had given him relief as well and the fact that she was still right there by his side after everything… He couldn't be luckier.

"Tell them to go ahead and start construction for the workshop," Pepper told him. "This project still isn't putting you off of coming to Stark Tower."

"I know," Tony said. He was pleasantly surprised that she'd just green lighted his workshop even knowing all of his intentions with it. Pepper seemed to be the one person in this world who could leave him utterly speechless. "I just—"

She stopped and stared at him. "I know," she said quietly.

Tony had come through on figuring out the Extremis that had been forcibly introduced to Pepper with the help of Doctor Banner. Ever since Killian and Extremis…Pepper had been different. He couldn't put his finger on it exactly, but she was. They didn't talk about it, though. Pepper wanted life to be like business as usual. It was how Pepper dealt with things. She was focusing on Stark and he could just hope that she'd work through things when she was really ready for it.

"How about dinner?" Tony suggested. "You and me…we'll go out... What do you say?"

"Bruce should be here any minute," Pepper reminded. "You two were going to do whatever you two do…"

Tony frowned. He'd completely forgotten. Not that he wasn't excited about Bruce being there. They had way too much fun and were far too productive when they were together, but with everything going on…he'd forgotten. And right now, he wanted to take some time for Pepper. They really hadn't had much alone time to just be together and not worry about everything else.

They'd saved the president. Killian was gone. They'd left Malibu. He and Bruce had fixed Pepper. Pepper had been focusing on the house and the company. He'd been babysitting Happy.

There really hadn't been time for them.

What they really both needed was therapy…and a vacation.

They both had nightmares every night.

Tony just didn't know how to fix this. He had hoped that with Pepper no longer worrying about burning up from Extremis that things would settle down. She'd just dug into Stark Industries.

He was going to tell Bruce that he'd have to take a rain check. He knew his friend would understand. It wasn't like he wouldn't be seeing him; Bruce was supposed to be trying to stay in New York with them. He was going to go to work at Stark Tower with them and Fury promised to leave them alone as long as there were no problems with the Hulk. Bruce and Happy could spend the night hanging out on the couch watching Downton Abbey and eating pizza.

"No," Tony said. "Get changed. We're going to go out."

"Tony—"

"You and I are going to go out…we're going to go anywhere you want… I mean it, if we have to get the jet ready…we'll fly anywhere you want for dinner," he told her quite seriously.

"I don't think we need to go quite that far…"

"Let's go to Manhattan… You and me. We'll eat in the city…and then we'll spend the night at Stark Tower…" Tony proposed. "You and I need this…" He was trying not to make it sound so desperate, but he knew it came out like that. He stared at her and reached out to touch her. She moved before his hand came into contact with her skin. He wondered if she still worried about Extremis and what she could do accidentally.

"Not tonight," Pepper told him as she got up.

"Pepper, please…"

"Bruce—"

"This isn't about Bruce… This is about you and me," Tony told her. He sighed. "I know that I have been screwing up left and right the last year… This is our chance to start fresh… I don't want us to be in this limbo… We deserve to be happy, Pepper…"

"I just need space…and I need some time," she told him.

And she was being honest. He could tell. She'd come to bed, but she'd stay to the edge of her side of the bed and he wouldn't try to push things. He'd known that she needed space…he just didn't know how much space she needed.

"I need to get things under control before I can—"

Tony frowned. "Please… It's just dinner. That's all I'm asking…"

"Tony—"

"Please, Pepper," he begged.

He watched her face. He knew that coming home and just being casual was one thing, but when it came to them being more intimate and close…Pepper was completely unprepared and uncomfortable. He just felt like they needed this. He hoped that maybe that if they went to dinner and were just together that maybe it would give him a chance to know how to help Pepper.

"Okay," she whispered. Pepper sighed and looked down for a minute before looking back up at him. "I need you to do all the decision making," Pepper told him honestly. "I've made decisions all day long…"

"I can do that," Tony told her. "I'll make some phone calls… You go ahead and get ready…"

"What kind of get ready?" Pepper asked.

"Something nice… We haven't gotten dressed up and gone out in a while," Tony told her. "It'll be nice."

Pepper smiled at him. "Are you going to need help figuring out what matches?" Before, Pepper was always helping him with everything. Which included making sure he looked right, especially in front of press and the media. She knew what colors to wear and what looked sharp. Though, sometimes he'd gotten away with wearing what he wanted.

"You know I'd love you to do that," Tony told her. "But only if you want to."

"White shirt, grey pants," Pepper told him. "And then I'll check on you…"

He just watched her as she disappeared. Maybe this was what she needed… He hoped so at least. Maybe it was what _they _needed.

. . .

Tony had changed into what Pepper had requested and she was there to supervise the rest. She picked the tie and Tony let her put it on him and tie it. The tie was a light purple with thin silver patterns through it, and the color matched her dress beautifully. "Purple…must be a special occasion," he teased. Jokes. It was really the only way he knew to break the ice. Joking about anything made it easier.

"It's more of a lilac," Pepper told him, a smile on her lips.

"Not sure if that makes it better."

Pepper smoothed his tie and he took the chance to reach up and touch her hand. She started to pull her hand away, but he held it there against his chest. It was a little odd without the arc reactor. It had been apart of him for so long. He almost missed it sometimes. But without the arc reactor, the feel of her hand there…it was so much better than the arc reactor.

"Tony—"

"You look absolutely gorgeous," Tony told her as he stared at her. Pepper was wearing a lilac sleeveless dress that fell to right above the knee. There was nothing extraordinary about the structure of it; it highlighted all of her curves perfectly but was still tasteful.

"Thank you," she said as she looked down.

He held out her arm for her. "Shall we?"

"Are you sure about this?" she asked.

Tony could tell that she was unsure, but he really felt like this was important for them. "I couldn't be more sure of anything else right now." When she took his arm, he led her towards the door. He opened it and came to a full stop when Bruce was there with his hand up mid knock. "Oh crap…"

"You didn't call, Bruce?" Pepper asked as she tilted her head to look at him.

Tony frowned at Pepper for a moment. She wasn't happy. But he knew he could fix this. Bruce would understand. Bruce _had_ to understand. "Why don't you go ahead to the car—"

"Which one?"

"Pick one?" Tony said and then held out the keys. "That one?" She pushed forward a smile. "I'll be there in just a minute."

"But Bruce—"

"He's here…to babysit Happy…" Tony tried to think quickly.

"No he's not," Pepper said. She reached out and patted Bruce's shoulder. "He's having an interesting day…"

"I'm seeing that," Bruce said.

As soon as Pepper was out of earshot, he pulled Bruce into the house. "Hi, so…I meant to call you. Pick a guest room. I'm sorry, but tonight…I need to take Pepper out. I told you how she's been. How I've been worried…"

"It's okay… I understand," Bruce said. "I'll make myself at home and I'll read."

"Happy may still be watching Downton Abbey," Tony said as he pushed Bruce in the general direction of where Happy was parked on the couch (at least that's where he'd seen him earlier). "Don't forget to feed him!"

Bruce just laughed in response.

Tony hurried in the direction of the car that he'd given Pepper the key to. He just hoped that the night went better than things were currently going. At least Bruce could keep Happy company… He doubted that the two of them could get into _too _much trouble.

"I'm sorry," Tony apologized as soon as he got into the driver's seat of the car. He turned the key, which Pepper had already placed in the ignition, and waited for the engine to hum to life. He turned down the radio to low so it was just a murmur. He didn't want it to be a distraction. "Now Happy will have company," Tony told her with a smile. She didn't seem amused, but just stared out her window in silence.

Tony had headed for Manhattan, though he knew it would take well over an hour to get there, even at his speeds. "I hope you're hungry… I made reservation at this great place. We've never been before…" He stopped talking and looked over at her, she was still staring out the passenger side window. He let out a soft sigh before going on about things that he thought that she might be interested in.

An hour later and Pepper was still silent. She hadn't even told him that she didn't want to hear him speak. She'd just remained silent, staring out the passenger side window.

"I thought that maybe going out tonight would help," Tony spoke up quietly after being quiet for a few minutes. "I just… I love you," he told her as he turned to steal a glance at her and then his eyes were back on the road and traffic. "I love you, Pepper…"

"And I love you," she whispered back.

He almost hit the car in front of them, but managed to break quick enough. It was almost as if he had never heard those words from her and when he looked over to check on her, she looked surprised. "Sorry," he mumbled.

"You _know _I love you, Tony."

"_I know_," he whispered. "But…I've felt like maybe…I lost you…or apart of you…and I think that maybe it's _my fault_."

"Don't say that," she whispered and this time she looked at him. Tony wasn't sure how she looked exactly. It wasn't exactly sadness, but it was an emotion that he didn't like seeing on her face. "It's not your fault…"

"Killian—"

"I worked for him before I worked for you," Pepper pointed out.

"But if I hadn't been such a jerk to him in Switzerland," Tony said. "That was before you worked for him…before AIM was real…"

"You were a jerk then," Pepper told him matter of factly. "And you didn't have me… You're a different person now."

"I don't want you to be afraid to even touch me," Tony told her. He was afraid of losing her, but he never thought they'd live together and lose her. He turned his attention to the road, not wanting to repeat the screeching brakes again. "I swear, Bruce and I…Extremis isn't going to hurt you or me…"

"It's complicated," Pepper told him. "I'm still processing things…and trying to figure out… I don't know what I'm trying to figure out." Pepper was quiet for a moment and Tony just waited. This was a big step, Pepper actually talking to them…having a conversation. "We both have nightmares," she whispered. "All I can think of is the Extremis and how I could have killed you…by touching you or becoming unstable. Every night, I dream about killing you because of the Extremis that Killian put in me…and then he's there…alive and laughing because you're dead. And I can't do anything to bring you back…"

"Pepper—"

"Let me finish," she insisted. "And our home was gone… We were still trying to figure things out. In some ways, we know each other so well…but in others, we're struggling… And I thought moving here was going to be like we'd be picking up right where we left off…with the rabbit…" Pepper sighed. "And I try…and you try…and I just can't let what happened go…not yet… And until I can, I'm not sure I can be where we were…"

He wasn't sure how he felt with what she was saying. He'd thought they were in a better place then what she was saying. "Let's start over," Tony found himself saying. Tony really wasn't sure why he was saying that, but he was. It seemed like the most logical thing, so logical that he didn't even think before he spoke.

"What?"

Good to know that he wasn't the only one that had been surprised by his words. "Let's start over," he repeated, but slower this time. "We're in a new state…we have a new house…and Stark Tower…and work…and a new routine… Let's have date nights, the real kind where I take you out… Let me…court you."

"Court me?"

"I'm pretty sure that's what they called it," Tony said. "What I'm trying to say…is…that no matter what… I'm not giving up on you…on us…on what I know we have…" He came to a stop and pulled over and put the car into park, so that he could look at her and focus on her. "Pepper Potts, I love you with all the madness in my soul…and I do whatever I have to to make things right…"

"You know, you don't always have to fix things," Pepper told him.

"That's really all I know how to do…fix things."

"Sometimes you invent things," Pepper pointed out.

"True," Tony said after a moment. "But let me do this… Let's make this more of a date, not just dinner… You know I love you. I know you love me. Is that enough? I think we need to celebrate. We're alive. We're going to be okay. We have Happy and Bruce at home."

"You know they're not five…or dogs," Pepper reminded with a look.

Tony smiled at her comment. "The point is…our life…it's good."

"I don't know if you really know what a date night is," Pepper told him. She tapped the clock in the car. "What time is the reservation?"

"I'm Tony Stark," he told her with a smile and then pulled the car out. "I have learned what is_ not_ date night."

"And?"

"Giant rabbits do not make good Christmas presents…"

"And?"

"I should not challenge a villain on television and give out our address."

"That last part is important," Pepper told him.

Tony nodded. "Though, you know… We're sort of famous."

"You are," Pepper told him.

"I'm pretty sure you've been all over newspapers, magazines, television, and the internet…" Tony told her. "Even the tabloids…" He sighed. "The point is, they don't need me to say the address on national TV in order for us to be found… But I understand…no challenging villains… I'll stick with the sneaky approach then…"

"You're not that great at that either."

"Hey…"

Pepper smirked over at him. "It's something you could learn from one of the Avengers, I'm sure…"

"I think Agent Romanov would say that I'm a bad student…" Tony told her with some confidence.

"Mostly because you can be difficult when you want to be?"

"There is that…" He liked the banter. Their banter reminded him of where they started… At the beginning Pepper might have been his employee, even though really she ran everything (including his life), but that changed…and he felt so blessed for that changed. He had experienced briefly what life would be without Pepper in his life. It was dark. It was empty. There was no purpose. And he didn't think he could go on…well once Killian had been stopped. And then he'd been given a second chance. It was because of Extremis and how extremely strong Pepper was…but still it was a second chance.

"You're quiet," she whispered.

He looked over at her for a moment and then back to the road. By now, they were in Manhattan and quite close to where he'd made reservations. He just hoped that the night would help things along between them. "I was thinking…"

"That can be dangerous…"

"I was thinking about you," he admitted quite quietly. "I was thinking about how much I love you and how much I need you in my life…and how I almost lost you."

Her touch was a surprise as he was focusing on the road. He jumped a bit and she stopped, but then allowed her hand to move through his hair. Tony was thankful that his surprise didn't stop her from this turn of things. He'd missed her touch. "I'm here," she whispered and he didn't miss how sad she almost sounded.

"I'd tell you that we should go away to some resort, but I know what you'll say," Tony said as he pulled the car into the valet area of the restaurant he was bringing Pepper to. He just hoped it was a good choice and that she hadn't gone there for lunch or something without him.

"I have too much to do with Stark…and so do you," Pepper told him. "But…we'll do it…just not right now."

"It's like Operation: Clean Slate…on everything," Tony told her and then got out of the car. He handed the keys off and made it around the car, opening Pepper's door. He held out his hand for her to take, she did, and once she was clear of the door he pushed it shut.

"Except less explosions," Pepper told him. "No explosions at Stark Tower…"

"We did that… I think Steve was happy to see it all messed up."

"I'm sure he wasn't…"

"He said it was ugly!" Tony told her with irritation.

She laughed and wrapped her arms around his. "Let's just get our table… We can talk about the house…and stuff…"

"Mr. Stark! Ms. Potts! It is so good to see you! Please, this way," the man said. He was obviously the owner of the restaurant. Sometimes it was nice to be rich and famous. The regular host got kicked to the curb and the owner insured you got the best treatment.

Tony nodded and smiled at the man and then turned back to Pepper. "You don't want to call the house and check on the kids?" he teased.

"I wasn't aware you two have children, I'm sure it's hard to get out and have dinner alone," the owner said as he pulled out Pepper's chair for her.

"We don't," Pepper said.

"They're adopted," Tony said.

The owner just looked confused and handed them menus. "The seasonal faire is on the front page… If you need anything or have any questions, please let me know…"

Pepper waited until the owner was gone before using her menu to smack Tony lightly. "Do you really need to be so confusing?"

"In public? Yes."

"You—" Pepper froze. "You're doing this on purpose!"

"What?" Tony asked even though he knew exactly what she was talking about.

"This," she said. "You and I… This is how we did everything before…"

"You mean the banter?"

"The arguing."

"I think 'banter' is a better word," Tony said. "Sounds less tabloid material."

Pepper rolled her eyes at him. "Why don't you look at the menu, so you know what you want to order when he comes back?"

"I'm going to order something that's not on the menu," Tony told her.

"Don't do that!" Pepper scolded quietly. "That's so annoying!"

"It isn't!"

"Why did we even come here if you're going to order something not on their menu?"

"I…" Tony started and then thought about it. He hated when Pepper was right. She disappeared behind her menu a moment later and he was forced to pick up his own. Why did Pepper have to be right all of the time?

. . .

The night had gone well and Tony was very happy with himself. They'd retired to Stark Tower. Their suite was nicer than he remembered and he had to admit, it was nicer coming in when no one else was in the building. Maybe Pepper had the right idea about a four day work week and staying there during the week. He could get used to it.

"Please tell me you're not going to disappear down into R&D," Pepper said as she walked towards the bed. Normally, she'd been wearing some kind of science shirt of his that he'd worn once. Tonight, it was a whole different story. She was leaning against the doorway in a coral colored silky and skimpy nightgown.

"Definitely not," Tony said as he started to make quick work of his clothing as he approached her.

. . .

They lay in bed, under the sheets, wrapped in each other's arms completely naked. Tony couldn't be happier right now…well at least, not that he could think at the moment. He was sure that any future with Pepper would be a happier life…and she would surprise him with moments that would outshine this one.

"Eleanor Roosevelt said, I am who I am because of the choices I made yesterday," Pepper said aloud.

Tony stared at her in confusion. "Why are you bringing a dead first lady into our bed?"

Pepper smiled at him. "I think it's a fitting quote."

"I suppose…"

"Do you have a better one?"

"Keep moving forward?"

"Why does that sound like something you stole from Disney?"

Tony smirked. "It might be."

Pepper giggled. "You're impossible."

"I know," Tony said with a grin. "I'm good at it!" He tickled her for a moment, laughter filling the room. "I've got one," he said after he allowed her to breathe again. "I'll make better mistakes tomorrow… I think we should put it above the front doors…"

Pepper shook her head. "That's very…Tony…" she told him.

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"Of course you would."

Tony grinned and pulled her tight to him before kissing her forehead. "You make me the luckiest man in the whole world…"

"That sounds like a line you've used before."

"It's true," Tony told her. "And I've only used it on you…"

"Good answer."

. . .

TBC…


	2. Downward Spiral

**Title:** From the Ashes

**Author:** Shannon – shannyfish

**Disclaimer:** Iron Man and Avengers do not belong to me, but Marvel Entertainment and Disney. This is for entertainment purposes only.

**Rating:** PG-13 (for now)

**Summary:** Tony and Pepper start anew in New York. Starting over isn't always so easy… Post "Iron Man 3". Tony/Pepper

**Warning:** none that I can think of right now!

**Author's Note: **I think that given what happened in "Iron Man 3" that the characters can seem to be a little rocky! I promise, if they seem bipolar, they will straighten out! :D

Constructive criticism is appreciated!

. . .

"From the ashes a fire shall be woken,

A light from the shadows shall spring;

Renewed shall be blade that was broken,

The crownless again shall be king."

― J.R.R. Tolkien, _The Fellowship of the Ring_

. . .

He woke up the next morning and found himself alone. Painfully alone. Tony looked over at the clock and frowned a bit. It was still early enough that Pepper should still be in bed with him. It was Friday, though, so maybe she was just aiming for an early start to the day. He stretched and got out of bed, sleepily making his way to the bathroom. He figured that he'd find her sipping on coffee and reading the paper or checking e-mails or watching the morning news…

Eventually, he made his way to the main room of their suite. It was quiet. Oddly so. No news or sound. He looked around when he didn't smell coffee. He didn't see Pepper anywhere, which was odd. It was far too early for her to be in her office…and he felt like after the night they'd had that she wouldn't have just run off and not waited for him to have at least coffee together. So, Tony searched, but couldn't find her anywhere in their suite.

"JARVIS, where's Pepper?" he finally asked.

"Ms. Potts is no longer in Stark Tower."

Tony didn't know what to say for a moment. Why wouldn't Pepper be there? They had everything they needed there. Okay, maybe the food wasn't stocked, but he didn't think she would just disappear. It was then that he came upon a piece of paper folded in half. He must have passed it about ten times in his search for Pepper. Obviously he wasn't too observant so early in the morning. It was addressed to him in Pepper's handwriting. He picked it up and opened it.

He read the words, but they didn't make any sense to him. It was her handwriting, but it wasn't right. Tony dropped the paper and moved with haste back to the bedroom. Everything looked in order. His heart began to race and his mind began to reel. He started to feel like he had back when the 'Mandarin' had first showed up.

Panic attack.

"JARVIS? How long has Pepper been gone?" he asked and hoped that maybe he could run downstairs and find her.

"Three hours, four minutes, twelve seconds, Sir," JARVIS reported.

He was having problems breathing. He felt like the oxygen was being stripped from the room. He sank down to the floor and held onto his chest. Tony felt a burning pain in his chest where his arc reactor had been, like it was being yanked from his chest, like a phantom pain.

Last night they'd discusses the past, choices, and mistakes that they'd made and how it had affected them both. He hadn't thought that it would lead to this the next morning. He just was utterly and literally floored with this. Where would he even go to look for her? He had to at least talk to her. He couldn't just move on and forget about her…

There was no way.

She was his heart.

She was his conscious.

Pepper was the one person in this world that kept him going. She was whom he lived for and whom he strived to be a better person for.

Tony just sat there for minutes…hyperventilating a bit before finally calming himself enough to think clearly enough to move to the other room and collect the letter he'd discarded. He stared at it again, still not believing what stood there before his eyes.

_Tony-_

_I know this will be hard for you to understand. Things have no been easy for us. Not since New York. Not since we lost everything in Malibu. Not since Extremis. You have no idea how much I wished that things could work between us, but it's just hurting both of us by not admitting that it just isn't working. I know you want to start over again with our relationship, take everything back to basics…but I already know that it's not going to change what's not there anymore between us. _

_I'm doing this for you as much as for me, Tony. I hope you know that and understand that. This is a choice that I have to make for both of us. I'm sorry that I couldn't say this to you and give you a proper goodbye. It would have broken my heart…and I'm afraid this note will break yours. _

_Don't let it. _

_I want you to be happy. _

_Don't look for me, Tony. I need the space. Please respect that. I know that might be hard for you, but I really need to have space and move on. Find someone else. I want you to find someone else to love. I don't want you to go back to the playboy lifestyle; I want you to be the man that I know you are. Don't give up on your hobbies, but make a family…settle down. Just be happy._

_I think you're right about putting that quote above the doors of Stark Tower. You should do it. I think that "I am who I am because of the choices I made yesterday" would be perfect to put there. Keep Bruce around. He helps to level you, you need that. You're going to need it more than ever now. Just please take care of yourself. Make sure you change your arc reactor…you know you get sick if you don't do it on time. And feed Steve, you know the kind of food he likes. _

_I do love you Tony. Never doubt that. _

_Please move on. For me._

_Wishing you a safe journey,_

_Virginia Potts_

His head wouldn't stop spinning. None of this made sense to him. Why would Pepper leave? He was pretty sure that he'd done all kinds of horrible things in the past before they were even together and she'd never left. Sure, she'd talked about stepping down, but she'd always stayed. And Pepper wasn't the kind of person to just disappear…

Crap.

He screwed up so bad.

Tony glanced at the clock. It was seven. He was in his boxers and robe. That was good enough. He grabbed his keys, shoved Pepper's letter into the robe pocket, and headed down the private elevator to the parking garage. He needed to get home. He hoped that maybe Pepper was in Long Island. JARVIS wasn't installed well enough in the house there for JARVIS to give him any information about if she could have entered the house to collect any of her things. As he was leaving, he realized the only thing he'd noticed that was missing of Pepper's.

Her coat.

Her purse lay there, but her coat was missing from the hook.

It only made him worry more. He thought about looking inside of her purse, but he couldn't bring himself to doing it. So, instead, he grabbed the purse. Tony practically broke the button on the elevator, he hit it so hard. He didn't care. Nothing mattered right now.

The only thing that could make his world clear from the darkness that had settled in, was answers…and Pepper. He needed her. He needed her more than he think she knew.

But he needed answers. He wished that he could respect her request of letting her have space and move on…but he couldn't. He needed to talk to her.

What about Stark Industries?

It wasn't like her not to transition things…

It wasn't like her to just disappear…

What about her things?

Was she making arrangements?

Did she hate him?

Was he that screwed up?

Tony was starting to question if he was really okay to drive. Right now, he couldn't think about it. Happy and Bruce were both in Long Island. Rhodey was at Edwards still as far as he knew. And Pepper…he had no idea where she was…

All that needed to happen right now, was to get back to the house on Long Island. He suddenly wished he had the only remaining set of Iron Man armor. He didn't. It was back at the house…and it wasn't on remote. Patience really wasn't one of his virtues right now, so he was just going to have to hope that people got the hell out of his way on his way home.

. . .

"Is she here?"

"Who?" Happy asked.

"Pepper."

"No… She was with you."

"No, she's not."

"Tony…what's going on?"

"I don't know!" he yelled.

Tony stood there, still looking around. He had thought she'd have come there to collect her things. Maybe she left some of her things in Stark Tower, except her coat, but almost everything she owned was at the house… She had to have at least a suitcase full of clothes, right? He was panicking…again…more…

"Whoa!" a voice yelled and Tony found himself steadied. When he looked around to see who caught him, he was a little surprised to see Bruce standing there. "Take it easy!"

"Pepper…"

"What about Pepper?" Bruce asked.

"That's what I was trying to find out, too," Happy said.

"And why are you in a robe?"

Tony pulled the letter from his pocket and shoved it at Bruce before breaking away to inspect the rest of the house. He needed to see if she'd been there. Maybe she'd come in when they were sleeping? Maybe she was trying to just slip away in the night? He just needed to know why she was being so out of character. He made quick pace towards their bedroom.

Everything was in place.

Her clothes were still in drawers and on hangers. Shoes were neatly lined up. Her brush was at the vanity area along with all of the make-up she insisted was essential before appearing in public. He thought she was absolutely beautiful without it all. Pepper always argued and rolled her eyes at him.

Pepper hadn't come to the house.

"JARVIS, can you search for plane tickets in Pepper's name?" Tony asked.

"It will require me—" JARVIS started.

"I don't care what it takes, just do it!" Tony snapped.

"Understood, Sir," JARVIS said. "No need to yell."

Tony remembered Pepper's purse. The one that he hoped he could return to her at the house. It was in the car on the passenger's seat. He hadn't checked it yet. He hoped that her keys, wallet, and phone weren't in there. If they were, he really didn't know what to think. How could she go off the grid without at least her wallet?

"I have found no flights or other form of transportation that appear in Pepper's name, Sir," JARVIS reported.

"You searched for Virginia Potts?" Tony questioned. Her birth first name seemed so foreign to his tongue. He didn't think he'd ever actually used that name. Ever since he'd nicknamed her 'Pepper', that's all she'd been. She was Pepper Potts to him. She'd become Pepper Potts to the whole world since becoming CEO of Stark Industries. Her actual first name was probably an 'interesting fact' on a website somewhere.

"Yes, Sir," JARVIS said. "I searched Virginia Potts, Pepper Potts, and all possible forms. There are no results."

He was going to have to get the purse. Tony felt like he couldn't breathe, but also like he needed to scream and kick something all at the same time. He hated to feel like this. It made him feel like he was unraveling…

Maybe he was.

He didn't have his lifeline…his anchor.

Striding with purpose in his robe, Tony made his way back through his house. He ignored everyone he passed and didn't hear them. He scooped up the car keys he'd dropped on the table by the door and exited the house, leaving the door wide open. He used the remote to unlock the car as he approached.

The events of the night before replayed in his head.

Tony reached out and opened the passenger side door. He grabbed the purse and slammed the car door shut. He tucked the key into his robe pocket, not caring if it was locked or secured. It didn't matter. He reluctantly unzipped Pepper's forgotten purse.

The contents made him feel sick.

Keys. Cell phone. Wallet. Lipstick.

Nothing else mattered.

But something was wrong.

This wasn't like Pepper.

And all he could think was that something was wrong.

. . .

"You're not wrong," Bruce said. His voice was calm and level. It was what he was used to having from Pepper. It was weird hearing it from him. But at the same time…he needed it. That damned letter had been right about one thing. Bruce leveled him, just like Pepper said.

"What?" Tony asked. He had come back inside and had just collapsed into a heap on the floor. The world didn't make sense to him and his body was telling him that he just needed to stop…now if his brain would just stop spinning…

"Did you read this?" Bruce asked as he motioned to the letter.

"Let me see that," Happy said before snatching the paper from the other man.

"I read it," Tony said. "It's the letter that ends my world…"

"Did you read it _all_ the way through?" Bruce asked.

"Of course I did…"

Bruce just stared at him and Tony felt stupid. Did he miss a second page or something? He was pretty sure that there was only one page. He had read it. And really in all of those words, the only ones that mattered were that there wasn't anything there between them anymore and for him not to look for her.

Pepper was gone.

He'd effectively screwed up his entire life…

Tony was sure that he'd taken longer to do it than a lot of people expected, but he'd only lasted that long because of Pepper… He wondered if Obadiah had counted on him royally screwing up…at least before he ended up in that cave…

A migraine felt like it was going to result in his brain exploding inside of his skull. He closed his eyes to force out the light. Maybe now was a good time to give up… He honestly didn't think he could go forward…not now…

"This doesn't even say Pepper Potts," Bruce pointed out.

"Virginia is actually her first name," Happy told him. "Tony's the one who started to call her that…it kinda stuck…"

"Ah," Bruce said and took the paper back from Happy.

"She didn't take anything…except her coat," Tony told them as he held onto the purse. "Did I really screw up that badly that she didn't need to take anything with her except a coat?"

"Are you sure she left on her own?" Happy asked suspiciously.

Tony pointed to the paper in Bruce's hands. "She wrote a letter… It wasn't just like a quick note… I just keep figuring that maybe she'll call and make arrangements for her things to be moved…"

"There's just stuff in here that doesn't add up," Bruce said.

"She was upset while she was writing it," Happy told him. He motioned to a few spots on the paper. "She was crying when she wrote this… It had to have been hard for her… We all know that she's been different since the Mandarin crap… Do you know when she left?"

"Like three or four," Tony just said as if he were automated.

"So, she probably had no sleep…and she was upset," Happy put together for them. "She's probably just not making sense…"

"She says that you giving her space might be hard for you to do," Bruce pointed out.

Tony covered his face; he really didn't want to hear anymore about the letter. He just kept thinking about how much he'd really screwed up. He'd wanted to propose to her and do it properly… Tony had intended on waiting until they were back on track…once he'd made up for things… He'd felt like Pepper was the one. He knew that his parents would have approved of her…and had been extremely proud of how she handled Stark Industries… "Obviously…I've been trying to find her ever since I found the letter… She's not booked on any flights…and she's not here or at Stark Tower…"

"But you've given her space, Tony," Bruce said. "You've respected that…"

"Well, until last night…"

"Do we want to know what happened last night?"

Tony grimaced through his hands. "It started off crappy…but then it got better…like normal better… We were happy… Last night…by the time we got to Manhattan…it was beautiful… I don't understand how this could happen after that…" He smacked his face a couple of times. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. "I must have pushed her…"

"Tony…seriously…did you read this?" Bruce asked again.

"Yes! I told you, yes!"

Bruce pushed the page towards his face. "Open your eyes and look at this…" He sighed when Tony didn't comply. "She talks about a quote…to put above the doors at Stark Tower… When did—"

"We had that conversation last night," Tony told her. "She said this Eleanor Roosevelt quote…and then I gave her mine…"

"And you agreed on one?" he asked.

Tony shrugged and then looked up at him. "Why does it matter? I'm not putting anything above the doors at Stark Tower… I don't care about any of that right now…"

"I am who I am because of the choices I made yesterday…that's your quote?" Bruce asked.

"No," Tony said. "That's Eleanor Roosevelt…" Tony was sort of spacing out and just replying. "Mine was 'I'll make better mistakes tomorrow'." He suddenly felt like he was snapping back into reality. "Wait…what does it say?"

"Can you read this paragraph aloud?" Bruce asked.

Tony took the paper from her and looked down at the page and at the paragraph. "I think you're right about putting that quote above the doors of Stark Tower. You should do it. I think that "I am who I am because of the choices I made yesterday" would be perfect to put there. Keep Bruce around. He helps to level you, you need that. You're going to need it more than ever now. Just please take care of yourself. Make sure you change your arc reactor…you know you get sick if you don't do it on time. And feed Steve, you know the kind of food he likes." He just stared down at it once he'd read it. How could he have missed all of the problems in that paragraph?

"So…that's not your quote?"

"No," Tony replied.

"And you don't need the arc reactor anymore," Happy said. "I mean, you just need it to power the armor now, right? All the shrapnel's been removed?"

Tony nodded. "All of the shrapnel…is apart of Pepper's necklace…"

"And don't forget the part where it makes it sound like Steve is a puppy…instead of being Captain America," Bruce told him as he pointed to the part on the page. "Pepper knows all of this…"

"She's trying to say something…"

"It doesn't seem very specific," Happy pointed out.

Tony reread the whole thing again and he felt like now that he was looking for things that were wrong with it, he could see it so much clearer. More things popped out at him. "We have to find her…"

"We don't even know where to start looking…" Bruce told him slowly. He took the paper from Tony's hand.

"I didn't see anything that pointed towards a region or area… And since there's nothing on the books for her for travel…"

"What about the security feed at Stark Tower?" Happy asked. "If they were in the building, then they have to be on the cameras, right? And Pepper too?"

"He's right," Tony said. "We need to go back to the tower…"

"Can there be a request put in for you to actually get dressed first?" Bruce asked.

"Not necessary! JARVIS can access files from Stark Tower here… At least I hope he can…" Tony suddenly was mad at himself for not having fully upgraded the house with JARVIS in mind. It was on the list, but it just wasn't something that had been done. Obviously, it was now the number one thing on the list.

Now he just felt stupid… He'd been so wrapped up with Pepper's sudden and shocking departure…Tony felt like he might have seen the clues there. Pepper had written the letter, he was sure of that. It was in his handwriting and sounded like her. And the tears… He had to expect to see her being threatened. He wasn't sure how he slept through that, though… Which made him feel like if that was the case, then it was complete proof that he couldn't protect Pepper. How could he ask her to be his partner in life, if he couldn't keep her safe? She'd always be a target because of who he was…and the position at Stark Industries that he'd put her in charge of. It wasn't fair. On so many levels, it just wasn't fair. She deserved so much better.

He'd always known that.

Pepper deserved so much better than him.

They moved to the room in which the most tech had been installed. It would be the best place for JARVIS to show them the feeds from Stark Tower. "JARVIS, pull up the available feeds for right before Pepper left this morning…"

"At what time index would you like the video?" JARVIS asked.

"Twenty minutes before she left, start with the cameras in the suite," Tony said. He just hoped that that would give him about the right time. He wanted to see her before she left. He wanted to know if there was someone else there…and he wanted to see them… And Tony really wanted to know why he'd managed to sleep through it all.

"You requested there be no cameras there, Sir," JARVIS reported. Mini holoscreens appeared in front of him. "Ms. Potts made the decision to have them as privately accessible." And Tony knew that Pepper was right, but he wondered exactly why she'd done it… It scared him a bit as to why Pepper would insist it be done.

Tony noticed that Pepper was still in bed with him in the video still that was up as an option. He tapped it and the video came up to full size screen. They both looked so peaceful. "JARVIS, did someone else enter?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Who?"

"They entered from the platform on the balcony of the suite, Sir."

"And why wasn't I notified?"

"Security protocols were not in place for you to be informed of such an intrusion."

Tony just stared at them sleeping. They'd planned for everything else, but not for someone to be that high up in the air and coming into their suite on _his_ platform. Really the only people that he could currently think of who would land there to knock on their glass door were Avengers…or maybe Nick Fury. Normally someone tried the front door or his cell first though. He tapped the screen again and just watched. "How long until the intruder shows up?"

"Two minutes, Sir," JARVIS reported.

"Skip ahead," Tony told him and he waited. Not much changed for him or Pepper. She twitched in her sleep. And then a figure appeared in their bedroom and it felt like his heart stopped and jumped up into his throat. The figure was cloaked with a hood. It just looked like a black shadow to the camera. "Can you zoom in?" Tony asked and JARVIS complied. There still wasn't a face. It was just a dark shadow. He watched painstakingly as the shadow approached Pepper's side of the bed, he reached out, laid his hand over her mouth, used his other to roll her towards him as he leaned down. "Audio?"

"You don't want to wake him," the shadow said. "I'll have to kill him…"

The shadow. His voice. He knew who it was and it scared him even more than not knowing. Aldrich Killian. He'd thought that he'd finally been killed… When you had Extremis, did you just not die?

"Who is that?" Bruce asked. "Do you know? You look like you know."

"Aldrich Killian," Tony told them.

"You said he was dead!" Happy said angrily.

Tony couldn't argue with Happy. He thought he was! For good! He wasn't happy about it either. He wanted to kill him. Even more than before. He continued to watch and felt like he couldn't breathe as Pepper leaned over and kiss his cheek and then eased out of bed. Killian guided her towards the common area and Tony moved to the other camera with the same timestamp. He threatened her again and gave her a choice.

I am who I am because of the choices I made yesterday.

Pepper made the choice to keep Killian from killing him. She went with Killian because of him. That just made him feel so sick. If some villain who had a crush on him came into his room in the middle of the night and the tables were turned, he knew he'd do the same thing though. He probably wouldn't have been smart enough to leave blaring clues in a goodbye letter though.

He watched as she wrote the letter, as the tears rolled down her face. How Killian kept touching her here and there as she tried to write. He touched her cheek and her shoulder and her arm and ran his fingers through her hair.

When the note was set down on the table, Killian took Pepper right out the front door with her using her codes. He'd stopped her at the suite elevator in order for her to cover up the silky nightgown she was wearing with her coat. He doubted Killian was doing it to keep Pepper from catching cold, but rather so no one could stare her.

"They just walked away…" Tony said feeling rather disappointed when there were no more cameras that picked up what happened, just in what direction they went.

"It is New York, Sir," JARVIS responded.

"Use any cameras you can access, JARVIS," Tony said. "See if we can use any satellites in order to sweep for Extremis signatures."

"Tony," Bruce said as he reached out and touched his shoulder. "I need to remind you about Pepper…"

"The Extremis…" Tony breathed and covered his face. This was something that they'd never prepared for.

"What are you two talking about?" Happy asked. "What don't I know?"

"Pepper doesn't know either," Bruce reminded.

Tony let out a huge breath he'd been holding. "When we were working on a way to flush Extremis out of Pepper's system…all of the procedures that we could do to completely eliminate it were too dangerous… The percentage of surviving it was well under fifty percent."

"They were under ten percent for most," Bruce told him.

"So, what did you do?" Happy asked. "Pepper was supposed to have been fixed."

"There was nothing wrong with Pepper," Tony told him. "Pepper was perfect before Extremis… And Extremis worked in her. She survived the treatment. She was stable. So, the safest…and best option…for Pepper…and for everyone…was to simply deactivate the Extremis in her body."

"You just turned it off?"

"Basically," Tony said. "I told her that it was out of her system because I knew she'd want to risk one of the other procedures. I didn't want to be the one who kills her…not because I couldn't remove Extremis… Pepper's meant for so much more and so much better in this world…" He looked over at Happy, who looked extremely upset and worried. Happy had always been a good friend, to both him and Pepper. He'd asked him once about Pepper, if he loved her, and Happy had brushed it off and told him that he knew Pepper had feelings in return for him. Either way, Happy was fiercely protective of Pepper…and he thought that was a good thing. "Would you have done differently in my place?"

"No," Happy replied without a thought.

"I don't want to lie to her," Tony said. "You know that… But she needs to be protected… We all need to be protected sometimes…"

Bruce frowned. "We need to worry about Killian attempting to reactivate the Extremis in Pepper's system. We have no idea if reactivation will leave Pepper with a stable Extremis strand…or if it'll be like introducing the virus to her system all over again. He could possibly kill her by just trying to flip the switch…"

"We need to stop him from doing that then," Happy said. "What can I do?"

"We have to find out where they are first, Happy," Tony said as he patted his friend's shoulder. "And Pepper wouldn't want you to go out there and get injured anymore than you are now."

"I'm not just sitting here on the couch while you go out there… I can help," Happy insisted.

Tony frowned at Bruce and his science friend returned the frown. It wasn't like he had an extra suit to put Happy in to keep him safe. And really, his suits weren't anything when up against Extremis. He obviously needed to work on that. A newer and better model.

"JARVIS?" Tony yelled.

"Facial and stature softwares are currently running in order to track Ms. Potts and Aldrich Killian through Manhattan," JARVIS reported. "I am on hold with SHIELD."

"Let me guess," Tony said.

"Maria Hill," Tony and Bruce said together.

"That is correct," JARVIS confirmed.

"We need those satellites and that data," Tony told Bruce. "Can you work on the Extremis problem while I try to convince Hill to let us talk to Fury?"

Bruce didn't answer, but started to walk off. He stopped and then grabbed Happy and pulled him along.

"Careful! He's still healing! You really aren't going to want the grief Pepper will give you if she finds out…" Tony called after them. And it was true.

. . .

"You know you could use a new secretary," Tony said. He was on video conference and he hoped that all the time he'd wasted in getting through to Fury was worth it in the end. He hated to think of what Aldrich Killian was doing to her… He hated to think that her body would reject a reactivated Extremis.

He couldn't lose her…

He wouldn't lose her…

"Hill isn't my secretary," Fury told him.

"She makes me want to use a colorful word in place of her middle name," Tony told him quite frankly. He was pissed. He'd wasted so much time trying to get around Hill and he wanting to make him wait even though he'd cited that it was an emergency. Hill had just told him that his secretary turned girlfriend wasn't an emergency. She was wrong…in so many ways.

Fury shook his head. "You're not the first one."

"Good to know."

"Now, Hill said that you said there was an emergency…" Fury said. "But then she informed me that you were wasting my time… That whatever you needed wouldn't be considered an emergency by SHIELD."

"Coulson would have had it done for me already," Tony told him with complete confidence.

"This is about Pepper, isn't it?"

"How did you get that—"

"Coulson liked your girl… I think he had a bit of a crush on her," Fury told him. "He'd always tell me that when I retire that he knew someone who could do the job…"

"Pepper?"

Fury shrugged. "She's proven to be a capable person."

"She's been taken… Aldrich Killian. AIM. The Mandarin hoax. That guy. He came into Stark Tower and told Pepper that if she didn't go with him, then he'd kill me while I slept… She wrote me a note… Bruce figured out the clues in it. But she's in serious danger…we need to find her fast. He doesn't know what he's doing," Tony told him.

"Are you going to explain that?"

"Are you going to let JARVIS have access to your satellites and systems?"

"Already have."

"JARVIS?"

"Already scanning, Sir," JARVIS spoke up in his perfect accent.

"Pepper was given the Extremis virus… She survived and was stable. The only thing was that it freaked her out. I can't blame her for that. She wanted it out of her. Bruce and I couldn't come up with any safe way to remove it fully from her, so we essentially deactivated it. The only problem is that Pepper thinks that it's removed…and if Killian reactivates her Extremis…it could kill her."

"Lying isn't something you want to do. Trust me. Doesn't get you anywhere. Especially with women."

"Well, some women," Tony told him. "But not ones like Pepper." He was quiet for a moment. "There's no other woman in the world like Pepper…"

"You better marry that girl before she realizes what a mess you are," Fury told him.

Tony smirked. "Don't think that thought hasn't crossed my mind." And it had. He'd thought about proposing several times. He had the ring. He'd been carrying it everywhere and it weighed on him. The small ring of precious metal felt like it weighed tons… It was delicate and beautiful and sparkled…just like Pepper.

He needed her.

"Keep me updated on the situation," Fury told him. "Let me know if you need anything else."

"If Hill will let me through," Tony countered.

"Talk to Collins next time."

"Noted."

"We'll find her."

"I know."

He just hoped that he'd find her alive.

. . .

"Are you sure I'm helping?" Happy asked.

Tony watched them from the back of the room. Neither had realized that he was there. Bruce was making Happy do pointless things and telling him that it was essential to what he was doing. He couldn't blame the guy for trying to make Happy feel like he was contributing. Sometimes you had to stand on the sidelines and just watch. That was never easy, though.

"I'm sure!" Bruce told him with an enthusiastic nod.

"If you say so. Seems like a waste of time to me."

JARVIS still hadn't come up with anything, but Tony had high hopes. The Extremis heat signatures were unique and SHIELD had a lot more data on transports. It was possible that he could figure out where Pepper was through there if the heat signatures didn't show up.

There should be at least one, he thought. He knew that Killian was still raging with Extremis virus. With the possibility that Pepper wasn't reactivated, then there should be at least one signature. That should be enough.

"Still nothing?" Bruce asked.

It took Tony a moment to realize that Bruce was talking to him. He'd thought that he was still invisible to the two. "I got through to Fury…"

"And what did he say?"

"That I wasn't the first person to want to call his secretary…or whatever she claims to be…Maria Fucking Hill… I guess it's good to know," Tony said. "But we have access. Full access even. JARVIS is already working on it."

"Didn't take as much convincing as I thought," Bruce commented.

"I used the Coulson card," Tony told him quietly.

"I don't get it."

"I told him that Coulson would have already done what I needed done before the time I actually got to speak with Fury," Tony explained. "Fury knew exactly who I needed access for at that point. He said that he was pretty sure that Coulson had a crush on Pepper…"

"I'm pretty sure it's hard for anyone not to have a crush on her," Bruce pointed out.

"I don't think I like that comment," Tony said with a slight frown. He approached the two other men and tried to get a peek at what Bruce was doing.

Bruce smiled and shook his head. "She's absolutely gorgeous…intelligent…kind… She's obviously a saint…she puts up with you."

"Hey…"

"It's a compliment."

"Not to me," Tony teased as he pretended to complain.

Bruce just smiled before going back to work.

"We're going to find her, right?" Happy asked.

The silence filled the room as Tony tried to think about how he was going to respond to that. He really couldn't be sure of anything right now. He knew he was going to find them…he just hoped that it was in time. With the more time that passed, the less likely that Pepper was going to be okay and that absolutely terrified him.

"We're going to find Pepper and make sure that Aldrich Killian is completely dead this time," Tony told Happy finally. He hoped that he sounded convincing enough. It was hard when he was struggling with what was going on as well.

"Sir, I have found an Extremis signature," JARVIS reported.

"Where is it?" Tony asked without skipping a beat.

"Montana. About one hundred miles north of Billings."

"At least the population density is probably the lowest," Tony commented to himself. "Relay the information to Fury, JARVIS, and then load the data into the suit."

"Are you sure about this?" Bruce asked.

"I'm going, Bruce… You don't have to come—"

"You know I'm not going to stay behind," Bruce told him. "The question is how both of us are going to get there fast enough…"

"I think I may have an idea," Tony told him.

"I really can't help, can I?" Happy asked with a frown.

Tony wished that Happy could go along with them, even if it meant that he just 'kept watch'. He understood that Happy just wanted to be part of it and he really wanted to help in finding Pepper. But he couldn't be worrying about Happy…not with Killian. "I need you here. There might be something that I need that JARVIS can't do… I'll be able to walk you through it." Happy just nodded.

. . .

Tony had a shell of a suit. No weapons. No repulsors. Nothing. It just had enough power for it to form around the wearer and keep life support and basic communications running. That was all Bruce needed. Tony just flew Bruce there. It wasn't as smooth of a flight as he was used to, but they got there. They left the shell of a suit where they landed and walked in from there.

Fury was on stand-by with whatever back-up or support that they might need. Tony just hoped that Killian didn't have any goons. It would be nice to get in, get Pepper, kill Killian for good, and then get out.

The signature led them to a barn in quite literally the middle of nowhere. Tony was pretty sure that most of places like Montana were pretty much all in the middle of nowhere. He didn't understand why someone needed so much space…and silence. How did one keep their sanity?

They approached and found that the signature was stationary. As they entered the barn, they found the person emitting the signature, but no Pepper. Killian had used Extremis on someone, Tony didn't know who the person was but they didn't seem like they'd volunteered for it. They were chained up and obviously unstable.

"Out! Out!" Tony yelled as he grabbed Bruce and launched them back as far and fast as he could. He'd recognized the look of instability. "It's a decoy!" he reported to Fury. "And it's about the blow! Keep your people back!"

Bruce had just been buttoned back up into the armor shell when the barn blew. Tony grabbed him and shot upwards to try to get as much distance between them as possible. Killian knew that they'd be looking for them…or at least he'd thought that they might be. "You okay?" he asked.

"Probably a little bruised, but I'm good," Bruce reported. "I just wish we could say the same for the other guy…"

"Killian doesn't care who he has to sacrifice in order to complete whatever twisted vision he has…"

"But no Pepper…"

"No Pepper," Tony repeated sadly. "JARVIS, I need to know how that explosion was triggered. Were there any signals that came in? Any kind? Any kinds of other kinds of transmissions?"

"There appears to have been a live feed. I can patch you in to the last sixty seconds that had been sent before the barn exploded," JARVIS told him.

"Do it."

But it was what he had already seen. A victim chained up, probably in their own barn, and forced to become Killian's own human bomb. And then he was gone. "So, Killian knows we were there."

"Yes, Sir."

"Can you trace it?"

"No, Sir."

"Crap," Tony mumbled as he set for them to fly back to New York. They didn't have any other leads. They had to go somewhere until they had a better idea of where Pepper was.

Tony wondered if now that Killian knew that they knew what was going on if Killian would hurt Pepper. He would certainly know that she'd tipped them off that there was something wrong…somehow. Or maybe his threats would just be enough? All he knew was that he was going to find him and kill him for good.

. . .

TBC…


	3. Meet Virginia

**Title:** From the Ashes

**Author:** Shannon – shannyfish

**Disclaimer:** Iron Man and Avengers do not belong to me, but Marvel Entertainment and Disney. This is for entertainment purposes only.

**Rating:** PG-13 (for now)

**Summary:** Tony and Pepper start anew in New York. Starting over isn't always so easy… Post "Iron Man 3". Tony/Pepper

**Warning:** none that I can think of right now!

**Author's Note: **I think that given what happened in "Iron Man 3" that the characters can seem to be a little rocky! I promise, if they seem bipolar, they will straighten out! :D

Constructive criticism is appreciated!

. . .

"From the ashes a fire shall be woken,

A light from the shadows shall spring;

Renewed shall be blade that was broken,

The crownless again shall be king."

― J.R.R. Tolkien, _The Fellowship of the Ring_

. . .

Was it the right decision?

Yes.

Was there a doubt?

No.

It didn't make it easier though.

There were so many choices made in life and some people changed greatly…blossomed in life…and came into who they were mean to be…while others just remained…stagnant. Choices…maybe even fate, but definitely choices were what got them from point A to point B instead of from point A to point S.

This was a choice.

It was the right one.

It was one that she just hoped that she didn't regret.

When she'd agreed to go with Killian, to save Tony's life, she had to admit, she thought that the Avengers would have assembled and kicked down the door she was behind days ago. She hated being a damsel in distress, but she'd much rather know that Tony was out there alive and never see him again rather than knowing that he'd died right there in their bed because of the choice she made.

Aldrich Killian wanted her anyways. She knew that. He had had some crush on her when she worked for him at AIM and so many years later, it was still there… For him it was anyways. She had started to wonder why he'd taken her though. Pepper was certain that she'd been locked away in that room for days… It was like a hotel room, but not. There was a bed in the room along with dressers and a bookshelf full of books and then a bathroom attached. A television inside of an armoire with more storage underneath. There was no kitchen, but there was a case of bottled waters along with various types of packaged snacks right by the door. So far, she'd been trying not to consume too much. She hadn't seen anyone since she'd been put in there, so she didn't know how long she had to make it last. She also didn't really have any clothes. She only had the nightgown and coat she'd been brought in.

Pepper swore she'd cried the whole first day. She'd been so distraught over the idea that maybe Killian went back and killed Tony anyways. The thought that the man that she loved with her whole being could be dead…she could only think of the time he'd been taken in Afghanistan…and then when he'd almost died after he'd left the party in Mumbai to go play Iron Man after he'd first gotten home. She wasn't going to lose him… She could be apart from him, but he was apart of her…no matter where he was… If he was alive, then she could deal.

She and Tony hadn't been perfectly blissful. She'd been having a hard time coping with everything. Extremis had scared her. Pepper wasn't normally a violent person and she'd gotten a glimpse of what it was like to be Tony…and also what it was like to be Aldrich Killian. It scared her. And then they still needed to live…and keep Stark Industries afloat. The move to New York and having to manage the house on Long Island's renovations plus being CEO and being in a new office…it was all just so much. And she'd been unable to really be there with Tony and for him…in much of any way.

Pepper wished she'd could go back and make different choices…she wished she'd been able to tell him that she loved him more…to tell him what a good man he was…how proud she was of him…how proud she knew his parents would have been…

There was a television in the room and on the second day, she'd figured out that it actually worked. It was the easiest way to make sure that Tony was still alive. There weren't very many channels, but she learned where to look for what. She'd take time to check the stocks for Stark Industries and every time the news was on…she either was listening or watching it. If someone killed Tony Stark, it would be all over the news for months…

. . .

The solitude was better than his company. He was smug and arrogant. There at the door to what was her cell stood Aldrich Killian. He was dressed much like he'd been when he'd given her the proposal for Extremis at Stark Industries. Suit and everything. Pepper had stood and had made sure she knew where the walls were behind her.

"You know, when I saw you in Malibu…at Stark…I knew I had to have you," Killian told her. "You have changed so much since you worked with me…for the better…" he told her and then his eyes started to wander. "In many ways…"

"You know why I'm here," Pepper told him.

"Because of Tony."

"Because I love him," Pepper clarified. She was sure that Killian could point out others way as to how this was Tony's fault. That he'd made her a target. She'd been a target all along. People were when they worked for or with someone as high profile as Tony Stark. And now she was the CEO of Stark Industries and a high profile person herself. Tony wasn't the reason. Him wanting her was the reason. If he wanted to kill Tony, he had the chance. He didn't do it.

"I tried to play nice…convince you that we could work together," Killian told her. "I even called you Pepper… That's not your name, though… Tony's made you into this fictional character, Virginia. He's dressed you up, given you a name…not even his name, and given you his company to run. You're a puppet to him… He doesn't love you."

"You don't know anything," she whispered.

"I know that he lied to you," Killian told her.

Pepper shrugged. "Honestly. It wouldn't be the first time." She took a breath. "And sometimes, like it not…you have to lie to people you love in order to keep them safe." Which was why she'd written the letter…to try to keep Tony safe. As much as it killed her to think of him reading it. It really did break her heart.

"You told me that he and Doctor Banner had eliminated the Extremis virus from your body," Killian said. "They didn't. They just…paused it."

"I'm sure they did whatever they felt was best," Pepper said flatly as she stared him down. She really wasn't surprised. She knew that they'd have an explanation. She trusted them both with her life. Tony and Bruce would have done whatever they felt would keep her alive and safe.

"The best thing would have been not to try to destroy the gift that I gave you," Killian said. He stepped into the room. "You know, your Tony… You think so highly of him. He was so sweet when he thought that you'd plunged to your death after he didn't catch you." He paused for a moment. "I would have caught you." He grinned and then moved further into the room. "I told him it was a shame because I almost had you perfect… Now I know that he must be head over heels in love with you…who can blame him? He told me that you already were perfect."

She wished she'd heard him say those words.

It wasn't that she hadn't heard sweet things from him. But when he thought she was gone… She knew that he punished himself for not catching her when she fell… They both needed to move past what Killian and the Mandarin did to them. They survived and they were stronger for it. That was really all that mattered.

"You and I, Virginia…we're going to travel the world…and conquer it along the way," Killian said as he stopped only a few feet from her.

"I don't want to conquer it," she told him. "And I don't want to travel it with you."

"Don't worry," he said with a smile. "I'll fix that…" He reached out and ran his hand through her hair.

Pepper pulled away and took a step back. "You have me. That's what you wanted." She felt like crying and her voice started to break. "Now just leave me alone…"

"I'm going to send in a few things to make you more comfortable," Killian told her. "I know I've neglected you, but I can assure you that won't be the case from this point in."

She didn't have far until the wall was at her back and Pepper didn't think she could make it into the bathroom to lock the door before Killian could grab her. Plus, she knew what he would do…melt the handle and let himself in just the same. It really was useless at this point. She could just make it known that she didn't want to be with him and hope that eventually he'd get the message.

Killian just continued to smile as he stepped forward and she stepped back until she was up against the wall. He put his right hand up to the wall, pretty effectively cutting off her route to the bathroom and boxing her in. "It doesn't have to be like this Virginia," Killian told her. He leaned in and kissed her. When she tried to shove him away, he just laughed, held her still, and kissed her again. His hands traced from below her hips up to her sides and then back down again. "You think about it."

Pepper kept telling herself that this was better than Tony being dead. He was still out there and he'd be looking for her. She knew that he'd figure it out. She just wasn't sure how long it would take him. Killian pulled away from her and she felt like she could breathe again. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand in disgust. She watched as he headed for the door.

"I'll have them bring in the supplies," Killian said. He paused at the door and turned back to her. "Oh, and by the way, Tony has figured things out… I'm afraid I won't be able to keep my promise if he continues… It'll have to be war."

"No!" Pepper shouted. "You promised!" She crossed the room. "You promised me, Killian! You said that you wouldn't do anything to hurt Tony…if I came with you…"

"Aldrich," he said with one of his smiles. He tilted his head. "I thought that you'd…cooperate more…given the situation, Virginia…"

"Pepper."

"I'm not using _his _name for you," Killian told her. "Your name is _Virginia_ Potts… He's been using you and didn't even have the decency to at least attach his last name…"

She had to play his game. She wanted to be snide and snarky, but she couldn't. Killian seems stronger than before…and it took an army of suits to take care of things the last time. They didn't have another army… There was just one working suit… "Aldrich, please…"

"He's brainwashed you," Killian told her. "I know this all must be so difficult for you…" He reached out and caressed her cheek, this time she didn't pull away. "I will follow through on my promise…as long as he doesn't come right after us…"

"You could let me talk to him," Pepper told him. "I could convince him—"

"I wouldn't want to put you in that position," Killian told her. "Not after everything he's done to you…"

Pepper hated this. She hated having to play along. It made her feel sick, but she had to just tell herself that she was doing this for Tony…for them…to keep him safe. She hated his touch, but she forced herself to keep from flinching or pulling away.

"You just need some time," Killian told her. "I can give you that time… Tomorrow, we'll work on reactivating your Extremis—"

"No," Pepper found herself saying before thinking about it. It was almost like a reflex.

"Virginia…" Killian started as his other hand came up and his hands framed her face. "The Extremis won't hurt…you've already endured through the process…I'm just going to turn it back on… Extremis makes you better… It won't hurt you."

"I don't want it," she whispered and looked down. Extremis terrified her. She just hoped that she could convince Killian that she didn't need it. "Please…" Pepper looked back up at him. "Please, Aldrich…"

"We'll wait a few days… Let you get comfortable," Killian said before leaning in and kissing her forehead. "I'm going to protect you and keep you safe… Tony Stark won't be able to find us here…"

Find me.

Find me, Tony.

He tilted her chin so that he could stare at her. "What's your name?"

"Pep—" she started and then stopped. "Virginia Potts…" It was so odd. She knew the name that she was born with, but she'd been Pepper for so long now… Her photo was all over the news and magazines and she was known mainly as Pepper Potts there as well.

"That's right…" Killian told her. He leaned in and this time kissed her cheek. When he pulled back, he ran his fingers through her hair. "Now… I'm going to have some things brought in for you to make you more comfortable…and a hot meal… You let me know what else you need to make you feel more comfortable here…and I'll make arrangements to acquire it."

"Thank you, Aldrich."

I need Tony.

Pepper felt like crying in that moment, but held it together. She knew that she had to. She had to make it look good in front of Killian.

He left her a moment later and it seemed like the room was suddenly filled with people. She just moved to a wall and waited until they were all gone. The door was pulled shut by the final one. She didn't care what was brought in. She could smell the food, but she didn't want it.

With her back to the wall, Pepper slid down it and dropped her head forward against her knees. The tears fell from her eyes and she tried to keep quiet. She wanted so badly to just scream and scrub every part of her body that Killian had touched.

Did she have regrets about going with him?

Tony was alive.

She didn't have regrets.

Tony was alive.

He was coming for her.

She knew he was.

And maybe she shouldn't want that. Killian was obviously strong. He'd almost killed Tony last time. She wasn't sure who would win in a one on one fight. It terrified her. How could she make sure that he was safe? How could she keep him from finding Killian when that was what she really wanted? But she felt like wanting him to find her was defeating the purpose of her coming with Killian in the first place.

Killian would kill Tony and he wouldn't play fairly.

"Breathe," she whispered to herself.

And then she realized that Killian had told her how she could possibly help Tony. It meant playing along. It meant Killian touching her. It meant getting used to being called Virginia again. It meant doing everything she could do in order to gain Killian's trust, which included having the Extremis in her being turned back on. He needed to trust her enough to allow her out of the cell. He'd said that they could travel the world together…she just needed access to a phone or computer or something in order to access Tony's personal system in order to leave him a message.

She needed to do it.

. . .

When she finally ate, the food was cold. It didn't really matter. It still tasted so much better than anything else she'd had in days. She sat there cross-legged in the skimpy nightgown as she ate from the to-go food container. Tears fell from her eyes as she thought about how she desperately wanted to just keep protesting what was going on, but that wouldn't keep Tony safe. If anything, she had thought that Killian might kill him just to break her.

Aldrich Killian was not going to break her.

She'd so much in the past few years with Tony. She knew that Aldrich Killian was just a man. A man who had experimented on himself (and her…and others…) and that really, he was still just a man. The most extraordinary transformation in Aldrich Killian's life wasn't the Extremis virus that he'd used Maya Hansen for. No, it was that he'd taken the steps to make his life better through physical therapy and things she was sure she didn't know about. But then, he'd turned dark and had changed…into some sort of gruesome monster.

Rearranging the room, she tried to make things fit how she wanted them to. It took a lot of moving, but having a full meal made her energy level high enough to accomplish it. A few times, the door had been opened and a guard had popped their head in to check on her. Maybe Killian thought that she might commit suicide… She didn't know. All she knew was that she needed to look like she was getting comfortable, but what she really was doing was trying to make the room a little more defendable. She wanted to limit the corners in which Killian could force her into.

The bed was pushed up against the far wall. She moved the nightstands, so that one remained next to her bed while she put the other one in the near corner. She lined up the dresser between both nightstands. She pulled the drawers out of the armoire and the television as well. The armoire was heavy even without the extra weight, but she eventually got it to sit against the near wall, so that she could see the television (once it was put back in place) from the bed if she were sitting with her back to the wall. She'd have to route the cabling around, but she had a feeling that Killian would happily have someone do it for her.

If this was going to work, she knew that she needed to make it look good. She needed to act like she was accepting what he was saying it and really trying to make it homey. It was hard, but she'd put her mindset to this being like a mission. She remembered when Tony had told her "There is nothing except this. There's no art opening, no charity, nothing to sign. There's the next mission, and nothing else." And right now, she felt like she understood him all that time ago so much better. Right now, she had to line up everything in her mind as a mission to get Killian to trust her…and to keep Tony safe.

She moved the bookshelf over next to the armoire after she'd put the television and drawers back in. Luckily, the bookshelf wasn't filled with much…so she could leave the books on it as she moved it.

They'd brought her clothes. And they were fine and even her size, but Pepper thought it was a little weird. She took off tags and stickers and placed them in either a drawer or on a hanger in the closet near the bathroom. She was so used to washing clothes before wearing them too. She sighed, but figured it was a much better option than what she'd been wearing. She'd hidden in the bathroom the night before. She'd taken a shower and scrubbed and had washed the nightgown and panties she'd been wearing for far too long and then had rung them out and then let them air dry before blow drying them once they weren't so wet. She'd spent the time wrapped in a towel on the floor, part of the time crying and part of the time reading a book she'd brought in with her.

She needed to make a list. Pepper thought it was completely reasonable. Killian wanted her so badly and he said that if she needed anything… So, she was going to be who she was. Someone who didn't deserve to be held in a cell. She didn't know how long anything was going to take and she was going to really try to make things easier for her…and at the same time, she was sure Killian would feel like he was breaking whatever brainwashing he'd thought Tony had done to her.

. . .

Pepper had taken a shower before changing into new undergarments, a black t-shirt, and dark blue jeans. She'd dried her hair and pulled it back and up into a ponytail. She was happy that at least they'd thought of bringing her a hair brush and hair ties when they'd brought the clothes.

She knocked on the door and waited. A surprised guard opened it. "Yes, Ms. Potts?" he asked.

"I would like to speak with Aldrich…when you have a chance," Pepper said.

"Of course," he said with a smile before closing it.

So, she went back to the bed and sat down and waited. She really wasn't sure how long this was going to take. She'd made a mental list of things to ask for. One of the things she wanted to ask for was to be able to go outside. She wanted to just go for a walk…that was all. The room had no windows at all to the outside world… The closest thing to a window she had was the television. It showed her of the world at large, but it wasn't the same.

Everything else was a measure of comfort and normalcy.

She didn't know how much time had passed. She needed a clock. But eventually Killian entered and looked very pleased that she'd called for him. Pepper reminded herself that this was a mission. That's all that it was.

"I'm sorry if I pulled you away," Pepper said with a smile. She got up from where she was sitting and took a few steps towards him.

"I'm never too busy for you, Virginia," Killian told her. He looked around and seemed even more thrilled than when he'd originally stepped in. "I like what you've done with things… I could have helped you, you know…"

"It was good therapy," Pepper told him. "Though I had thought that the cabling for the TV would have gone all the way to where I moved it…"

"I'll have them come in and make it work," Killian told her.

"Thank you, I do appreciate that," Pepper told him. "So… Before, you said…never mind, I can't—" she said and turned away, trying to act like this was hard for him to ask him.

"What is it?" Killian asked and Pepper could hear him approach.

"I was just going to ask for a few things," she said. "But really…you've done so much…" she said as she motioned around.

"I will get you whatever you desire, Virginia… I thought I'd made myself clear," Killian said.

She turned to him. "I just don't want to be bothersome."

"You never are."

"I was going to make a list…but I don't have pen or paper," she said.

"How can I make you more comfortable here, Virginia?"

"I just…I was hoping that maybe I could get a refrigerator and maybe a microwave? A shelf to put food on? Some things I like…that way you wouldn't have to worry about sending in a meal…"

"Sending in a meal isn't a bother, but if it's what you want…I'll make sure you get what you want… I'm sure you have a certain diet that you follow and I wouldn't want to make this harder for you by feeding you foods that you're not used to."

"Some clothing and toiletry items that they didn't bring before… Some books…paper…pen…a clock?"

"All quite reasonable…and here you were, worried…"

"A little round table with chairs?" Pepper asked. "I was thinking that maybe we could have dinner together?"

Inside, she felt sick. She hoped that she was playing it right. This was a mission, she reminded herself. As far as she could see, Killian seemed to be fully eating it up. He was happy and he was happier in telling her that he'd get her anything that she wanted.

"That's a very nice idea," Killian told her, his smile brighter. "Anything else?"

"I…I was hoping that maybe I could go outside? For a walk? I just…there are no windows…" she said as she motioned around. "I'm not used to being kept inside for so many consecutive days…"

In all honesty, she couldn't think of one day where she'd been kept in any windowless building and not allowed to go outside. She could handle it, but she thought that maybe going for a walk and getting some fresh air might help her think.

"Tonight," he told her. "After dinner…"

"Thank you," she told him. "I know you're just trying to keep me safe…I just…"

"I understand, Virginia…I do…" He knocked on the door and requested a pad of paper and pen for her. "How about you write me a list… For the clothing, if you want specific brands…we can get you pages to go through so you can hand pick things… Make it a little more personal than just the basics that I tried to make sure were picked up."

"I would really appreciate that…"

He handed over the paper and pen to her once it hit his hands. She took them and tossed them to the bed. She'd work on the list in a minute. She closed the distance between her and Killian. She leaned in and kissed his cheek. "Thank you, Aldrich…"

"Anything for you, Virginia."

. . .

If she'd had the clothing choices, Pepper would have changed, since she knew Killian was going to be there for dinner. But instead, she just checked her hair and washed her face. It really felt so odd to not be able to put on even lipstick. She really had nothing until whoever was in charge of shopping brought back her things.

There was a knock and she called for them to come in. She was sure that it was Killian. It was about dinnertime. But when she turned around, she was surprised to find a guard there holding a coat. "Doctor Killian is waiting for you,"

Pepper took the coat and pulled it on. It was a navy blue and fit her perfectly. She didn't button it up because she wanted to wait until they were outside…at least she hoped they were going outside. She had no idea where they were. He'd put her in a plane and she'd not been allowed to look out the window. They'd landed at night and she'd immediately been put into a dark van with no windows in the back. All she knew was that she was in a large structure that seemed to be in the middle of nowhere.

At least she was fairly certain they weren't in another country. The flight didn't seem nearly long enough. Though, in all honesty, she couldn't tell for certain how much time had passed…days or hours…since she'd been taken. She'd been in isolation and a room without windows.

After several minutes of them walking down dark corridors, they came to a door. The guard just opened the door and motioned for her to go out. She stepped out and Pepper was surprised when she found a small lit area with a table and chairs. Killian had gone to great lengths to try to make it a romantic dinner.

Great.

If she pulled this off, she was pretty sure that she deserved some kind of award. She sucked at lying, but apparently she was getting better at it. Pepper really wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. She supposed that right now it was a good thing because Tony's survival depending on her getting away with lying to Killian.

And she was determined for Tony to live.

This was one of the times that he needed saving…

Pepper was sure that he'd tell her that he didn't need to be saved. That he'd rather give up his life for her…but she knew she was right in this instant (like all the others). This was going to be a distant memory, she knew… Eventually, she'd figure out a way to get out and get back to Tony and she promised herself that she'd make sure that she really would make sure that she focused on the moments and focused on them rather than the company and the house. Nothing else really mattered.

She'd known all along she was strong, but maybe not until now did she realize just how strong she was. Pepper already knew that if she had to, she'd give her life for Tony. In a blink, without even thinking of it, she would do it.

"I hope this is okay," Killian said as he approached her. He brought her a single light pink rose. The thorns had been removed and she just smiled in returned.

She lifted it to her nose and inhaled the sweet smell. "It's beautiful…thank you…and this is far more than I'd expected," she said eventually motioning to the lit area.

"I figured that this was long overdue," he told her. He held out his arm. "Can I escort you to the table?"

Pepper pulled in a deep breath and then took his arm, keeping a smile firmly in place. This was certainly going to be a long evening. He escorted her to the table and pulled out the chair for her, as she sat, he pushed it in. She took in the table. It was beautifully set complete with a pink linen tablecloth, flowers, and candles. Beautiful china plates, shining silverware, and wine glasses adored it.

Breathe, Pepper.

"You really didn't need to do this," Pepper told him and she was being completely honest. He really didn't need to. She would have been perfectly happy eating cup o' noodles back in her 'cell' by herself. This was completely terrifying. Did Killian expect something from her? Besides her company?

Breathe, Pepper.

She tried to focus her thoughts on Tony. Thoughts of her and Tony. Happy thoughts.

"Don't say that," Killian told her. "I'm happy to enjoy the night with you."

Tony.

"I hope you enjoy dinner… I'm thinking that maybe I need to hire a chef… I can't have you eating pre-packaged and microwaved food."

Pepper was trying to concentrate on Tony. She tried to remember the first time that they'd spent the night together. The memory of Tony's arms around her and how perfectly right that had felt to her.

"I'm sure it'll be lovely," Pepper told him.

"How about some wine? I'm going to let them know that we're ready for the food. I was trying to make sure that it stayed at the right temperature," Killian explained. He'd been texting someone. She assumed that it was whoever was in charge of bringing the food out to them. He didn't wait for her reply, but poured the wine just the same.

She really didn't want wine, but at the same time she really couldn't be rude. Pepper just told her that she was only going to have one glass, though. No more. She couldn't risk indulging. She needed to focus on the mission. The mission was what was really important.

"You know," Killian said. "I know that perhaps I haven't gone about all of this the best way…but I want you to know that I have your best interests at heart…" He smiled at her and reached across the table and held out his hand for hers. Reluctantly, she set her hand in his; he closed his hand to hold hers. "I know you still care about Stark…and I promise you I will keep my promise… I just wanted you safe from him…"

"I know," Pepper whispered. She didn't know what twisted version of the world that Killian could see, but it was scary. She would do anything to get him to keep his promise, though.

"I know you had a good position with Stark Industries, but I'll make sure you have just as good of a position at AIM," Killian told her.

"I thought AIM was no more?" Pepper asked quite confused. She was fairly certain that given that AIM was run by Aldrich Killian who was considered a known terrorist and killer after it was found out that he was really the Mandarin meant that there was no more AIM. Maybe he really did have a twisted vision of how the world was…

"That's what people think," he told her. "But what defines us…is how we rise after we fall, Virginia…" He smiled. "And you and I…and AIM…we're going to rise…high above the clouds…above Stark Industries…above Tony Stark… You'll see…"

Tony. Teasing him about his comment about Stark Tower was twelve percent hers after calling it 'her baby'.

Dinner arrived and was dished up for them. It consisted of salad, pasta, and bread.

"Tell me something that you wanted to do… Something that you've wanted to do since you've left my employ," Killian requested. "Something that Stark has prevented you from doing…"

"A vacation," Pepper blurted out.

"A vacation?" Killian asked with a smile.

"I've never had one," she said honestly. "He always promised me I'd get one…and all these years later…"

"You'll have to think about where you'd like to go… I'll make sure you get one," Killian told her. "But once I've got the world in order a bit…"

All she wanted was Tony. She wanted to be curled up in their bed together. She didn't care if she never got a vacation. The only one she wanted to go on vacation with anyways was Tony… She'd rather not this charade last long enough for Killian to think about taking her on vacation.

They ate in silence for some time. It wasn't until chocolate covered strawberries were brought up that anyone spoke. "I'm allergic, actually…" Pepper said when Aldrich offered her one.

"I'm so sorry," Killian said. "I didn't realize… I can get you something else…"

"No, no it's fine… Thank you though," Pepper said quickly. "I'm getting tired anyways. I should probably head back…"

"What about our walk?"

She had said that she had wanted a walk. Pepper cursed herself for asking for such a thing now. She'd gotten fresh air and she was just generally ready to get away from Killian before she screwed up.

But this was the mission.

She hated missions.

"Right," Pepper said with a smile. "I almost forgot."

He was up from his chair before she could move from hers. She'd expected him to sit and eat his strawberry, but apparently she'd guilted him out of doing so. She hadn't meant to. She just didn't want to have an allergic reaction…especially not there. Pepper had no idea what they would have done if she had a life threatening reaction…

Killian had offered her his arm again and she'd politely taken it. He'd led her around what seemed like a courtyard of whatever building they were operating out of. It was dark, but it was beautiful. Stars were out and wherever they were…the stars were bright and clear up in the sky. Wherever they were, it didn't have much light pollution. She wasn't used to seeing the stars in their splendor like this.

"I hope you understand that I'm not trying to keep you prisoner…" Killian told her. "I'm just trying to protect you…and let you get used to not being brainwashed by Tony…for you to rediscover yourself…" Killian wrapped his arm around her and Pepper tightened for a moment and then forced herself to relax. Pepper was about to respond when what Killian said next confused her. "I'm sorry, Virginia…but this will be the best way to do this…" Before she could ask what he meant, she was jabbed hard by a needle. Something was injected into her and she gasped.

"What—"

"It's going to be the most comfortable way for me to reactivate Extremis," he told her as he fully grasped her.

Pepper fought it. She could feel it trying to push her towards sleeping. "No… Please… I'm scared," she told him as tears welled up in her eyes…and it was the truth. She wasn't ready for Extremis again.

"You need it, Virginia… It'll give you strength and clarity," he told her. "Don't fight it."

"Please…" she begged.

Tony.

Where was Tony?

Pepper tried to push away from him. Tears were fully falling from her eyes. "I'm not ready…"

"You'll be wonderfully perfect," Killian told her. "Shhh…"

Pepper's eyes fluttered wildly as she felt her legs give out. He held onto her and eased her to the ground. Her mind just kept chanting 'Tony' and her eyes turned upwards looking for a streak in the sky. She wanted some sign that Iron Man was close by. Some sign that Tony wouldn't let this happen.

"I don't want to be a weapon," Pepper whispered as her eyes began to close. She couldn't fight it anymore.

"My dear," Killian said. "You were always a weapon…"

. . .

When she woke, she woke in different clothes. She sat straight up and then turned a bit to look towards the door. Tears sprung to life as she instantly remembered being stuck with the needle and told that he was going to reactivate the Extremis in her. Pepper scratched at her skin, wishing that she could banish it from inside of her so easily. She panted and her breath started to become ragged.

It was then that she realized that all around her room were vases with coral colored roses. They were on every surface. On the nightstands, the desk, on top of the armoire, the dresser, the refrigerator…she could only imagine that there could be more in the bathroom. Her room was different…in other ways, too. There were sacks of clothing in front of the dresser, lined up on the floor. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed something behind her. She turned to see a rather large painting of a river in a beautiful part of a forest. She was sure that other things were different, but she didn't care.

She hated this mission…

Pepper didn't know how Tony did it.

How she wished for her own suit of armor to keep her safe. She thought that being locked up in a suit for this long might have been easier…at least she'd have had JARVIS as familiar company… But she also knew what Killian could do to a suit, he would have used heat to get her out of the suit and override the controls.

"Tony," she whispered as the tears rolled downwards. The navy colored nightgown was collecting the wetness of her tears, but she didn't care. She looked down at her hands and waited to see if they would glow or heat up. Nothing. She couldn't tell if she felt any different…she was just so upset. Nothing. Nothing was on fire…and she seemed okay.

What if it didn't work? What if Extremis wasn't reactivated? What if Killian just couldn't do it?

Pepper wrapped her arms around herself and lay back in bed. She just wanted to be left alone. Screw the mission today. Whatever the day. Killian could just leave her be. He could think she was sick…though she didn't think that he'd believe her or at least insist that she see someone. She didn't want to. Pepper knew that she'd have to think up a better excuse as to why she wanted to be left alone today.

She had time, though.

. . .

Pepper realized that she must have fallen asleep. Probably had cried herself to sleep. She'd had a dream that Tony was with her, had her wrapped in his arms, and then…it had suddenly been Killian and she'd woken up upset. The waking up to the reality that she was in wasn't much comfort.

Tony was alive, though, she tried to remind herself.

Someone had been in her room while she slept. More items that she didn't remember being there had appeared. There was now a clock on her nightstand…and all of the bags with clothing were gone. Pepper guess that everything had been put away. Bringing herself up to a sitting position, she looked around. There was now a cabinet next to the refrigerator. She assumed that it was for food storage.

She reached out to retrieve the remote from the nightstand drawer when she realized that the cabling hadn't been extended, but then noticed that that too had been done. It was routed up over the door and to the back of the armoire. She turned on the TV and searched for what channel had news on. It was basic TV, but it was something. It was the closest thing that she got to having a link to the world outside.

Getting out of bed, Pepper walked in the direction of the bathroom, but stopped when she noticed the note on the fridge.

Dear Virginia,

You looked so peaceful asleep. I'm sure you're worried about Extremis, but your body responded beautifully and quite perfectly to it. Don't worry. You are completely stable. There is food in the refrigerator and there is a microwave in the cupboard. Let me know if you need anything else.

Yours,

Aldrich

Opening the refrigerator door, she noticed the clear box of food. The rest of it was stocked as well. There were mostly fresh fruit, veggies, yogurt, and drinks. She closed the fridge door and then pulled the cupboard doors open. The microwave was on one shelf. There were all kinds of drinks on the bottom shelf while the rest contained paper plates, utensils, can opener, steamer bags, canned foods, and then pre-packaged items. At least maybe this meant that she didn't need to have dinner with Killian every night. She didn't think she could do it.

Sighing, she closed the doors and headed for the bathroom once again. She turned on the light and stopped in her track. There were plush bright rugs and towels. On the counter, all of the toiletry and make-up items that she'd requested were lined up.

"This is going to be the long haul," she told herself.

She stared at herself in the mirror. She was trying to remind herself that she could do this. These were just missions. She was keeping Tony safe. It was hard, but it was worth it.

"You can do this, Pepper Potts," she whispered. "You are stronger than you think… Stronger than Killian thinks you are…" She stared at herself for a long while before groaning. "And you're talking to yourself in the third person… Maybe I'm going crazy…"

Reaching into the shower, she started the water. After waking up changed, she felt the need to scrub herself. There was something wrong and so disconcerting about waking up and being in different clothes. How could she know who touched her? Pepper suddenly felt like she didn't want to know.

Happy thoughts.

She smiled to herself as she remembered how she'd come home for date night only to find Tony had eaten without her and then had made some comment about how he didn't know if she'd come home or be out to drinks with Killian. They'd talked about distractions and his suits…and she'd finally told him after their conversation was done that she was taking a shower…and he was going to join her. It had been a nice shower…and had helped to relieve tensions.

She stripped down after locking the bathroom door and setting the shower products she'd requested into the shower. She sighed once she stepped into the shower and tried to think of that night. Pepper tried to remember every moment. The sounds. The smells. The touches. Every single detail.

Tony always told her to enjoy the moment.

She really needed to do it more.

Pepper had a long list of things to start doing once she was home. She couldn't wait to start crossing things off of her list. This is just a mission. You're keeping Tony safe, she told herself. You'll get to go home soon enough, she reminded. It was going to be hard…and she was sure that there would be other times that she would be terrified, scared, upset, and possibly would cry herself to sleep…but she was doing this to keep Tony safe…

And one thing still hadn't changed…

She loved Tony Stark.

Pepper was going to do anything in her power to keep him safe.

Breathe, Pepper.

One day at a time.

Extremis hasn't killed you yet… Killian said that it only made her stronger… She was going to test that out…

. . .

TBC…


	4. The Prescription

**Title:** From the Ashes

**Author:** Shannon – shannyfish

**Disclaimer:** Iron Man and Avengers do not belong to me, but Marvel Entertainment and Disney. This is for entertainment purposes only.

**Rating:** PG-13 (for now)

**Summary:** Tony and Pepper start anew in New York. Starting over isn't always so easy… Post "Iron Man 3". Tony/Pepper

**Warning:** none that I can think of right now!

**Author's Note: **Smaller chapter this time… Next chapter I'm switching to Bruce's POV for a change…and I think that cutting this chapter up so that the POVs are separate makes more sense and keeps things from becoming too confusing!

Constructive criticism is appreciated!

. . .

"From the ashes a fire shall be woken,

A light from the shadows shall spring;

Renewed shall be blade that was broken,

The crownless again shall be king."

― J.R.R. Tolkien, _The Fellowship of the Ring_

. . .

"You're leaving?!"

"We've already had this discussion," Bruce told him. "Happy understands."

"I didn't say that it was going to be good for anyone's mental health, though," Happy pointed out.

Tony felt like he was losing his mind. He raked his fingers through his hair as he turned and took a few steps away from him. He tried to breathe. He tried to clear his head of the anger that was welling up inside of him. It didn't help. The anger was still there.

"Pepper's been missing for weeks," Bruce said quietly.

Tony closed his eyes, crouched down, and covered his face with his hands. "I know," he whispered back in response. It felt like so much longer… It felt like years… And each day dragged on longer than the day before… Tony had decided that it was because they didn't have any leads…well no good leads. Whenever they got a lead, it was just a distraction…like the barn.

"You haven't slept in nearly a week," Bruce told him. "It's not healthy for you…and it's not helping you…"

"I slept yesterday."

"Thirty minutes," Happy scoffed.

"That was enough… All I see is Killian…from the video…him touching Pepper…and Pepper leaving with him…" Tony explained. "I can't sleep…"

"She's alive," Bruce told him. "You need to focus on that."

"She left to keep me alive—"

"We've had this conversation everyday now," Bruce told him. "Sometimes even you need help…and whether you know it or not…we all have been there to save your ass in some way."

"So, is there some kind of plan or are you going to just wander the face of the Earth looking for Pepper?" Tony asked as he continued to stay in his crouched position.

"You're going to take some sleeping pills and sleep for about three days straight," Bruce told Tony. "Rhodey will be here in a few hours… You two need to get the armor straightened around. I figured that Rhodey would be good enough to be an assistant. Not as good as me, but…"

Tony turned around and sat on the floor and stared up at both Bruce and Happy. They both looked worried and concerned and he knew that in that instant that it wasn't for Pepper. They were worried about him. "No one's as good of an assistant as you…" he said with a small smile.

"Except Pepper."

"Except Pepper."

"And Happy is going to be in charge of you both while I'm gone. I'm going to check in. You have to realize, all the time I was on the run…I learned some things that they don't teach you in school… At the very least, I'm hoping to get some information on Killian's current operation," Bruce told him.

"You know, I never think of you as the undercover shady type," Tony told him.

"You'd be surprised at what talents I actually possess," Bruce said with a smile. "Let us take a few days to help you along with things… And hopefully by the weekend, we'll have a solid lead to where Pepper is…"

He hoped so.

Tony was honestly starting to wonder if maybe he needed some other kind of drugs besides the kind that made him sleep. He wasn't sure how long he could keep it together, well as together as he was pretending to have it. Pepper usually was his anchor…and Bruce had taken up the cause…but now… He didn't know. He supposed that that was why Rhodey was going to work as his assistant while Happy was in charge of things.

"You have my contact information," Bruce told Happy. "If you need me—"

"Don't worry, I'll call if there are any problems," Happy told him. "Just find Pepper."

"We're going to bring her home," Bruce told Tony. "You have to know that… But we have a lot of work to do if we're going to face Killian."

"The suits," Tony summarized.

"How are you guys going to get Pepper out of wherever she is? Is SHIELD going to come in?" Happy asked.

"You guys need to work on the escape plan while I'm gone," Bruce told them.

"I'll make a list," Happy said and disappeared.

Tony frowned up at his friend. It was strange to think that he and Bruce really hadn't been friends very long. He was one of those people that you just instantly clicked with and you felt like you'd known all your life. Sometimes he felt like he'd known him longer than Rhodey or Happy. And Bruce fit in with everyone so easily…

What was he going to do until he got back?

It was hard for Tony to let someone else go out and collect the intel. He so desperately wanted to find the information and to be the one to find Pepper. He was sure that doing that would banish the video memory from his nightmares. And how was he going to keep from pushing Rhodey away? Bruce was so good at ignoring him and then making just the right comment to get him out of his funk.

"You need the sleep," Bruce told him.

"I know."

"Take the pills like how I wrote down," Bruce explained. "You'll sleep through two days straight, but then you can work with Rhodey on the armor. We're going to need it."

"You're going to check in, though."

"Yes," Bruce said. "And the moment I know anything, you'll know."

"You're not going to SHIELD, right?"

Bruce just stared at him for a moment. "I think Hill would shoot me on sight."

"Probably…"

"Plus, I'm not sure if they've reconstructed a new cell for me just in case."

"Find her…" Tony begged.

. . .

Things became quite hazy after Tony took the sleeping pills. He had a feeling that it was his own damn fault. He'd taken them with a bottle or two…or three or four…of beer. He was fairly certain that normally you didn't mix alcohol and things like that… He just needed to be numb…and damn certain that he wouldn't be having the nightmare.

So, as he collapsed on their bed, he tried to think of the last time he'd seen Pepper. How she felt against his skin…and how she smelled… The smile on her face and how happy and content she'd seemed. How perfect life had seemed that night…

He fell asleep with a smile on his face and the thought of Pepper curled up warm in his arms.

. . .

When he woke up, Rhodey was there. He and Happy were having a drink. Tony really couldn't say anything about that since he'd just slept for nearly eighteen hours…mainly because when you drink it intensifies the sleeping pills. Oh well, at least he got sleep.

"Food and then bed," Tony said as he padded through the kitchen in just his boxers and a tank top. He really didn't care who saw him; he was going to follow Bruce's prescription so that he could be his best in order to help with finding Pepper.

Pepper.

He hurried to the nearest trashcan and hurled. It wasn't much, but his stomach didn't want to hold it anymore. Mostly dry heaving, but once his body was done. He felt better.

"You…okay?" Happy asked slowly.

"Just…made myself sick," Tony said, but wouldn't look at them. He grabbed a glass off the counter, not caring who's it was or if it was clean, and then filled it with water before gulping it down.

"Okay…"

"Dinner…"

"It's breakfast," Rhodey told him. He held up a cup of coffee. "Do we need to make you something?"

"Maybe there's something I can microwave," Tony mumbled as he opened the freezer and poked his head inside. He heard Rhodey sigh.

"Sit down," Rhodey said. "I'll put something together… We haven't had food yet, just coffee…" Rhodey guided Tony to the chair he'd been sitting in. Tony didn't fight.

"No alcohol with the pills this time," Happy told Tony. "Bruce called and asked about how you were doing…"

"You didn't need to let him know," Tony told Happy. "I was breathing…"

"And talking in your sleep."

Tony looked over at Happy for a long moment. He took a sip of the water. He really didn't care. At least he didn't think he cared about what he might have said while he slept. He was probably calling for Pepper… Tony frowned deeply. Being hung over sucked…especially with the weird chemical cloud that seemed to fill his head.

He let his head finally rest on the table. He just listened as Rhodey cooked. The sizzling and the smell. He wasn't sure if he'd be able to keep the food down, but it smelled good. His stomach had high hopes.

The clatter of a plate brought him around. He must have dozed off while Rhodey was cooking, but he didn't think that he'd been sleeping that long. Tony was fairly sure that he couldn't have been sleeping for more than ten minutes. Tony sat fully up in his chair and looked down on the plate. Rhodey had prepared eggs, bacon, potatoes, toast, and had thrown some fruit from the fridge on the plate. "JARVIS might be upset that I'm not having my gluten free waffles…"

"I doubt that JARVIS cares what you eat," Rhodey told him as he stood across from him and ate.

"He'll tell Pepper," Tony found himself saying and then shoved a forkful of food into his mouth anyway.

Everyone was silent and just ate.

"Rhodey, JARVIS can walk you through how to make the adjustments on War Machine…and how to repaint it…" Tony told him. "Once I finish this sleep prescription that Bruce has me on, then we're going to do full upgrades on both suits."

"Don't forget that we need an escape plan for Pepper," Happy said.

"I have an idea for that," Tony said.

He wasn't sure about it, but he had an idea. He'd have to bounce it off of Rhodey after he got more sleep just to make sure it wasn't too crazy. He just hoped that the sleep really would help. Right now, he wasn't sure. So, he just continued to shovel in food.

. . .

He wasn't sure how much time had passed, but when he got up he felt clear.

Pepper.

Tony got to his feet and headed for the shower. This was the day. He'd finally gotten in a good amount of sleep and his head felt clear. He just felt like he needed to insure that all the cobwebs were clear and that he didn't smell…and then his work could begin.

In the shower, as he scrubbed, he started to go over everything that needed to get done. He just hoped that Rhodey had started the work on War Machine. Tony would be happy if he'd just painted it so there was no red, white, and blue… Last thing he needed was for other Avengers to show up and get confused. Iron Patriot really did look like a Captain America and Iron Man love child. Tony shuddered at the thought. "Another reason why Stark is the only ones allowed to touch my suits," he mumbled to himself.

Pepper.

And he broke down.

Tears and sobs took full hold of him and he sat in the bottom of the shower, his back pressed up against the tile. He knew that he could be upset and he could cry here in private and wish for Pepper…but that he couldn't lose it after he stepped out. He needed to be focused and he needed to be in control. Pepper was out there and he needed to get back into the game.

. . .

TBC..


	5. Footwork

**Title:** From the Ashes

**Author:** Shannon – shannyfish

**Disclaimer:** Iron Man and Avengers do not belong to me, but Marvel Entertainment and Disney. This is for entertainment purposes only.

**Rating:** PG-13 (for now)

**Summary:** Tony and Pepper start anew in New York. Starting over isn't always so easy… Post "Iron Man 3". Tony/Pepper

**Warning:** none that I can think of right now!

**Author's Note: **I think that given what happened in "Iron Man 3" that the characters can seem to be a little rocky! I promise, if they seem bipolar, they will straighten out! :D

Constructive criticism is appreciated!

. . .

"From the ashes a fire shall be woken,

A light from the shadows shall spring;

Renewed shall be blade that was broken,

The crownless again shall be king."

― J.R.R. Tolkien, _The Fellowship of the Ring_

. . .

Finding information was the same everywhere. No matter whether the environment was urban or rural. Whether it was the United States or Africa or South America or…or anywhere else in the world. Someone knew something and he was going to find out what information was out there.

Pepper Potts couldn't just drop off the map.

Aldrich Killian couldn't just drop off the map.

If no one knew anything, then someone saw something. Either way, he was going to find it and hopefully find Pepper. He couldn't fail. Tony and Pepper had quickly become his family. And family was something he hadn't had in such a long time. It was like they'd always known each other. He'd give his life for Tony and he'd do the same for Pepper.

He needed to do this…

Bruce was good at laying low. It was easy when your pockets weren't full of money. You learned how to travel and you learned how to blend in. He was good at it…unless someone got him angry…

Right now, he was moving through the streets of Colorado. That's where his last tip had led him. So, he'd followed it. There was so much confusion right now while looking for Killian. For someone who held Extremis in his body, Bruce was positive that the SHIELD satellites would have picked something up. And yet, all they'd gotten where distractions that Killian had laid out for them. He was teasing…torturing them…

It needed to stop.

. . .

"They've been trying to get a hold of the doctors that treat cancer patients," the man told him. "What are they called…? Gyn—Arch—Opt—something—ologist…"

"Oncologist?" Bruce asked.

"Sure, that sounds right," the guy said. "Just, I hear that it's not cancer…it's some kind of experiment…"

He had a PhD in nuclear physics…he felt like that was good enough. He needed to at least find out if this was Killian. He'd noticed that he was using the guise of the Mandarin. There were whispers about the _real_ Mandarin. Bruce was certain that the word Mandarin was everywhere…and so he just hoped that this was a real lead. "Do you think you could get me in?"

"I can give you the contact information," he said. "The guy's name is Joe something… There's a bar. He's there every night. He's got dragon tattoos all over his arms," the guy said as he motioned up and down his arms. "You know, like sleeves… I think the kids call'em sleeves…"

"What bar?"

"Mather's."

"How far is it from here? Moffat County…I think it's in Craig… Middle of nowhere! That's where all the secrecy goes down, isn't it? Middle of fucking nowhere! I'm good staying here," the guy said. "I may live on the street, but this is Denver! If there's any terror plots, then we've got guns…and nosey people…they're all watching our backs!"

Bruce just nodded and tried not to show much more. He had a map and knew where Moffat was, but he wasn't too thrilled. He wanted to report back in tonight, but not if he had to travel that far…

"Yellow pages…do you know where I could find one and a payphone?"

"Payphone? Everyone has a cell phone these days! Bob, he lives on the streets…man, I don't know why he has one, but his family made sure he has a phone…so he can call and talk to his kids… You know, keep in touch," the guy ranted.

"Okay," Bruce said slowly. "I'll just go this way," he said as he pointed. "Thanks for the information."

"You stay safe out there! If there are wide open spaces! You best run towards the city! All kinds of shit goes on out there! Experiments! Aliens! Zombies! Civil War reenactments! Civil War didn't even happen in this fucking state…"

Bruce just shook his head as he walked away. The informants he ran into were always colorful too…he actually appreciated it. It kept things from becoming too boring…

. . .

His plan had worked a little too well, Bruce thought. Instead of hiking all of the way up to Craig, which was a good two hundred miles away… So, he had called the bar and left a message for Joe…left the payphone number…and Joe was on the phone in a matter of minutes. So, instead of making his way up there, transport had been arranged for him.

"You sure you're a doctor?" the man sitting in the back of the SUV asked him. "You look a little…homeless…"

"Ever heard of Doctors Without Borders?"

"Is that like hippies?"

Bruce just stared at him for a long moment. "Kinda…"

"Do you smoke weed?"

"No."

"I think you're with the wrong tribe of hippies then…"

"Must be," Bruce said and suddenly wondered if the combined IQ of the vehicle could come anywhere close to his. He was leaning towards no. This part of his journey was obviously the comic relief portion.

After the passed the sign that informed them that they were entering Craig, Colorado, Bruce looked over to the guy next to him. "Anything else you can tell me about this?"

"The boss'll tell you, don't worry," he said.

Joe was up front and looked at him via the rear view mirror. "You got a lot of questions…"

"I'm a doctor. We ask questions. I like to be prepared," Bruce said.

As they drove through Craig, it was explained to him that they were going to blindfold him and tried to tell him that it was for his own safety… Bruce didn't care. He just hoped that this would take him to Pepper…

Though that meant that he wouldn't be checking in…

. . .

He'd been asked a lot of questions and it was obvious that the man asking the questions had no idea what he was asking. The answers had been on the paper. Bruce actually had to dumb some things down for the guy. Not really that great of an interview strategy.

The guy was obviously not 'the boss'.

"So…is there a patient?" Bruce asked.

"I'll have to see what the boss says before I can take you to her," the guy said and then disappeared.

Bruce wasn't alone though. There were guards there. He wasn't scared though. After all, if he needed him, Hulk was only one thought away.

Her.

He hadn't missed that.

Bruce tried to wait as patiently as possible. If he could just see the patient, then he could know… Even if 'the boss' turned him away, if he saw the patient, then he could report back in.

"Good news, the boss says you start right away. Hope no one's waiting up for you," the guy said as he returned. "C'mon. I'll show you the way. Boss says we can get you any equipment we don't already have on hand… You just make a list."

"Okay," Bruce said. He followed the guy. "Is there anything you can tell me about the patient?"

"If you let her die, the boss will kill you…and not kindly," the guy said quite seriously. "Other than that, I don't know… No one knows… That's why you're here…"

It really didn't give him a lot to go on and he was suddenly hoping that this wasn't Pepper. They walked through the complex. He really couldn't keep track of where they were going. That really didn't matter when you could turn into the Hulk though. Smashing was done easily enough and created doors in an instant.

"The room is right up here. I'll go get the doctor's bag we have once you're in there. You can start doing whatever doctors do while I do that," the guy said.

"I'm going to need a paper and pen, too," Bruce said.

"I'll make sure you have it."

The door was coming up and Bruce felt like holding his breath. Of course, he didn't know what kind of shape his patient was in, but if they were afraid that she could die…? If this was Killian, then what had he done?

"I'll be right back," the guy said once the door was opened for Bruce.

Bruce stepped in. It was like an apartment. It wasn't a hospital room. It looked like someone was going to live there. There was a bed and other furniture, a fridge, and paintings hung on the walls. There were no windows, though.

Moving towards the bed, he couldn't take in much about his patient. He could tell that there was someone in the bed and that they were lying on their side facing the wall. The covers were pulled up tight around her head and Bruce wondered if she was chilling…

"My name's Bruce," he said quietly as he sat on the edge of the bed. "I'm a doctor. I'm here to help you." No response. He carefully peeled back the comforter and the blanket and the sheet. She was in what looked like a t-shirt. Red hair. He froze for a minute. Long red hair and it was clinging to her. Carefully, Bruce adjusted her position so that she was on her back.

Pepper Potts.

He wasn't sure what hit him first. Relief or fear.

The guy was back with the doctor's bag. Bruce pulled the stethoscope from it and listened. His background was nuclear physics, but he knew he could do this. He and Tony had come up with a way to disable Extremis…he'd taken care of all those people in all the places he'd lived…he could do this…whatever it was.

She had a heartbeat and was breathing.

He reached out and felt her forehead. She felt like she was burning up. Bruce started to fish through the bag he'd been brought. He finally stood up and dumped the whole contents of the bag on the bed. No thermometer. Damn. He turned to look over his shoulder and was about to say something when he found he couldn't. Standing right there, watching him, was Aldrich Killian in the flesh.

It took him all he could to contain the rage that threatened to burst through. He just stared at him for a moment and when he opened his mouth to say something, Killian beat him to the punch.

"Doctor Banner! I see you've managed to find us! I suppose we should be lucky… You'll understand the gravity of the situation," Killian said rather smug.

"Pepper needs a hospital, Killian," Bruce spat.

"Virginia."

"Excuse me?"

"Her name," Killian said. "Is Virginia…"

Bruce just wanted to strangle Killian all the more. "She's sick… You can see that… She belongs in a hospital…"

"She's most likely too sick…and too dangerous to move," Killian told him. "I tried…but I think I only made it worse…"

"Then let me take her to a hospital."

"We'll bring the hospital to you."

"She's too sick to move… I'm sure you'll see that once we get you the basic things you need to take vitals… So, I wouldn't think about turning into that big green monster," Killian said. "You'd probably kill her just trying to move her…"

And Bruce knew he was right. If Extremis was doing this to Pepper…it was dangerous for her and it was dangerous for everyone else. He needed to check in though…and he needed to tell them what was going on.

He couldn't.

"Are you going to help or shall we turn you loose and move?" Killian asked. "I would hate to think that your refusal might just cause Virginia to die… And what would Tony say? You are such good friends with him, aren't you?"

"I'm going to help," Bruce said. He was just barely keeping his rage in check. "But I'm not doing this for you…or even Tony… I'm doing this for her." He looked down at her and frowned deeply. He knew she was strong, he just hoped that she was strong enough to handle whatever Killian had done to her this time.

"And you're going to call her Virginia."

"Does it really matter what I call her?" Bruce snapped.

"Yes."

Bruce didn't respond and instead started to scribble down a list of supplies. "Where am I going to work?"

"Right here."

"You're going to _trust me_ to be _alone _in the room with her?" he asked. Bruce was still thoroughly trying to keep the Hulk contained. His sarcastic tone was dripping as he glared at the man.

"Virginia is never going to set her eyes on Tony Stark again," Killian said quite confidently. "I'm sure you think differently… I trust you won't sleep with your best friend's girl or take advantage of her… If you don't fear my wraith, then you should fear Stark's."

"I'm going to need some more tables…" Bruce said. "And probably some surge protectors."

"I'll make sure you have it."

. . .

She was running a temperature of one hundred and five and Bruce worried about the length of time she'd been running such a high-grade fever. He'd stripped her down to just her t-shirt and panties and he'd gotten down to his boxers and sat with her in the bottom of a lukewarm shower. He wanted to completely submerge her, but that wasn't an option. He checked her temperature every twenty minutes. It started to drop and Pepper actually moved.

Even though her temperature was still one hundred and two, he still felt better about the situation. "You're going to be okay, Pepper," he whispered. He cradled her in his arms and kissed her forehead. He didn't care what Killian did to him; he was going to call her Pepper. If he had a problem with that, the Hulk would have words with him.

"Tony," she whispered.

"He's going to be here," Bruce told her. "Right now, I'm afraid you're stuck with me." Bruce pushed the stray strands of copper hair that clung to her face. And in that moment, he knew more than any other time before, how extraordinary lucky Tony was. Bruce couldn't be with the woman he loved, the world made sure of it. But Pepper was so perfect and such a beautiful soul and she loved Tony…even with all of his flaws and his eccentric personality.

Her eyes opened for the first time since he'd arrived and he'd never been so happy to look at her. He burst out into a smile and then realized that them in the shower together was probably pretty awkward. Pepper blinked a few times and Bruce could tell that she was groggy. She was also most likely confused.

"Hi," he said with a smile. He knew that getting the fever down a couple of degrees was nothing, but right now it was everything. She was that much farther away from death.

"Hi," she whispered back. Confusion really was written all over her face as she stared up at him. She looked around another minute and then looked at him again. "Bruce?" she asked quietly.

"You're going to be okay, Pepper," he told her.

Pepper looked around again and then reached up and covered his mouth with her whole hand. "Don't let him hear you call me that," she whispered as tears erupted from her eyes. "He's going to kill Tony…"

He moved her hand from his mouth. "Right now," Bruce said. "You being gone…that's what's killing Tony."

"Why are we in the shower?"

"We have clothes on," Bruce said quickly.

"That just puts more questions into my head," Pepper said as she moved her hands to cover her face and then rub it.

"You were running a high fever… I was trying to get it down. There's no tub."

"Is it better?"

"You're still running one, but it's better."

"I feel like I got hit by a bus."

Bruce frowned down at her. She should be in a hospital. Killian was being stupid and selfish keeping her there. "I'm going to try to make you better," he said. Bruce reached up and turned off the water. He stood with her in his arms and then once they were out and on the mat, he carefully lowered her to her own feet. "Do you think you could stand?"

"And probably get dressed by myself," she said as she held onto the counter.

Bruce grabbed his pants and shirt and headed for the other room. "Let me get you something. Hold tight…" He quickly retrieved panties and pajamas for Pepper and put them next to her on the counter. "Are you sure? I could just not look…"

"I just…I need space for a few minutes…" Pepper told him. "I promise to call you if I can't…"

"Okay, okay," he said quickly. He walked out of the bathroom and grabbed a towel on his way. He toweled himself off, removed his wet boxers, and then put on his pants and shirt. He'd just have to make sure that he asked for his bag back, which had an extra set or two of clothing. For now, he'd hang up on the boxers in the bathroom once Pepper was done. Bruce felt bad, but he stood with his ear to the door and just listened. He wasn't sure how steady she really was.

Once he could hear her coming, he moved away and tried to look like he hadn't been listening. He wasn't sure if she'd be understanding or not if she'd caught him. He moved to go through the equipment and to make notes that her temperature was now lower.

"You were listening at the door," Pepper told him as she walked to the bed.

Bruce cringed a bit. "Sorry—"

"You just wanted to make sure I was okay…"

"Yes."

"I'm not mad," she said after a moment. She got into bed and curled up with a pillow and closed her eyes a little. "I'd much rather any of what just happened be you than Aldrich Killian."

Bruce appreciated at least that. "I'd smash things up and take you out of here…but I don't know what's going on yet…and I won't endanger your life if moving you could kill you…"

"Tony doesn't know where you are, does he?" Pepper asked sleepily. She held tight to the pillow in her arms.

He sat on the edge of the bed and checked her again. She was still hot. "No…"

"Do you know where we are?"

"Colorado… Far Northwestern corner… Moffat County…" he told her. "Middle of nowhere."

"Tony's okay?"

Bruce frowned. "I have Rhodey and Happy watching him."

"What happened?"

"I left him with sleeping pills and instructions on when to take them… He apparently drank himself to sleep the first night after taking the pills… I guess I should just be happy it was beer and not the hard stuff," Bruce told her. "Happy's keeping a closer eye on him…and Rhodey should be there by now."

"Killian told me—"

"We know," Bruce told her. "We saw the tape… We know that he told you that he'd kill Tony if you didn't go to him… And we watched you write him the letter."

"I didn't want to…to leave the letter…but Killian—"

"You were smart about it," Bruce told her. "But at first, it crushed him… You're his entire world, Pepper… He doesn't function well without you…without knowing that you're okay."

"You're such a good friend to him," she said.

Bruce was writing down notes and now that he had a conscious patient, he figured he'd ask her questions. "When was the last time you ate something?"

"No idea."

"Had something to drink?"

"Same."

Bruce frowned. "That's not going to help anything…" He made some more notes. He was going to make sure he pointed out how stupid Killian was next time he saw him. He was so lucky that Pepper was so strong. "Did they give you Motrin or Tylenol for the fever?"

"I have no idea what they've given me," Pepper said. "I know that Extremis has been reactivated…"

"Any…glowing…or burning things?"

Pepper shook her head. "I felt fine… I felt better. I don't know… It was days after that I became sick… It was just a headache at first…a little nauseous… I thought it was just stress… Food… Nothing like this…"

"What other symptoms have you had?"

"I'll start to sweat and feel like I'm on fire…and then I'll feel like I'm freezing… Migraine… I think I might have been hallucinating…"

Bruce frowned. He didn't like the sound of any of it. When he looked at her, he could see how pale she was. Pepper normally had quite beautiful fair skin, but it was a sickly white right now. Like white china. She wasn't okay. The last several minutes she'd seemed better than he knew she really was. He was worried and he didn't think he could hide it.

"I'm going to run a lot of tests…and I'm going to want you to eat, if you can…and get some liquids into you," Bruce told her. "I'd rather not have to put you onto IVs if I can help it."

"I made him mad," Pepper confessed. "He probably won't want to help me…"

"He doesn't have a choice," Bruce told her. "And I don't want you to worry about it. I want you to concentrate on getting better. You need soup."

"There's some in the cupboard," she said as she pointed across the room.

Bruce wished with all his heart that he could Hulk out, smash Killian, and take Pepper home. But that wasn't possible. She was too ill. And he didn't know what kind of ill. If she were stable, then he'd try it…but right now he just couldn't risk it.

He couldn't risk Pepper.

The door was opened as he was making his way towards the cupboard. He looked over to see them dragging two extra tables and the equipment he'd asked for. He pointed to where he wanted it set up. "Right here would be perfect," he told them before opening the cupboard.

He found the soup, bowl, and spoon. It took him no time at all to heat it up and have it on the nightstand. He was going to feed her, but he was letting it cool down first. While they set up tables, he searched the refrigerator and frowned. He pulled out a bottle of water and then passed along that he needed Gatorade for Pepper. Bruce tried to ignore them while they set up and went to Pepper's bedside.

Bruce was on the edge of the bed; Pepper had her back to him again. He turned to pick up the water from the nightstand table when he was presented with a thermometer. "Thank you," he said quickly. He'd been using the kiddie disposable head sticker kind before. Apparently that's what they could get on short notice. This was much more effective. "I'm going to check your temperature," Bruce told her before he put the tip into her ear. He held it there as he held the button until it beeped. He pulled it out a moment later and looked at the readout.

103.2F.

Bruce really didn't know how to bring it down to where it needed to be without a hospital. He turned to see if they'd finished setting up and caught them leaving the room. Getting up, he crossed the room to retrieve the bottle of Motrin. It was a fever reducer and that's what they desperately needed right now.

It took far too long for him to get Pepper to wake up enough to take the pills. He sat her up and had both the pills and the water ready. "We need to get this fever down," Bruce told her quietly. "If it's not down very soon then we're getting back into the shower…"

"No," Pepper said and tears sprung from her eyes.

"Come on," he said evenly and held up his hand with the pills. When she opened her mouth, he popped them in and then held up the open water bottle and carefully poured water into her mouth. He held her close, trying to bring her some kind of comfort. "Shh… It's going to be okay…"

"I want to go home," she managed to get out and clung to him.

He hated it when a woman cried. This broke his heart. How Bruce wished he could answer her plea. Bruce wondered if anyone was worried yet. He should have checked in. He wished he could have, even if it was just to tell them that he'd found her and to hold on.

"I'm going to get you home," Bruce promised.

. . .

TBC…


	6. No Substitute for a Good Assistant

**Title:** From the Ashes

**Author:** Shannon – shannyfish

**Disclaimer:** Iron Man and Avengers do not belong to me, but Marvel Entertainment and Disney. This is for entertainment purposes only.

**Rating:** PG-13 (for now)

**Summary:** Tony and Pepper start anew in New York. Starting over isn't always so easy… Post "Iron Man 3". Tony/Pepper

**Warning:** none that I can think of right now!

**Author's Note: **I think that given what happened in "Iron Man 3" that the characters can seem to be a little rocky! I promise, if they seem bipolar, they will straighten out! :D

Constructive criticism is appreciated!

. . .

"From the ashes a fire shall be woken,

A light from the shadows shall spring;

Renewed shall be blade that was broken,

The crownless again shall be king."

― J.R.R. Tolkien, _The Fellowship of the Ring_

. . .

"Just because we haven't heard anything from Bruce doesn't mean there's a problem," Happy said as he followed Tony around.

He was fuming. It'd been two days since Tony had woken from his extended slumber and Bruce hadn't checked in yet. It made him nervous. There were so many 'what ifs' that hung in the air. He and Rhodey had worked hard, even though Rhodey hadn't gotten as much work done while Tony had been sleeping. Tony had done what he thought Pepper would have wanted…and had not told his friend how disappointed he was in his lack of productivity…after all, Rhodey might point out that he was sleeping.

They'd caught up on all the work, though. The AIM system and 'upgrades' had been wiped from Rhodey's suit, a new paint job, and he was War Machine once again. "You might want to come up with a better password, by the way," Tony told him.

"Stop hacking into it," Rhodey told him.

"It's not really hacking if it's not a challenge," Tony retorted. He turned to Happy. "As for Bruce, I feel like he can handle any problem…with the green guy…but it doesn't mean we shouldn't care… Mainly, I want an update on if he's found out anything about Pepper…or Killian."

"There's a reason, I'm sure," Happy told him. "The suits aren't ready anyways, right? You were going to make them a bit more durable…to heat and strength, right?"

"I also really need to make this shell," Tony said motioning to the shell that Bruce had used before. "Fly on its own…and I need another shell to do the same. Life support and flight, that's it."

"That way we can fly in with Bruce and we can all fly out?" Rhodey asked.

"Right, " Tony told him.

"How long would it take to make them a bit more than just shells?" Happy asked.

"I don't even know how long it's going to take to do the upgrades to make these things strong enough to go up against Killian," Tony said honestly.

"I'll order in," Happy said before disappearing.

Tony brought up the Iron Man and War Machine specs on the holoprojector. Since he'd been up, he'd installed more of his equipment in order to work more efficiently. There were several upgrades that could be done on both models, but first and foremost, he needed to make sure that they could withstand the heat and super strength of someone with Extremis. That was a feat all on its own.

"Are we kidding ourselves trying to get these suits that upgraded in the time we have?" Rhodey asked him as he walked closer to Tony's side.

"Maybe," Tony admitted. "It might be easier to make another army of suits…but in the long run…we need this…and it's going to be the more efficient way to save Pepper…"

"Do you think Bruce found her?"

"Honestly," Tony said and let out a heavy breath. "I don't know. I hope so…and I hope the reason that he's not contacting us is because he can't to keep her safe, but at the same time…I would love an update… Even if it's just a yes or no one. It's still something."

"Well then, let's distract you," Rhodey said. They both stared at the holoprojections of their suits for a moment in silence. "We have to make sure that the important systems are heavily shielded…"

"We're going to want that for the whole suit…and maybe a cooling system added in," Tony said. "It gets hot when they want it to…"

"Oh, I know it does," Rhodey told him. "How are we going to fit all of that in here…without making it a tank?"

"Is Bruce back yet?"

Rhodey just stared at him. "No…you know that."

"He makes a better Pepper than you do," Tony commented with a frown and then turned back to the holoprojections. "You know, I'm going to use you for physical labor… Maybe have you paint one of the suits…"

"Great, great…" Rhodey replied dryly. He sighed and shook his head. "You're a pain in the ass all the time, aren't you?"

"This is new, _really_?" Tony asked. The truth was, he was trying to distract himself. He was trying not to focus on things. Rhodey was a good friend and all, but he just didn't compliment him in this area the way that Bruce and even Pepper did.

"I'll go get you a Gatorade," Rhodey said with frustration as he walked off.

"The yellow one!" Tony called. "And maybe some…I don't know…something…" He turned back to the holoprojections and started to pull them apart. He needed to start with the basic structures. He knew that if the whole suit wasn't kept cold, then not only could the outer armor start to melt but then he was faced with the interference with the suit working. He didn't need any of the computer components fried. He relied on JARVIS and his HUD. He needed those things working.

"How can I assist you, Sir?" JARVIS piped up all on his own.

"Who said I needed your help?"

"Colonel Rhodes, Sir."

"He's right," Tony said a moment later with a sigh. "JARVIS, we're going to need to put cooling completely through this suit…and look at a different type of metal…something that doesn't melt as easy."

"Sir, may I remind you of how hot Extremis can—"

"I know! I know!" Tony shouted. He wanted it to be easy. It wasn't easy. None of this was easy. This was hard…and stressful…and all he wanted was someone there to make it seem easier…

Bruce was always good for bouncing ideas off of while throwing back equally as brilliant ones. He understood these things. Rhodey just had a rough understanding. He needed someone who could understand the fine tuning elements.

And Pepper…

Pepper was smarter than everyone knew. She was absolutely brilliant. She grounded him and kept him sane. She did so much…and she put up with so much. He didn't know how she did it. She could see things sometimes that he just couldn't…even if they were right in front of him. She kept him going with things, encouraged him, and pushed him more than he wanted sometimes… She believed in him. And more than anything else, Pepper loved him…no matter what stupid he acted…or how much he neglected her…or how obsessed he got… She was the strongest person he knew…

"JARVIS, bring me up an image of Pepper," Tony said, his voice breaking a bit. He motioned to the area he wanted it. "Full holoimage. You can do that, right?"

"Is there a specific one you prefer, Sir?" JARVIS asked.

"Do you have any of the video from Malibu? From Pepper in the workshop?" he asked. "One of the times she was trying to get me to listen and I ignored her…"

"There are many instances where that occurred, Sir," JARVIS responded.

"Of course there are," Tony said. "Pick one… Display that…as a holoimage…just Pepper…"

"Mobility?"

"Yes."

"Audio?"

"Yes." Tony pulled in a deep breath and then looked up and smiled for a minute. Pepper looked so irritated with him. She started to move and for a minute, he had to remind him that it was just a recording of her. She was in a blouse and skirt…and barefoot.

"I don't understand why you can't just take a minute to stop and discuss this with me," holoimage Pepper went on. "I thought we were partners in this…"

And then he remembered the conversation…fight…whatever it was. It was after New York. Their first week back and he'd shut her out and had pretty much ignored everything she wanted to talk about. Suddenly he felt quite guilty. He wasn't sure if that was really the motivation that he wanted right now. He couldn't stop staring at her, though. His precious Pepper. His whole world.

"Time to get to work, JARVIS," he finally said as he forced himself to get back to work. He listened to her rant in the background. It made things a bit like the old days… It was better than Rhodey standing around being helpful. He'd have to add something cool to War Machine to make up for being such a jerk. But that could wait for now.

"Waiting for your orders as always, Sir."

"Let's make a list," Tony said. "Cooling system…better armor…whatever we have to do…different material…thicker…whatever we have to do."

"Are we concentrating on the Iron Man and War Machines suits currently on display, Sir?"

"No," Tony said suddenly. He looked over to where holoimage Pepper was currently pacing. "We're going to make a new one."

"Starting from scratch. Always a good choice, Sir."

"Back to basics," Tony mumbled to himself. "Again…"

. . .

He'd missed being able to lock people out of his workspace. This really wasn't his workspace. It was a part of the house that he'd converted to work as such for the time being. Tony was sure that Pepper wouldn't be thrilled with what he'd done when she got home, but he'd be happy to apologize profusely and make every effort to make it up to her in every way he could think.

Rhodey had stayed out of the way, but Happy had come down and caught him talking back to the holoimage Pepper even though it was an old conversation. He'd been saying the things that he should have said. Happy had just looked extremely concerned. Though, Tony wasn't sure what he could really do to really concern any of them enough to have him put on a psych hold. And in a way…he was grateful for that.

"What is this?" Happy asked.

He'd brought him dinner…which was Chinese…and Gatorade. Apparently they were worried about him getting dehydrated… Tony walked around with one of the boxes and a pair of chopsticks. He ate directly out of the box as he walked around the suit that was currently constructed. Record time. It was worth the extra manual labor he'd put into this suit. "Life support, JARVIS loaded into the HUD, flight, and then weapons. Defensive only weapons…not a lot, just enough for self defense basically… A normal person's version…not mine…"

"I was going to say," Happy retorted.

"Heavily shielded. We need that with the heat that we know Killian can put out… He got Rhodey out of the Iron Patriot that way…and he tried to kill me that way, too," Tony said. "Cooling system…because besides us not frying in the suits…we need it to keep JARVIS up and running… Can't do anything about JARVIS…he's like Jiminy Cricket!"

"I'll take that as a compliment, Sir," JARVIS spoke up.

"You should!" Tony told him. He turned his attention back to Happy. "None of these suits are like the others, though…" He wasn't happy about that, but it was the most efficient way to do things. They didn't have the time to make everything that intricate.

"You mean the pieces don't fly around?" Happy asked.

Tony nodded. "They have DNA encoding, though." He sighed. "I don't want anyone using one of these suits again who shouldn't… Luckily, I have all the DNA profiles in the computer that I needed… Five profiles."

"I'm a little scared of where this is going…"

"You shouldn't be," Tony told him. "I was being smart. It's only keyed like a fingerprint, but with DNA."

"I got that far…"

"So, there'll be four suits for this…anyways," Tony explained and brought up the specs for all four. "Two of them are oldies, but goodies… Iron Man and War Machine…"

"This one is for Pepper," Happy said.

"Yeah," Tony said.

"Good," Happy said quickly. "I think you're a little late doing that."

"The other one is for Banner… It's a lot like Pepper's suit as far as capabilities… The main difference is that his suit can morph to accommodate Banner no matter if he's Bruce or the Hulk. We don't know where we're going…all we know is that we'll need to get out of there…and we'll need to be as prepared as possible."

"There are four suits…but you said five DNA profiles," Happy said.

"I don't think I'll have time to build five," Tony said. "And let's face it… There's no guarantee that Rhodey would be able to get into War Machine if we parked them for any reason. So, the only suit that has only one access profile is Pepper's…"

"I don't know, you might look good in it," Happy teased.

"Five DNA profiles," Tony told him. "Pepper, Bruce, Rhodey, me, and…you. Just in case."

"Me?" Happy asked, he was obviously shocked.

"I don't want to ever see you like I did in that hospital bed, Happy," Tony told him. "I know you can handle yourself, but just in case..."

"You know I'm supposed to be your bodyguard, right?"

"I thought you got promoted from that lousy job," Tony teased. "I heard your boss was an idiot."

"He is," Happy said. "All of the time. But he has his moments…"

"It'll be just for 'oh shit' moments," Tony told him. "We have those…from time to time…"

"Not for joyriding?"

"Only when Pepper's out of town," Tony quipped with a smirk.

Happy smiled back. "I'm glad you finished this one first." There was silence between them for a moment. "You need sleep, you know…"

"I know," Tony said. "I was just going to get JARVIS on task for getting pieces fabricated while I slept. Promise."

"You know it's two in the morning…"

"Still early then."

"You need sleep…" Happy told him. "Bruce might be calling in the morning…"

Tony sighed. "I know…"

"And what about…this…Pepper," Happy said.

JARVIS had programmed the holoimage of Pepper to change to different conversations. The variety kept him from pulling him from what he was working on. "Bed for her too…"

"Please tell me it's just where JARVIS turns her off."

"What else—" Tony started to ask and then stopped. "Get your mind out of the gutter, Happy…"

"Sometimes you get low," Happy said. "I wasn't judging…just wanted to know if it was going to be safe to wake you in the morning…"

"I'm sure I'll be up first, but don't worry…it'll be safe…no kinky stuff," Tony assured him. "Five more minutes."

"Five minutes," Happy said. "Don't make me come back to check on things."

Tony turned back to the images of the two suits that needed to be altered and the one that needed to still be constructed. He made sure that everything was on the list of things that needed to be done while he slept. He wanted to the construction started first thing… He only planned to sleep a few hours… That was all he really needed.

"Goodnight, Ms. Potts," Tony told the holoimage.

JARVIS automatically turned her off. The lights in that area started to be shut off as well.

Tony turned and tried not to dwell on the fact that he'd be going upstairs to an empty bed. "Goodnight, Mr. Stark," Pepper's voice echoed behind him. He paused for a moment and forced himself not to look back, he knew that it would just be empty space and it would hurt all the more. Instead, he pictured her standing there. His beautiful, strong, and perfect Pepper with a smile on her lips.

Thank you, JARVIS.

. . .

"I want to take it back," Rhodey said.

"What?" Tony asked.

"What I was thinking about you."

"Nice things, I hope," Tony teased with a smirk.

"Sure," Rhodey just got out as he continued to stare. "You've really outdone yourself…"

"Not really…"

"Trust me," Rhodey told him.

All four sets were complete. It wasn't even evening yet. Iron Man and War Machine even looked like brand new models. He was sure that it was the shiny new paint that really was impressing Rhodey.

"Oh and don't worry… I put a flag on War Machine… Just so no one would miss the Iron Patriot paintjob too much," he said as he motioned to the side.

"Nice," Rhodey said with a smile.

"No word from Bruce?"

"No," Rhodey said. "It's been days since we heard from Banner…"

"I knew I should have put a chip in him," Tony said with a sigh. He raked his fingers through his hair.

"You know he's not a puppy, right?"

"Sure," Tony said.

"What are we going to do?"

"You didn't come up with a plan?" Tony asked, pretending to be shocked. "I was hoping we could use SHIELD to trace where Bruce had last called from."

"Denver, Colorado," JARVIS filled in.

"Or…ask JARVIS."

"JARVIS always knows," Tony said. "And if he doesn't, then Pepper knows…" His voice dropped at the end and he sucked in breath. He tried to concentrate. "Maybe we just have to go out there and scout things out…"

"Do you know how big Denver is?"

"I'm sure JARVIS has a location that's closer than just Denver," Tony said.

"Doctor Banner called in from a cell phone," JARVIS told them. "I have the location and am feeding it into the HUDs now."

"We need to tell Happy," Rhodey said.

"You tell Happy while I make sure that the suits are all linked up so we can autopilot the other two," Tony said. Rhodey left quickly and Tony looked back at the suits. His was the standard red and gold, War Machine was back to charcoal and silver, Pepper's colors were very similar to Iron Man's, and then the last one that he'd made for Bruce/Hulk was a black and gold and when it expanded to hold the Hulk the other armor was a green color as homage to the Hulk.

He just hoped this would work.

. . .

"Aliens!"

Tony looked around and noticed a homeless man who looked quite startled at their touchdown. He was certain that it looked far more intimidating with four suits rather than him just flying solo. The man wasn't fleeing, though; he'd just taken a step back and shoved his hands up in the air as if he was about to proclaim something else. He flipped the faceplate up and hoped that it would calm the man.

"Don't take me!" the man shouted. "I don't do well with probing! Take Greg! He's been waiting for y'all to come back and take him back to your mother ship! I can take you to him!"

He and Rhodey just exchanged looks for a moment once Rhodey's faceplate was up as well. "We're looking for someone, Sir. We were hoping you could help…"

"I know people," the guy said as he approached them. "I got information. Everyone comes to me for information."

"Great," Tony said. "We're looking for a man. He's got dark brownish…sort of messy…a little curly," Tony started to ramble and motioned to his own hair as he tried to make sense.

Rhodey held out his hand, palm up, and suddenly a picture of Bruce appeared in holoform. "You had time for some upgrades, remember?"

"Oh right…that…" Tony mumbled. He really did need more sleep. He'd sleep once Pepper was safe back at home with him.

"Did something happen to him? He's the opto-gyno-cologist, isn't he?" the man asked as he squinted at the holoprojection. "I told him! I told him not to leave Denver! He didn't need to go up to Craig! No one who ever goes up to Craig ever comes back alive…" The man shook his head. "There's all kinds of things out there…"

"So, you saw him?"

The homeless man nodded. "He went up to Craig... They needed a doctor for something. He said he was a doctor."

"An…opto-gyno-cologist?" Tony asked and the man nodded. Tony would have to remember to tease Bruce about that at the appropriate time. "What kind of things are going on up there?"

"What isn't? There's so much unrest! It's like the damn civil war, but they're trying to rope in Colorado!" the man ranted. "I think those re-enactments are giving people crazy ideas! And then…there's the zombies…"

"Zombies?" Tony asked, trying to keep a serious 'I believe you' tone in place. "What about the velociraptors?"

"There's _zombie_ velociraptors!" the man told him. "They live in that tall grass… It's all over the place once you leave the city! I told him not to leave! It wasn't safe!"

Tony nodded. He noticed that Rhodey had closed his faceplate, most likely to keep from laughing in the man's face. "Thanks for the information…and warnings…uh…what's your name?"

"Jim Ruglin," the man said.

"Jim," Tony said with a nod. "I have to go save my future wife and the doctor… But, I'll find you and repay you somehow…"

"Just promise to be good aliens!" Jim told him.

"Promise," Tony said with a smile before snapping the faceplate down.

"Plotting a route for Craig, Colorado, Sir," JARVIS reported immediately.

. . .

TBC…


	7. Fear Come True

**Title:** From the Ashes

**Author:** Shannon – shannyfish

**Disclaimer:** Iron Man and Avengers do not belong to me, but Marvel Entertainment and Disney. This is for entertainment purposes only.

**Rating:** PG-13 (for now)

**Summary:** Tony and Pepper start anew in New York. Starting over isn't always so easy… Post "Iron Man 3". Tony/Pepper

**Warning:** none that I can think of right now!

**Author's Note: **I think that given what happened in "Iron Man 3" that the characters can seem to be a little rocky! I promise, if they seem bipolar, they will straighten out! :D

Constructive criticism is appreciated!

. . .

"From the ashes a fire shall be woken,

A light from the shadows shall spring;

Renewed shall be blade that was broken,

The crownless again shall be king."

― J.R.R. Tolkien, _The Fellowship of the Ring_

. . .

Pepper felt like she was dying. This felt so much worse than when Killian had originally infected her with the Extremis virus. She felt bruised all over, like her insides were acid, and she was either burning up or freezing. She was weak and could barely lift her arm enough to grab something off of the nightstand.

Bruce had been checking on her every thirty minutes. He had her hooked up to an IV to push fluids and keep her hydrated, but she was still running a high-grade fever and that was what he seemed most concerned about. She wasn't even sure what he had her on; she didn't care as long as it worked. She trusted Bruce. He'd sit on the edge of the bed and feed her soup careful not to get any on her

"You should go," Pepper whispered. She was freezing and Bruce had gotten under the blankets with her and was holding her. It was so comforting and even though she didn't warm up so much, the comfort level was more than enough to ease her from her teeth chattering.

"You know I'm not leaving you," Bruce said. "We've had this conversation… I don't even know what's going on yet…"

"Aldrich isn't going to hurt me," Pepper told him slowly, her eyes starting to close.

"Killian's already been working his brainwashing skills… He uses your fear of him killing Tony—"

And tears fell from her eyes. She felt sick to think about how Bruce was right. They'd gone over this; she knew that, it didn't make it better or easier. She really was a weapon. She was a weapon that Killian could use against Tony Stark. She didn't need the Extremis for that…

"Pepper, don't cry," Bruce said and she felt his lips press against her forehead. "Shhh…"

"If the tests don't come back with results, I want you to get out of here and find Tony," Pepper barely got out in one breathe. She was so weak. She opened her eyes and looked at him. His calm brown eyes looking down at her. She could see his worry and anxiety behind them at her bringing it up. "If you find Tony…you can come back…"

"And what if I'm too late?" he breathed. Bruce pushed hair away from her face. "I would never forgive myself…and Tony would never forgive me… He'd die from the grief and guilt, Pepper…"

"Then he better hurry up," she whispered and pushed forward a weak smile. "He's already late."

. . .

As she burned up, Bruce did the best he could. She didn't want to eat anything. Pepper would drink, but she didn't want to eat. Bruce had already put her in the shower to try to cool her down, but she didn't think it had helped. She didn't glow or melt anything, so Pepper didn't think it was Extremis.

But she was still sick.

She hated being sick. This was different though. She couldn't keep anything down and she was absolutely miserable. Pepper just wanted to sleep. She felt weak and not in control. And she felt guilty…all she wanted was for Bruce to go and get help, but he couldn't… He wouldn't…because of her. Because she was sick.

Pepper was sweating so badly and her hair was clinging to her forehead…and to her neck. It made her feel even sicker. All she wanted was to go home. She didn't care if she still felt like this. All she wanted was home and Tony.

"I'm going to try to get some anti-nausea medicine," Bruce told her as he stroked her sweat soaked hair. "I'm just doing a panel… It takes so much longer because I'm not sending it out to a lab… I have to run all the tests myself… I just don't want to give you something that may make you sicker…"

"I don't think that's possible," she mumbled.

"I can try for a stronger pain killer…"

"Deactivate Extremis," Pepper begged. She stared up at him and she could tell that he was torn. She didn't get sick until after it had been reactivated, but that didn't mean that was why she was sick. It had taken a while before she'd felt so ill. She didn't know why, she just knew that Extremis was to blame in some way.

"You know I can't," Bruce told her. "Not only will Killian come in here and try to kill me…which in turn will mean that I'll put you in danger because the big guy will want to smash him…and I don't want that… But, there's also the fact that I honestly don't think your body can handle doing such a thing until your temperature is normal for at least twenty-four hours."

"Can you have a talk with it?"

Bruce smiled down at her. "I have… Believe it or not."

Her voice got really quiet and she closed her eyes as she spoke. "I'm dying, aren't I?" she asked, but it was more of a statement than a question. She opened her eyes and stared up at his face. He didn't want to answer; she could see it in his eyes.

"I…I don't know that, Pepper," Bruce told her. She could see the honesty in his eyes.

"But I'm not getting better," she whispered. She rolled on her side and just stared at him. She was so uncomfortable. Pepper really couldn't think of a time where she was anywhere near as sick or miserable in her whole life. She groaned and rolled to her other side. She groaned again. She'd sweated so badly that her pillow and her sheet under her were soaked through. It didn't help her feel any better.

"Let me do something to help," Bruce pleaded.

"The bed," she whispered as tears fell from her eyes. Pepper hated being so incapable of doing anything. She was so used to taking care of Tony… She wasn't used to depending on someone else, especially not to this point.

"Let me put you in the shower… It'll make you feel better…and I'll take care of things here…"

"Bruce—"

"Don't argue," he told her. He was smiling like everything was going to be okay. It brought a spark of comfort to her. "Maybe by the time I get you settled back into bed, I'll have figured out what's going on…or at least have some clue."

So, Pepper didn't argue. She couldn't walk though. She couldn't stand alone. So, Bruce carried her and put her in the shower in her clothing. She'd insisted that he leave towels, a pair of panties, and a shirt. That was really all she needed. It was really the most clothing she could handle having on right now. He'd done it, just like he always did. Bruce was good about promises. She was glad that he was such good friends with Tony, they were good for each other.

She wondered while she sat in the shower, if Bruce was outside the door with his ear to it…just listening. She didn't try to stand, though. Pepper was too weak to attempt it. So, she sat under the cool spray of the shower and stripped out of her clothing. She even took the time to wash her hair and her body. It really did feel good. She hated feeling so sweaty… It wasn't in her job description. There was a time and a place for that.

Reaching up, she pulled the handle down to turn off the shower. She sat there for a minute before opening the glass door and reaching out for the towels that had been left there. She managed to get her hair up in the first one before wrapping in the second one. She was careful when she dried herself; she had to be mindful of the IV tubing that was there. She'd been unhooked, but she still needed to take care of it.

Eventually, she was dried off completely and in the clothes that had been left for her. It was just about perfect timing. She only had to wait a few minutes before Bruce was politely knocking on the door. When he entered, it was like he wasn't quite sure if she was truly descent.

"I feel better," she told him. And she did. Pepper felt like if he held onto her, that maybe she could walk back to the bed. She didn't say that though. She didn't want to waste the energy and she didn't think that Bruce was really up to chancing it.

"I'm glad," he told her and picked her up.

Being set into a newly made bed was like a dream. She noticed that he'd done something with the sheets. She wasn't sure, but it seemed like he'd folded and layered them so that it wouldn't be such a big deal if it needed to be changed in the future. She appreciated it. Pepper appreciated how sweet Bruce was being and how comfortable she could feel around him.

"I think I know why you're so sick," Bruce said as he handed her her brush and hair band from the bathroom. He took a moment and checked her temperature. "You're down again… Hopefully it stays there…" Pepper watched as he recorded it in the notebook he'd been writing everything down in.

"What's wrong with me?" Pepper asked. She'd felt good enough to brush her hair and to put it up, which she was sure would be happy with that decision later on.

Bruce had his mouth open to answer, but a crash from outside kept him from following through.

. . .

"You do not move!" Bruce told her.

Pepper didn't know what to think. Was Tony there? Was this their rescue? Was this something else? She knew what could happen with someone who was unstable with Extremis in their system. They could explode… And if Killian was creating more minions with Extremis…they could be in so much trouble.

"Bruce—"

"Do you trust me?" he asked.

"Yes," she whispered from where he'd put her. Pepper was sitting on the floor under the sink counter in the bathroom. Bruce had put a blanket on the floor, set a folded one next to her, and had lined the wall she was sitting up against with two pillows.

"I'm going to lock the door… I'll keep them away, I promise," he told her. "You don't open that door…not for anyone…"

"But—"

"If it's me…I'll look a little different," Bruce told her. "Big…green…a little angry… Don't worry, though… I can control it a bit more… And I'll have my own key." He smiled. "Pretty much anyone who I may send for you would be able to get in…"

"And Killian?" Pepper asked. She was terrified that it was Tony and that Killian would try to come in there and take her away while there was all the fighting going on.

"Don't you worry about him," Bruce said. "I'll make sure that he doesn't come anywhere near here."

"Bruce—"

"Trust me," he whispered and leaned in to kiss her forehead before opening the door to peek out. He looked back at her one more time before turning the lock on the door and pulling it closed behind him.

. . .

Pepper had dozed off at one point. She'd woken up with a start to the sound of yelling and pounding and gunfire. She sat up a bit more because she'd ended up slouching when she fallen asleep. She pressed her back up against the pillow and wall even more. She held the blanket around her and just stared at the door.

How long had she been there?

How long had she been sleeping?

Pepper felt panic setting in. She desperately wished for a watch… She hated being so in the dark and out of control of things. Pepper thought about going and at least peaking. She'd promised Bruce that she wouldn't… And when she attempted to move an inch from her spot, her body protested.

She was too sick and too weak.

Her stomach was churning and felt like it was full of acid as she listened to the chaos outside. Pepper managed to be able to stretch far enough to grab the trashcan and heave the contents of her stomach out into it. She whimpered for a moment before pushing it away. She grabbed the bottom of a towel hanging on the side of the shower and was able to pull it down and wipe her mouth with it. The towel dropped from her hands and she leaned back, staring up at the bottom of the counter.

Tears rolled down her cheeks.

She felt absolutely helpless.

. . .

The feeling of someone stroking her cheek woke her. She blinked her eyes several times before the person there came into focus…and for a moment, she thought it was Tony. Pepper blinked once more and then she felt her heart stop. Crouched down in front of her was Aldrich Killian. He didn't look like he'd been affected at all by what had been going on outside.

"There you are," he whispered, a toothy smile on his face. He seemed happy enough to find her. Pepper was sure it was because he still wanted her as a trophy.

"I'm sick," she whispered. "Dying…"

"No," Killian told her. "I'm not going to let that happen… I'll find another doctor. We'll go somewhere else… Maybe China…"

"Please, Aldrich…" she pleaded. Pepper didn't want to be moved. She didn't want to be hidden away again. She'd rather die there than run away with Aldrich Killian.

He continued to grin at her. "Virginia…do you honestly think I would just leave you behind?" he asked. "You and I are going to disappear… I'll find another genius doctor… But first, I'm going to take you out there and get you the best seat in the house to watch every person you care about die."

"You promised," she told him as tears cascaded down her cheeks. She could feel her shirt becoming damp.

"And they brought the fight to me," he told her as if he were the victim in it all. "And I won't let Tony Stark or anyone else threaten our happiness…"

"I'd rather_ die_ than go with you!" she spat.

"Believe me, that can be arranged," Killian growled at her.

Pepper tried to push herself back and then remembered that there was a wall there. She was effectively cornered and trapped. He grabbed her and forced her to her feet. She could barely stand on her own. It made her feel all the more nauseas. She just wanted to throw up and sit there under the sink.

That didn't happen though.

Killian dragged her out, he didn't seem to care that she didn't have the strength to walk on her own…or that she wasn't dressed properly. Pepper really wasn't too keen on being dragged about in just a t-shirt and panties.

"Let me go," she whined.

"First, you watched your beloved Tony Stark die…and then I'll think about what I'm going to do with you," he spat at her.

Pepper finally gave up and when Killian was practically completely dragging her, he stopped and slung her over his shoulder. She really didn't prefer this. She felt completely exposed to the whole world. On the plus side, she wasn't feel quite as sick or that her arm was going to be dislocated or be worried about a burn that would be forming on her leg.

"You've got your heads in the clouds, Virginia!" Killian told her. "We could do so much! Don't you see? I've been trying to clear your head of all Tony Stark's brainwashing…and then that Doctor Banner just does it all over again. I'm trying to help you get your life back…and reach your full potential and you just give in to them! You need serious help, Virginia!"

Pepper just tried to toon him out. Nothing that he was going to say was going to be true. Tony didn't brainwash her. Bruce didn't brainwash her. She'd made choices in life. Some of them she had wondered that if given the chance would she change them, but then she wouldn't be where she was… And she loved being CEO of Stark Industries, no matter how stressful the job was. She loved being with Tony… She loved Tony… As far as the grand scheme of things went, she was happy with her life.

"You told me you wouldn't date me when you worked with AIM because it would be wrong to date someone you worked with…" Killian ranted. "And then look at you! Tony Stark! Was it because of how I looked? Was that it? You can see how much I've changed since then! Why hasn't anything changed?"

"Because I don't love you," she whispered.

Killian stopped and let her tumble from his shoulder and onto the ground. She let out a cry and groaned and moaned. "You may not love me now, Virginia, but you'll love me in five months…"

"No, I won't," she told him as she pushed with all her strength to sit up.

"You will! You'll learn to love me… You'll learn that I'm right about Stark… I'm the one who has your best interest at heart… I'm the one who has a vision for the future… Do you really think Tony Stark would have you at his side if you weren't beautiful and good in bed?"

Pepper ignored him. "I told you that I don't date people I work with and that's true… Tony and I didn't start to date until after I was already CEO of Stark Industries… It wasn't like I was his PA…"

"He was still your boss," Killian told her as he took a step closer to her, all the while staring down at her. "His name is on every building…"

"And someday, that name will be mine," Pepper managed to get out. She felt like she was going to lose it. She didn't think there was anything else to throw up. Her stomach apparently had other plans though. She started to heave, but it was only dry heaving. It still hurt her whole chest and her throat… "If I don't die first," she mumbled as she braced herself on her hands. She stared at the ground and just wished for him to kill her. Pepper didn't think she was going to get better. This was it.

"Stark will never be your name," Killian said. "If Tony really wanted to make that commitment to you, he would have already done it. What man wouldn't have by now? If he were a true genius, he would have been down on his knee after the first week."

Pepper found herself dry heaving again. She felt like death was closer. She looked up and it felt like Killian was looming over her… Maybe it really was death looming over her…

"I want to help you…" he said calmly. "You just have to accept it, Virginia…"

"My name is Pepper," she said, it started off as a whisper and then got incredibly stronger. She managed to get to her feet and move her whole body in his direction, arms out to shove him. If she was going to die…she wasn't going to die on his terms. She was going to be Pepper Potts.

"Pepper!" a voice called.

It felt like the world had been hit to slow motion. It was all a blur and her vision was darkening… Aldrich Killian flew backwards and Pepper just hoped that that would be the last that she'd see of him.

"Pepper!"

Tony.

Her body started to collapse to the ground; a smile was firmly on her face as she continued to listen to her name being called. Tony was there. That was all that mattered.

"Pepper!"

Tony.

"I love you," she whispered before the darkness took hold.

. . .

TBC…


	8. I'll Make Better Mistakes Tomorrow

**Title:** From the Ashes

**Author:** Shannon – shannyfish

**Disclaimer:** Iron Man and Avengers do not belong to me, but Marvel Entertainment and Disney. This is for entertainment purposes only.

**Rating:** PG-13 (for now)

**Summary:** Tony and Pepper start anew in New York. Starting over isn't always so easy… Post "Iron Man 3". Tony/Pepper

**Warning:** none that I can think of right now!

**Author's Note: **I think that given what happened in "Iron Man 3" that the characters can seem to be a little rocky! I promise, if they seem bipolar, they will straighten out! :D

Constructive criticism is appreciated!

. . .

"From the ashes a fire shall be woken,

A light from the shadows shall spring;

Renewed shall be blade that was broken,

The crownless again shall be king."

― J.R.R. Tolkien, _The Fellowship of the Ring_

. . .

"Pepper!" Tony screamed. He'd felt like he'd screamed her name over and over again.

He hadn't expected Killian to already have so many Extremis followers. Tony had parked the armor for Pepper and Bruce to ensure that it didn't take unnecessary damage. And he'd felt so much relief when the Hulk had appeared in all his green angry splendor.

Killian had appeared with Pepper in tow. He'd seemed so distracted with Pepper that he hadn't seemed to notice their approach at first. Tony's breath felt like it had been knocked out of him when he saw Killian drop Pepper to the ground.

"Pepper!" he screamed again. He kept hoping that she'd move away so that they'd all have a clear shot. Even with War Machine and the Hulk, Tony wasn't sure if they could take Killian down. But the fact that Pepper wasn't getting to her feet worried him more.

"Tony, I've got a lock," Rhodey's voice echoed through his helmet.

"What about Pepper?" Tony asked and then a lock came up on his end as well. "I've got it, too…"

"Let's do it while Pepper is clear," Rhodey said.

But before Tony could agree, the whole where Pepper and Killian were seemed to go up. Tony didn't feel like he could move fast enough. Like he was caught in slow motion. Rhodey was at his side and the Hulk was already there. His mind flashed back to when he'd told her to let go…that he'd catch her…and then the thing she'd been on shifted just as she had let go and he'd watched in horror as she'd fallen to a fiery death. Or at least he'd thought he'd lost her.

"Be okay, Pep," he whispered as he continued to move towards where he'd last seen her.

"Scanning now, Sir," JARVIS announced. "Taking into account possibility of Extremis."

"Tell me something, JARVIS!"

"Still working, Sir."

"Work faster!" he spat. And just as he neared, he watched as the Hulk scooped up Pepper…and she wasn't moving. Hulk made a low sad sound before a loud angry roar erupted from him. Tony felt like he couldn't get there fast enough. Just as he finally got there, the Hulk shrunk down into Bruce Banner.

Tony collapsed down next to Bruce; he was still in his armor. "JAR-JARVIS!" The seconds it took for JARVIS to respond felt like a lifetime.

"Weak vital signs, Sir," JARVIS reported. Pepper's vital signs fluttered to life on his HUD.

The faceplate retracted and he remembered the other suits. He'd kept them hidden away to keep them from becoming unnecessarily damaged. He called for both of them. "She's going to be okay," he said mostly to himself as he moved closer.

"We really need to get her to a hospital," Bruce told him. "The best hospital in this area is going to be the University of Colorado Hospital in Aurora. But it's probably over two hundred miles away…"

"Not our way of traveling," Tony said and released himself from his Iron Man armor. He had his earpiece with JARVIS still in and gave him the command to open Pepper's suit up. He scooped Pepper from Bruce and just silently prayed that she would be okay. "You're going to be okay, Honey…"

"I told her I wouldn't let Killian near her," Bruce admitted. "But I had to help you… I didn't know Killian had gotten past…"

"She's okay," Rhodey said. Tony hadn't noticed when he'd gotten out of his own suit. "She's going to be okay… You did your best…"

Tony stared down at her, willing her to open her eyes as he carried her to where her suit was waiting for her. It would safely keep her, monitor her, and transport her to the hospital. Tony just hoped that it wouldn't be her final ride. He froze when he saw her lips move. He couldn't hear anything, though. "Pepper?" he whispered and leaned his ear down so that he could hear her better.

"You're late."

. . .

They'd arrived with a medical team ready for them when they landed. Tony had removed Pepper from the suit and laid her on the gurney waiting. A medical team had surrounded her and then Bruce was off and running in only pants that he was holding up. They'd gone past the area in which Rhodey and Tony could follow and it was so hard to be okay with that.

"We should call Happy," Rhodey said after they'd sat, stood, and paced in the waiting area.

"Can you do it?" Tony asked.

"Yeah…I can…"

"He's going to have questions," Tony went on a moment later. He was staring down at the floor and trying to keep from thinking negative thoughts, though they seemed to just seep into his mind just the same. "He can bring the private jet if he wants," he said.

"Okay," Rhodey responded quietly. "And Tony?"

Tony lifted his head.

"None of this was your fault. You know that right?"

"I don't know if Pepper's okay, yet," Tony told him.

Rhodey frowned at him. "Either way—"

"No," Tony said. "Either she's okay…or everything's over…"

"Tony—"

"I'm serious," Tony snapped. "The world will end… And I don't even know who would inherit Stark Industries… Pepper would know that…"

Rhodey just continued to frown. "She's going to be okay."

"How can you know that?"

"I know Pepper," Rhodey insisted. "She's stronger than any of us give her credit… And she's stubborn…she's put up with you this long… And this is the best goddamn hospital in the whole US. I even looked it up on my phone to make sure Banner wasn't out of touch. This place is the best. And Banner's back there…"

"Call Happy…" Tony said. "Please," he added a moment later as he rubbed his face.

And Rhodey was finally gone.

And it didn't help.

He couldn't stop thinking about how he'd failed Pepper. How everything was his fault. He'd had chances to give up being Iron Man. He hadn't done it. And it was starting to scare him as he thought back to when Pepper had told him she understood why he liked being in the suits so much.

After Obadiah…he could have stopped. He was too star struck, though. Too giddy with the idea of being a super hero. He'd gone on national television with the ability to deny everything and instead he'd flat out said 'I am Iron Man'. After Vanko and Hammer he could have stopped. He'd lowered his drinking considerably and he'd been given a second lease on life…but still… He knew he didn't need to be Iron Man, he was Tony Stark…everyone in the world knew who he was without the suit. And then New York… If anything, he would have thought that would have been enough… But no, he'd just felt the need to make more suits…dozens and dozens… Did they come in handy? Yes. Did that mean it was right? No. Aldrich Killian and the Mandarin (though they were really the same person) had come out of the wood works and had threatened everything in his life…including Pepper… And what had he done? Moved and had wanted to set up shop. He'd stop Pepper he could stop, but in all honesty…he didn't think he could. It was almost like an addiction…

And like any addiction, it was destroying his life…

He'd been given chances to stop and he'd made other choices…

Choices…

It seemed like that's how everything had began. He and Pepper had been discussing choices and how they'd affected their lives. Every choice they made affected what the next day would bring. And so far, he wondered if he'd made any choices differently if he'd still be lucky enough to have Pepper or would she have left him? He shuddered at the idea of a world without Pepper Potts.

"I am who I am because of the choices I made yesterday," Tony said aloud to no one.

"Eleanor Roosevelt."

Tony looked up to find Bruce standing there. He was wearing blue scrubs, which was an improvement to holding his pants up. "Yeah…"

"Why…exactly are you quoting Eleanor Roosevelt? She doesn't quite seem up your alley," Bruce said.

"Pepper…she's the one who told me that quote," he admitted. "I told her I liked 'I'll make better mistakes tomorrow'."

Bruce nodded as he crossed his arms over his chest. "That sounds more like you."

"Pepper…"

"She's okay for now," Bruce said as he sat down next to Tony. "Basically…the Extremis is fighting...cells that are healthy."

"Why do I feel like you're not telling me everything?" Tony asked.

"It's the truth," Bruce told him. "That's literally what's happening… And we've got her temperature down…her pain is down…and she's as stable as she's going to be for the moment."

"What do I need to do?"

Bruce sighed. "I put in a call to Fury. Since it's not in Pepper's best interest to move her right now, he suggested contacting Sue Storm and Reed Richards from the Fantastic Four or Moira MacTaggert who is based out of Muir Island in Scotland. He said that they would most likely be the most helpful…"

"Why can't we just deactivate Extremis?"

"It would more than likely kill Pepper…" Bruce said slowly.

"How likely?"

"Ninety percent," Bruce told him.

Tony frowned and got up. He felt the need to pace. "I need to see her," he said as he raked his fingers through his hair.

"She hasn't woken up yet," Bruce told him.

"She spoke before I put her in the suit," Tony said as he stopped and turned to look at Bruce. "But JARVIS said she'd been quiet the whole time she was in the suit…"

"What did she say, Tony?" Bruce asked as he took a step towards him.

"She told me I was late."

Bruce broke out into a grin.

"What's so funny? I don't find any of this amusing!"

Bruce waved his hand. "You don't understand… When I was taking care of Pepper… I was trying to keep her spirits up…keep her positive…she kept pushing me to leave her, but I was too afraid that she may decline without me there…and she told me that you had better hurry up because you were already late." He waited for a moment. Tony didn't think it made it any better. "She was teasing you… That's a good sign…"

Tony let out a heavy sigh. "I just… I need to see her. I need to sit with her. I need to talk to her…"

"She may not answer," Bruce said. "But I'm sure she'd be happy for you to talk to her… She can hear you even if she's asleep…"

"Were you talking to her?" Tony asked. He was curious. Bruce had been taking care of her for days now. He was thankful for it. Even though he hadn't had the contact he had wanted with Bruce, there was something comforting knowing that Pepper had been taken care of and that she had someone familiar to care for her in his absence.

"Yes," Bruce admitted. "I talked to her the whole time. I even told them to make sure they call her Ms. Potts or Pepper… Killian was trying to brainwash her or something. He would only call her Virginia…and when I first got there and I called her Pepper once he was gone…she'd flipped out so afraid that Killian would appear and kill me."

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For being there," Tony told him. "Not just now…for Pepper…for before… For everything," he got out. "I'm glad that she had you while she was in that terrible place."

"You would have done it for me," Bruce told him. "You two have practically brought me into your little family… And that's how I think of us. Family."

Tony smiled a little. "We are family."

"Come on, let's go see Pepper," he said as he motioned towards a pair of white doors that were labeled 'authorized personnel only'. "If she hears you, she might wake up… I kept telling her that she was safe and that you were here…and you know what…I think it helped…I think it's what helped her relax…"

. . .

He didn't know if he believed that Pepper could hear him. Tony really didn't know if he was just making a fool of himself…or if it was that people just said that people asleep could hear you talking to make the person talking feel better. Because it sort of felt like therapy.

Happy was supposed to be landing…and Rhodey was off to make sure that Happy got picked up. They were also supposed to be eating and then bringing back food. So, it gave him some time. It made things easier with just Bruce there. Bruce had offered to wait at the nurses' station, but Tony had been too afraid that if Bruce walked too far away that machines would go off… And plus, he trusted Bruce. He knew what he could say in front of him.

"Hey, Pep," he whispered. He was sitting at her bedside and he was almost afraid to touch her. She was hooked up to IVs and wires. There were monitors everywhere and he figured that as long as there was steady beeping that she was okay. "Bruce says you can hear me… Not sure if that's true…but I'm going to talk anyways… Feel free to tell me to shut up anytime." He waited to see if she'd say anything.

Nothing.

She didn't even twitch. He reached out and took her hand in both of his. He just held it and tried to focus on her. "Everyone's told me this isn't my fault… But all I can think of is how this is my fault… I can find so many ways in which this is my fault... So, how can it not?" He sucked in breath and tears fell from his eyes. He hated seeing her like this. She looked so lifeless and he was just thankful that she wasn't hooked up to a ventilator.

"You've kept my life together for so long, Pepper… I don't think I've told you 'thank you' or 'I love you' or 'I appreciate you' or anything like that enough. But I do… All of it. I know I'm impossible and sometimes I can be stupid and I can act like a jerk… You of all people in this world know the flaws that I possess both past and present, " Tony continued on.

"You and I…we've made a family… Happy and Rhodey and Bruce and JARVIS and the robots… We were trying to make a new home…which I know I haven't been very helpful with… I'm far more productive when JARVIS is there… It just doesn't…I don't think I know how to explain it properly… I guess…I wanted it to be _our_ home and I was afraid I'd make it too much into _my_ home…"

Tony sighed. Pepper hadn't moved or said anything since he'd gotten there and he didn't feel like the talking was doing any good. He looked over to Bruce, who was still standing by the door. "This is stupid…"

"I think you should be talking to her like this all the time," Bruce told him. "It would be good for you…for both of you…"

"I don't follow," Tony said.

"You two are still learning to communicate," Bruce told him. "You're too used to doing whatever you want…and that's not how a relationship works. It's not just about the sex and sharing an apartment—"

"Mansion."

"Whatever… It's just not sex and sharing the same space… It's so much more than that," Bruce told him.

"You told me you weren't a shrink, but you're sounding awfully shrinky right now…" Tony told him.

Bruce laughed. "Maybe I just have better relationship experience than you do…or I watch Oprah…"

"Is she even on any more?"

"No idea," Bruce told him honestly. "There's Dr. Phil, though…"

"I thought he doesn't even have a Ph.D."

"I don't think he does… But he likes to give advice…and he has a TV show… Sounding like he had the education sold it."

"True."

"So, what else did you want to talk to Pepper?"

"I don't know…"

"You know…" Bruce pushed. "What have you wanted to say that you haven't said yet?"

"I…" Tony frowned. "I…" He sighed. "I wanted to tell her—"

"So tell her!" Bruce said and gestured to where Pepper was.

Tony turned back to Pepper and tried to think of the right words. He had done research on the subject and had even tried out watching videos on youtube. Apparently youtube was the place to learn new things. Tony was still used to getting information from papers and journals. He suddenly felt nervous. "I…I love you, Pepper… You know that. You are the person who is the closest to me… You've been the one person I've been this close to since I lost my parents."

He paused for a few minutes as he tried to gather his thoughts. He still felt weird about talking to Pepper like this…and yet he was nervous. "You kept me alive. You kept me from doing more stupid things than I did… You always tried your best with me. You helped me when I needed you… You kept me safe and sane. You did what I couldn't." He was quiet again. "Pepper, you've been my conscious and you're my heart… You're the real proof that I have a heart, Pepper… It wasn't ever that arc reactor… It was always you…"

"When I finally had you in my arms after we thought Killian was gone… All I wanted to do was propose… To ask you to marry me and whisk you away to Stark Tower…" Tony admitted. "But how could I? We'd lost everything we were used to… The mansion in Malibu… Our lives there… It seemed like somehow Killian had destroyed everything up until that point...because we both came out of it differently…and I know I was already messed up from New York…" He sighed and briefly glanced over at Bruce who seemed to be pretending to not be there. Tony turned back to Pepper. "When I initiated the Clean Slate Protocol…all I could think of was how incredibly lucky I was to have you in my arms again and how I'd do anything to make you happy…how I wanted a life with you…how I would give up anything and everything for you."

Tony could go on… He knew he could go on…for hours maybe. It didn't make this any easier… And he didn't know why he was so nervous… Pepper was asleep… Why did it matter to him? He held onto her hand with both of his and leaned down and kissed her hand for a moment. He rested his forehead against it. Tony closed his eyes and prayed to whatever Gods were above that Pepper would wake up. They could take him if that meant that she were to live. All that mattered was Pepper…

Tears ran down from his face and onto her hand. "Marry me, Pepper," he whispered.

He stayed like that for a long time. He just kept wishing for her to wake up. For her to whisper a response.

Anything.

Anything at all.

He would be happy to hear her tell him to go away or to shut up.

Anything was better than nothing.

And his mind couldn't help, but go to the worst-case scenario.

This was his fault.

He wouldn't blame her if she never forgave him.

He'd put her in danger.

She deserved so much better than him.

She should be happy.

More tears fell and soaked her hand. He didn't know what else he could do. He had said everything that he could think of saying. Even things that he'd not intended on saying… It hadn't made any differences. The monitors all beeped the same. Pepper hadn't moved. Pepper hadn't opened her eyes. Pepper hadn't said anything. The people who said that people in comas (or asleep) could hear you…they were wrong. It was just a lot of talk. It was something to make the person talking feel better… It was therapy, but without the shrink.

God, he loved Pepper.

He didn't want to lose her.

He didn't think he could stand losing her.

He knew what it felt like, even if it had been for minutes, to lose her…and he didn't want to feel that empty and so dark…

Never in his life had he felt so passionate about another human being.

Pepper Potts. The woman who had found a mistake in his numbers. The woman who he knew the moment he'd met her that she was meant for better things… The woman who had taken care of him and kept him alive… The woman who had cleaned up all his mistakes… The woman who ran his company… The woman who saved his life…and held his heart… She was the most rare treasure…in his life and in the world.

"Yes," was barely audible.

Tony stopped and looked up. He looked over to Bruce, who hadn't seemed to hear anything. Was he going crazy? Was he hearing things? He wouldn't be surprised if he was losing it…or having a breakdown. Another breakdown.

"Pepper?" he whispered as he squeezed her hand lightly.

"Yes," she whispered.

Her eyes were still closed, but he noticed Bruce move that time. He wasn't hallucinating. She was talking to him. "I'm here, Honey," Tony told her. He kissed her hand again as he continued to hold it. She squeezed every so lightly back in response and a smile spread across his face.

It felt like for the first time…in he didn't know how long now…he'd felt like things were going to be okay. He could only assume that this was a good sign. He'd have anyone who could possibly fix what Extremis was doing brought there… He didn't care if he needed to fund a whole new hospital building, he'd do what he needed to do to ensure that Pepper received the best care.

"I'm here," he whispered again.

His lips were on her hand again and then moved up to press a kiss to her forehead, his hands still holding onto hers. "I'm here…"

Her eyes fluttered open, but only halfway and stared up at him. She looked almost surprised, but definitely not disappointed. She reached up and Tony noticed how much effort it took her to do so, Pepper placed a hand on his cheek. "You're okay," she whispered weakly. A small smile formed on her face.

"I'm fine," Tony said, his voice cracking. She was so worried about him. It didn't seem fair. She was always concerned about him…it was never about her. And he knew he needed to make more things (besides saving her when bad guys were around) about her. Tony knew that he needed to show Pepper exactly how much she meant to him…for her to be in his life.

"Good," she whispered, her smile still shining.

"You're better…but you're still sick," Tony whispered. "Do you remember?"

Pepper nodded ever so slightly and then her smile brightened a bit. "Hi Bruce," she whispered.

"Hi," Bruce said.

Tony looked over his shoulder. Bruce was standing right there looking a bit nervous. As much as Tony wanted this time with Pepper, he was thankful that Bruce was there. It made him worry a little less. "Happy and Rhodey are on their way," Tony said. "We've all been waiting for you to wake up…"

"You shouldn't fuss," Pepper told him.

Tony leaned in and kissed her. After a moment, he leaned his forehead against hers and allowed the tears to fall from his eyes. "Let us fuss…"

"I'm just happy you're okay," Pepper said. Her other hand, which he'd been holding moved up to grab the front of his shirt. She held onto it for as long as he kept his forehead against hers.

"Extremis isn't behaving right now," Tony said. "And Bruce said we still can't turn it off."

"I know," Pepper whispered.

"You don't know everything," Bruce spoke up.

Tony turned to Bruce. He knew that there was something else. Something that Bruce wasn't telling him. Tony didn't know why he didn't tell him before. Maybe Bruce felt like he could only tell them both, he didn't know. Maybe Bruce didn't want to scare him anymore before he'd seen and talked to Pepper. Tony just hoped that it wasn't more bad news. He didn't think he could handle anymore.

"You might want to sit back down," Bruce told Tony.

He didn't like the sound of that. Tony sat back in his chair and held onto Pepper's hand. "What is it?" Tony asked. He tried to prepare for him to say something that was going to make him break down. He couldn't do that. He needed to be strong for Pepper.

"I didn't lie to you," Bruce started off by telling Tony. "Extremis is attacking healthy cells…"

"But?"

"But the healthy cells…" Bruce said and then dwindled off. "Pepper, you're pregnant… They think around eight weeks or so…"

Tony was sure his eyes had widened and he was thankful that he was still staring at Bruce. He didn't want to give Pepper the wrong idea. He pulled in a breath and swallowed. That wasn't the news he'd expected. He turned to Pepper who just looked overwhelmed. "Hey…" he whispered and reached out with his free hand to cup her face. "Breathe…"

"I've had coffee…and I've hardly eaten…and—" Pepper started to babble.

"The baby looks okay right now. Your body has been effectively fighting Extremis for now," Bruce told her.

"For now?" Pepper asked. "But it could kill the baby?"

"Yes."

And his gut started to turn. Tony laid his forehead against her hand. He didn't want to have to leave her. He wanted to stay there and reassure her that everything was going to be okay. He wanted to discuss this child…this child that they hadn't planned for. Was he worried? Yes. Was he happy? Beyond so.

Tony looked back up at Pepper, who just looked worried. "I'm going to need to make some calls," he whispered. "I need to get people on planes…"

"I know we've discussed who can be called out to help," Bruce said. "I just wanted to put out a suggestion now…"

"Why do I think I'm not going to like it?" Tony asked as he just stared at Pepper.

"Instead of disabling Extremis or trying to get rid of it… I think we need to accept facts. It was stable in Pepper's system… If it didn't see the baby as something foreign, then it wouldn't be fighting Pepper's system so hard," Bruce told him. "We need to consider pretty much re-writing Extremis into not fighting what is actually something natural…"

"You talk about it like it's a computer program with a line of code that has to be tweaked…" Tony told him.

"And to Sue Storm, Reed Richards, and Moira MacTaggart…that's what it's going to be…except we're talking about a virus and altered DNA…"

Pepper reached out and stroked Tony's cheek. "Make your calls… Take care of what you need to… Bruce will sit with me until you get back."

"Why does it sound like you're ordering me around?" Tony asked lightly with a small smile.

"Someone needs to make sure you're doing what you need to," Pepper told him.

Tony looked back over at Bruce. "You heard the boss."

Bruce nodded. "Not going to leave me sight."

And with great hesitation and so much strength, Tony forced himself out of the chair, allowing Bruce to have it instead. He was Tony Stark and he was about to move mountains to ensure that Pepper and their child were both okay. And he'd do it, no matter what it cost.

They were going to be okay.

. . .

TBC…


	9. Trying to Solve Problems

**Title:** From the Ashes

**Author:** Shannon – shannyfish

**Disclaimer:** Iron Man and Avengers do not belong to me, but Marvel Entertainment and Disney. This is for entertainment purposes only.

**Rating:** PG-13 (for now)

**Summary:** Tony and Pepper start anew in New York. Starting over isn't always so easy… Post "Iron Man 3". Tony/Pepper

**Warning:** none that I can think of right now!

**Author's Note: **I think that given what happened in "Iron Man 3" that the characters can seem to be a little rocky! I promise, if they seem bipolar, they will straighten out! :D

Constructive criticism is appreciated!

. . .

"From the ashes a fire shall be woken,

A light from the shadows shall spring;

Renewed shall be blade that was broken,

The crownless again shall be king."

― J.R.R. Tolkien, _The Fellowship of the Ring_

. . .

"You know…maybe you should let us talk with Doctor Banner first."

"Pepper's sleeping right now and Happy's in there," Tony said.

Rhodey put his hand on Tony's shoulder. "I think they're kicking you out," he told his friend.

"For now," Doctor Richards clarified. "It's easier for us to look at all of the information with as little bias as possible. Or distraction."

"I—" Tony started to argue.

"Please, Tony," Bruce said. He frowned. He knew that none of this was going to be easy on his friend. He was far too emotional though. He wouldn't be any help to him. If anything, he'd only hinder any progress that they might make. Pepper didn't have that kind of time right now.

"You'll let me know if there's anyway I can help? Anyway?" Tony asked.

"We will," Bruce assured. He knew where Tony was coming from and Reed and Sue seemed understanding as well. Moira MacTaggart wasn't making the trip, but had agreed to consult via telecommuting. It was really the best and most time efficient way to get to work. It felt like time was just ticking away.

Tony nodded and headed off in the direction of Pepper's room. Bruce watched him go. He frowned and wished that he could ensure that things were going to be fine. That Pepper would be leaving in the morning and they could all head back to New York. That wasn't the case, though. This problem was complex and yet delicate. They had two lives to worry about. It wasn't just Pepper…it was her unborn child as well. It wouldn't just affect Pepper, but Tony as well… And after everything they'd both been through, Bruce was determined to give them the happy ending they deserved.

"Doctor Banner?"

Bruce looked up at Reed. "Sorry…I was thinking…"

"I understand you're close with Mr. Stark," Reed said. "This has to be hard on you, too."

"I didn't even think about pregnancy…" Bruce admitted. "I was so concerned about the fever…"

"You did what you could," Sue spoke up. "And if it hadn't been for you, she would have died…and the child would have too."

Bruce just nodded. It didn't feel like he'd really done that much. He'd just done what he could to keep Pepper alive. It hadn't seemed like enough.

. . .

The lab space they had been able to use was high tech for a hospital and they had been able to do everything they needed in there. Though, they'd had Tony arrange for a few things to be brought in. It had helped speed things along incredibly. They'd been able to figure out a way to slow down Extremis, but that had been it so far.

It wasn't enough.

Bruce went over everything again.

He couldn't find a hole in what they had been working on. He had been hoping to find something that they'd missed that would keep Extremis from attacking the baby. It wasn't easy, though. He knew whom they needed. Maya Hansen. That wasn't possible though. And obviously Aldrich Killian wasn't going to help them. He would be the next closest person.

Bruce knew he needed sleep, but he hated to think that there would be that much time where Pepper and her child's life was left up in the air. It killed him. He felt like he'd not only failed Pepper, but that he was failing Tony as well. Everyone else had gone to bed though…

"You need someone else to look at something?"

Bruce turned to see Tony in the doorway. He was actually pretty happy to see him. When he and Tony had deactivated Pepper's Extremis, he remembered that Tony had gone on about how when he was drunk several years back he'd written down part of an equation and Maya Hansen had thought he could just solve it in a blink. Even though Tony's background wasn't genetics or medical, he was one of those minds who could learn anything and who could see how things worked quickly. Maybe that was why they got along so well…

"The serum that we gave Pepper—"

"Yeah…it's really helping… I know it's just a stopgap measure," Tony said. "She's eating…and she was sitting up and demanded her tablet to do work for Stark Industries…"

"That's good," Bruce told him. And really, it did seem like what they were doing was making a difference even though it wasn't the finished product that they needed. "That means she'll build her strength…and the baby's."

"I think she's trying to keep from getting too attached to the idea of the baby," Tony said a bit sadly.

"And how are you taking it all?" Bruce asked.

Tony sighed. "I thought you weren't that kind of doctor?"

"I'm not," he said. "But I am your friend." And it was the absolute truth. Bruce would be there anytime Tony needed to talk…sometimes he was just better at listening than others. Namely, the times where it didn't take hours for Tony to get through his story… If it wasn't something current, he just fell asleep.

"Honestly," Tony said as he looked down for a moment and then looked back up at Bruce. "I hadn't thought about having kids… I mean, I know that's what people expect. You date, you get married, you have kids…maybe a dog…" Tony was silent and Bruce waited patiently. "I was shocked when you told us…but then when I was sitting there with her…holding her hand…I could see it… I could see us rebuilding the house in Malibu… Pepper and I on the beach with a little one…"

Bruce could see how hard it was for him as he spoke. He'd really obviously seen the image in his head. He wished he could make it better right then and there, but he knew that wasn't possible. It took time…and it didn't seem like there were enough hours in the day.

"You're going to have that," Bruce told him, trying to sound as confident as possible. "But you have to realize that this is difficult on her…"

"I know," Tony told him. "I've been letting her be distracted by work… Though, I'm not sure it's good for her blood pressure. She ranted on for about an hour to me about how much she missed and how I should have filled in…"

Bruce let out a laugh. "Like she'd gone a surprise vacation?"

"I had that very same thought."

"She's a special woman."

"She really is…" Tony said a bit dreamily. He snapped out of it a moment later and moved next to Bruce. He looked over what he'd been looking at for hours now. "You know, the main problem is that we need to reprogram the virus…"

"Right," Bruce said. "And I've come up with two ways to do that, but I'm afraid that neither really are likely to be viable…"

"Tell me anyways…" Tony told him. "I like the impossible."

"The first one involves mutating Extremis… Basically reprogram it in a way where it would leave the baby alone," Bruce said. "Though, it really shouldn't be bothering the baby now… The only thing I can think of is that since Pepper was pregnant before Extremis was reactivated, it sees it as foreign."

"So, you're hoping that Extremis A will adopt the mutated part of Extremis B and spread the word?" Tony asked simplifying it.

"Basically."

"And the other idea?"

"Nanites…"

"Do we have those?"

"No."

"So…"

"I was hoping you could design some," Bruce told him honestly.

"I can work on it," Tony said.

They were both quiet and Bruce let out a sigh. It seemed like nothing could go right. Well, that wasn't true…but that's how he felt at the moment. He wished that his ideas seemed more possible than they did at the moment. "You know, there are risks involved…"

"Like with everything," Tony said. "Do I want to know them?"

"The main risk besides the ones you can guess…is that the Extremis may spread to the baby… And I'll admit it, I have thought about suggesting Extremis to the baby…because that would make it no longer foreign, but—"

"But there's a chance that the baby wouldn't survive," Tony finished.

"Yeah," Bruce said.

"Let's keep working on it," Tony said. "I think that's like a no other option idea."

Bruce just nodded. It also didn't help that Pepper's pregnancy was so new. It wasn't like the baby was fully developed. The older the baby was, the better its odds were for the more risky procedures. They just didn't have the time to wait that long.

. . .

"Doctor MacTaggart and I agree that your idea to make the baby familiar to Extremis is the best option," Sue told Bruce.

Bruce just frowned.

"Give me a minute to explain," Sue said. "Moira and I have been going back and forth all morning on this… I'm not saying that we've solved it… I'm just saying that we might have found a different route…"

"Go on," Bruce said.

"The whole reason we can't just introduce Extremis to the unborn child is because the chance of dead is pretty much one hundred percent," Sue said.

"It might be more towards fifty/fifty," Reed spoke up. "_If_ the baby was in the third trimester."

"But we don't have that time," Bruce told them.

"Right," Sue said. "Moira and I went back and forth on options like coming up with a sort of vaccine to Extremis… It's a possibility, but I think that it might be something that we may have to continue to dose throughout the pregnancy…"

"You're talking about making the baby immune to Extremis basically," Bruce said as he thought about it. Of course, vaccinations didn't make you immune to polio just because you had it…but it does give you a high chance of not catching it if exposed because your body has learned to fight off the polio virus. "How do you suggest we deploy this vaccination?"

"That's really the tricky part," Sue said. "Aside from actually creating a vaccination for Extremis…"

Reed smiled and shook his finger before he even spoke up. "I think I may have an idea there…" He moved over to the white board, which had been erased about twenty times in the last hour. He drew a rough representation of a baby in the womb. "Now… Some vaccines are oral, though most are done through injection…"

"Does it really matter what platform the vaccine…if we can make one…ends up being created on?" Sue asked.

Reed continued to smile. "The amniotic sac…"

"Isn't it dangerous to disturb it?" Bruce asked.

"There's danger with every procedure," Reed said. "I think that there are other procedures that are done at every stage of pregnancy that pose more threat than injecting the sac with a vaccine."

"So…basically we're saying we need to come up with a vaccine to the Extremis virus and then make it so that we can deliver it to the baby via the amniotic sac…and that it might require a booster throughout the pregnancy?" Bruce asked.

Sue nodded. "And we'd need to figure out how we'd monitor a need to administer a booster…"

"I think our real first big thing to do in all of this is to get the vaccine sorted out," Reed said. "If we've agreed that this is in fact, the best option for Ms. Potts and her unborn child."

"Sue, can you send this to Moira and see what her say in all of this is?" Bruce asked. "Please?"

"She should be up for another hour," Sue said with a smile. "I'll be back…"

Bruce had to admit that having Sue there made things a bit calmer. She was like Pepper in a lot of ways, he'd noticed. She tended to ground them. Reed was a genius…and that's about the only quality he really shared with Tony. But he and Reed tended to get very amped up when bouncing ideas back and forth.

. . .

"Are you going to tell me what you've found?" Tony asked. "I know that look…you guys have figured out at least something…"

"We've figured out what we need to do, if it can be done, that's all," Bruce told him quietly.

They were standing in the hall. Tony had told him that he needed to look like he wasn't asking him questions. He wasn't really sure what that meant, but he was trying. Pepper was sitting in bed working on her tablet. Every once in a while she'd look up, he was sure to try to figure out what they were talking about and how bad it looked. She still looked like she was doing well, which was good for all of them. Bruce knew, though, that they really had a clock ticking…and they didn't know when their temporary measure was going to stop.

"Step one," Tony said and nodded. "Can I help? Do you need anything else? Another pair of eyes?"

"Not really at this point…" Bruce said. "I'm taking a break… My eyes were starting to cross looking at it all."

"Go in and sit with her," Tony said.

"Happy's in there…"

"Happy would be happy to go and take a nap, but won't leave until Rhodey gets here," Tony said. He lifted his wrist to look at the watch on it. "Which won't be at least for two more hours… He's afraid I'm going to do something stupid if it's just me and Pepper."

"Will you?"

"Do you think I will?"

"No."

"No."

Bruce shrugged. "I'm sure he thinks he's being a good friend…to both of you."

"I think he's afraid that I'll drink," Tony said. "I won't…"

"I know," Bruce said. "Pepper needs you."

"Don't tell her that," Tony teased. "She's running Stark Industries from here… She's already caught up on work… And though I wasn't sure about it at first, I think her having that tablet and feeling like we're not just sitting here idling and twiddling our thumbs is helping her. It gave Pepper a purpose and something to kill time…he was sure it was keeping her mind at least somewhat occupied, but Bruce was sure she was still thinking about the baby…no matter how she tried to distract herself.

"Of course she is," Bruce said. "She's CEO… She could run it from a payphone if she wanted."

"The kind with the seat and little table inside," Tony amended.

Bruce just smiled and nodded. "I guess relieving Happy would be a good idea…"

"I'm going to get some coffee and breakfast…want me to bring you up a tray?" Tony asked. "Their food is actually the best hospital food I've ever had."

"Sure. Thanks."

Tony nodded and then disappeared.

Bruce opened the door and moved over to Happy. Pepper was arguing at someone on her tablet. He whispered to Happy that he was taking over and to go ahead and get some sleep. Tony had reserved a whole block of hotel rooms at whatever the local swanky hotel was. He was sure that only one was ever used at a time. Normally only one person was really ever gone at a time. Okay, maybe two. But that was it.

He took Happy's seat and just waited. Pepper was on top of things and seemed to be putting whatever wasn't on track…right back on track. So, he leaned back and crossed a leg and got comfortable…well, as comfortable as one could in a hospital chair. Though, admittedly, these were more cushioned than other ones he'd sat in.

"Hi," Pepper said a few minutes later. She set her tablet down and turned her attention to him.

"Hi," Bruce whispered back. "Tony went for breakfast…"

"I should have requested another tablet," Pepper said with a slight frown.

"I'm sure Tony will get you whatever you want," Bruce told her. "But I think food would be good for him."

"And you, I would suspect."

He smiled as she eyed him. "I was working… I'm not normally hungry when I work."

"I don't remember seeing you eat when you were taking care of me before," Pepper told him.

"I stole some of your soup. Here and there."

Pepper shook her head. "You should have eaten."

"I'm going to eat," Bruce told her. "I'm sure Tony will be bringing up a feast…"

"I haven't gotten to thank you—"

"I didn't keep my promise."

"You did."

"I didn't."

"You should never argue with Pepper," Tony said from the doorway. Bruce could suddenly smell food and coffee. "Believe me, you always think you're going to win…but she always does…"

"I promised you I wouldn't let Aldrich Killian near you after I locked you in the bathroom," Bruce said, ignoring Tony for the time being. He knew he was right about arguing with Pepper, but he knew he was right about this. He'd let her down and she'd been put into mortal danger.

"I did take care of him," Pepper said and then looked from Bruce to Tony. "Didn't I? I don't remember what happened after the blast…"

Bruce was fairly sure that the fiery blast was thanks to the Extremis in Pepper's system and was what had exhausted her so much when they finally got to her. "We didn't really stick around to see if he crawled back…"

"We were sort of more concerned about keeping you breathing," Tony said as he pushed the bed table that had been at the end of the bed up to Bruce. He'd set all kinds of food and coffee on it.

"So…he could still be out there?" Pepper asked them both.

"Yes," Bruce said.

"He's not getting anywhere near here," Tony said. "He's not getting anywhere near you."

"Can we not talk about this right now?" Bruce asked. He knew he'd brought it up, but he'd hoped to be forgiven by Pepper. That was the only reason he'd brought any of it up. He really didn't think that she needed the negative thoughts and that they needed to move on. They would be doing everything they could in order to prevent Aldrich Killian from coming anywhere near Pepper in the future. He was fairly sure that he could call in a favorite to Fury in regards to Killian, if Tony hadn't already done it. He felt like SHIELD owed him a favor after everything…

Pepper just stared at them both for a minute before picking up the tablet again. "Do you realize Stark Industries stocks dropped twenty percent—"

"I don't care about stocks right now," Tony said bluntly.

"I can't worry about—" Pepper started and then stopped when it started to sound like it was breaking. It was obvious that she was trying to keep her composure. She set her tablet down and looked up at the ceiling as she breathed. "Can I have a glass of water, please?" she asked after a moment. Her voice seemed calmer.

Water was in her hand in seconds. Really, anything that Pepper wanted…she was going to have it. She took a drink and then seemed to have regained her composure. She set it down so that it was close at hand.

"You're going to be okay," Tony whispered.

"Do you two need a moment?" Bruce asked. He was starting to feel like a third wheel. Though he was comfortable with Pepper and Tony, sometimes there were moments where he felt like he needed the skill of invisibility or that he just needed to leave the room. This was one of those moments. But, he really didn't know if leaving Tony alone with Pepper was going to calm her down or work her up more.

"Yes."

"No," Pepper said.

Bruce sighed. He was sure that this would be easier if they were in New York and it was something where Tony could have the hospital brought to the house. He knew that the media was outside. It made it harder. The media was the reason that Tony hadn't left the hospital since they'd gotten there. Happy and Rhodey would leave and then once Sue and Reed had exhausted themselves…they'd leave the hospital as well. He and Tony, though, they just tended to nap in chairs when they hit their exhaustion points.

"I just…" Tony began.

"I know," Pepper told him. She reached out with her hand towards Tony and Tony took it. She squeezed. "I know…"

"I just—"

"Tony, I'm okay right now," Pepper told him calmly. "And at the moment…Stark Industries stock points are okay… Why don't you do me some favors?"

"I think that's a _great _idea," Bruce piped up a little too enthusiastic. He knew that Tony being there wasn't helping anything. He hovered and he drove people slowly (or quickly…depending on the day and time) crazy. Pepper was great at handling him. They both looked at him. "What? Tony likes projects."

"That's…true," Tony says. "Though they normally involve my good buddy, JARVIS, assisting…"

"Feel free to use JARVIS," Pepper told him as she picked up a pad of paper and started to jot down notes. "Do you need him to do anything else, Bruce?" she asked.

Bruce looked from Pepper to Tony and then back to Pepper. "Uh… He could check in to see if Doctor Richards needs anything else," Bruce said.

Pepper jotted that down quickly, tore the list from the pad, and handed it to Tony. "That would help me relax a lot…"

Tony stared at the paper and then at Pepper and then back down at the Pepper. "This is a lot of talking to people…"

"I just want to make sure that the house is somewhat ready when we get back to New York," Pepper told him. Bruce watched her as her face changed and he knew that look. Pepper was trying to give Tony a chance before she went into guilt mode in which she'd ask for the list back and she'd do the things she'd just jotted down for him to do.

"I don't know—"

Pepper's hand reached back out. "Okay, I'll do it…"

Tony stared at her for a moment and then pulled the paper to his chest. "No… No… I'll do it… I just want to make sure I'm doing everything right."

"I wrote down the contact names and the questions to ask," Pepper told him.

"Okay, I'm going to go…check with Reed first," Tony told her and then disappeared quite quickly.

Bruce noticed that Pepper waited for Tony to leave before speaking up again. "He's always been like that…"

"I think you've trained him to be a little less resistant to doing things for other people."

Pepper smiled. "He used to be impossible… He's changed…grown… I'm not responsible for that…"

"Some of it, you are," Bruce told her. "He loves you… He'd do anything for you… He'd move mountains and scour the Earth for you…"

"But when it comes to phone calls…" Pepper said with a small smile. "If it was something more interesting than house details, he'd be all over it."

Bruce just nodded and smiled. "Pepper… Can we talk?"

"We're talking…"

"Before… I was trying to talk to you about Killian. I wasn't trying to upset you…but I had made you a promise," Bruce told her. He felt guilty about Killian taking her from the room. He'd been wondering if they would have had more time if she hadn't been so weak when they got to her. The hospital was testing to ensure that the baby's heartbeat was still there on a regular basis, but he still worried about it… "And I didn't keep that promise…"

"I'm fine…" Pepper told him. She reached out and placed her hand on top of his. Her eyes were on his and she didn't look upset with him. "You did what you needed to do… You kept me safe that whole time… And Killian didn't hurt me…"

"He dropped you—"

Pepper's head tilted slightly. "I'm fine, Bruce. The baby's fine." It was the first time he'd heard her talk about the baby…and she'd done it so matter of factly. "My ribs are a little bruised from that fall…but that's it. They did extensive testing to ensure that the baby was doing whatever babies do when they're this small…and this one…he or she is fine."

"Except for Extremis…"

"Well, you're working on that," she told him with a smile. "And right now, I feel about a hundred times better after you, Doctor Reed, and Doctor Storm came up with whatever it is that has gotten Extremis to behave a bit better."

"We're working on the other part…"

"And I have every faith in you," Pepper told him. "In all of you." She eyed him. "But you're still beating yourself, aren't you?" He nodded. "You may be worse than Tony…"

"I don't think that's a compliment…"

Pepper just smiled at him. "If you want to hear it. I forgive you, Bruce. I don't think there's anything to forgive. I think that my unending thanks are in order, but you don't seem to want to hear that from me."

He smiled, his hands were in his lap and he was trying to keep them still. "I appreciate it. And, I'm sure we'll have you back in New York in no time…" He was quiet for a moment and then spoke again. "Do you want to hear about what we're working on?"

"Honestly? I am fine without knowing the details," Pepper told him. "I think it makes things less nerve-wracking. Just knowing that it works is enough for me."

"The baby—"

"I'm just not letting him get his hopes up…not yet…" Pepper told him. "He needs protecting…though he never thinks so."

"This is why he needs you… You know him better than he knows himself."

"Not always."

"Don't doubt yourself, Pepper. You're stronger than you think… You could run Stark Industries and the whole US government and SHIELD and still keep Tony on track," Bruce said.

"I wouldn't go that far."

"I think Fury mentioned something to Tony about how they're keeping an eye on you for running SHIELD."

"Go to know where to look if I need a new job," she teased.

. . .

TBC…


	10. Through Thick and Thin

**Title:** From the Ashes

**Author:** Shannon – shannyfish

**Disclaimer:** Iron Man and Avengers do not belong to me, but Marvel Entertainment and Disney. This is for entertainment purposes only.

**Rating:** PG-13 (for now)

**Summary:** Tony and Pepper start anew in New York. Starting over isn't always so easy… Post "Iron Man 3". Tony/Pepper

**Warning:** none that I can think of right now!

**Author's Note: **I think that given what happened in "Iron Man 3" that the characters can seem to be a little rocky! I promise, if they seem bipolar, they will straighten out! :D

Constructive criticism is appreciated!

. . .

"From the ashes a fire shall be woken,

A light from the shadows shall spring;

Renewed shall be blade that was broken,

The crownless again shall be king."

― J.R.R. Tolkien, _The Fellowship of the Ring_

. . .

The beeping was starting to drive her nuts. She was sure that it should be a comfort, but it just reminded her that she was in a hospital. It was just that she was in the hospital, but that everyone seemed to be very insistent that she needed to remain in the hospital bed. She wanted to walk around! She wanted to take a shower! She wanted to be alone and just deal with her own thoughts and emotions in peace for five minutes!

Pepper felt like she was suffocating!

"Are you listening?"

She hadn't been, but his asking that snapped her back to paying attention. "Sorry, I was just thinking about an e-mail," Pepper lied. She'd done all of the Stark Industries work she had to complete for the day. Things were in order and even a bit ahead for the next day. The busy work had kept her sane this long…but she wished that she had more to do now.

"I was just saying that I'm sure we'll be going to home soon," Happy told her with a smile.

Pepper smiled back at him. Happy and Rhodey tried so hard to try to distract her and keep her talking, but it was exhausting. She didn't want to be rude to them, but she was okay with them going home…or even just taking the day and sleeping… She was sure that they could use the extra rest. And then there was Tony and Bruce… Sometimes she felt like she had two husbands. Tony was the one who really needed her in so many ways…and she made him better…while Bruce was the calmer (ironically) and even one who tried to keep Tony on track with projects…they were like two halves… Bruce needed them both; he needed the family that they brought him. They brought Bruce the normalcy that he was denied. There was no way to banish either of them.

"Happy," Pepper said. She just hoped she didn't crush him in any way. "Can you do me an incredibly big favor?"

"Sure," Happy said quickly.

"Go home… Make sure they're getting the house ready…" Pepper requested. "Go to Stark Tower…make sure everyone's wearing their badges… Make sure my office and the penthouse is secure… Just make sure things are ready for when I can go home…"

Happy just stared at her for a long moment. "But—"

"And take Rhodey… I'm okay, I promise," Pepper told him. She reached out and touched his shoulder. "You two have been so sweet…but I'm not dying… I'll feel so much better to know that things are taken care of in New York and that you two aren't exhausting yourselves here…"

"But Tony—"

"Bruce will keep an eye on him here," Pepper assured Happy.

"What if Rhodey won't go?" Happy asked.

"I'm pretty sure he was babbling about how he got that promotion in DC. He should be looking for an apartment…" Pepper said. "He needs to make arrangements… You could help him with that as well…"

"Why do I feel like you're giving me busy work?" Happy asked.

Pepper smiled. "Now, Happy, you should know…I don't give you busy work… I give Tony busy work for the sanity of all of us…"

Happy nodded. "I just… I don't want you to have to be alone…or to feel like you don't have anyone to talk to. I know how Tony can be. He can isolate himself and close himself off…"

"I know," Pepper whispered. "But I promise…if I need you, I'll call you right back… And I have Bruce and Tony here… You're all so sweet to be here, but at the same time…I could use some time to just sleep…"

"I guess we do talk your ear off," Happy said.

"But you know how things are when no one's there to tend to things… For all I know, we'll come back to the house being painted with green and yellow stripes…"

"You have that file in the office at the house with all of the house renovation plans in it, right?" Happy asked.

Pepper nodded. "It has paint samples and sketches and everything…and the tablet on my desk should as well."

"Okay… I guess, if that's what you really want…"

She could tell that he was still hesitant. She'd known Happy for as long as she'd known Tony…though Tony had known Happy longer. But as long as she'd known him, Happy had been protective of her. They were good friends and he was always so sweet. Pepper just hoped that she could really convince him to go back to New York. She really could only deal with Tony and Bruce being there…and even then…that was sometimes hard.

"I would really appreciate it," Pepper told him with a sweeter smile.

"What if Tony says 'no'?" Happy asked.

"Remind him that I'm the boss."

"Right."

"Do I have to say it exactly like that?"

Pepper's smile brightened. "Just tell him that I said that I wanted you and Rhodey to go home…"

There was also the fact that Happy was really still recovering from the last time that Aldrich Killian had attacked them. He'd been in a coma and then had been in the hospital for recovery for a good amount of time. He'd been recovering at the house on Long Island, but Pepper had wondered if all of his worrying about her and sitting in a hospital chair at her bedside all day wasn't making him look worse. He looked almost pale… Which was just another reason why he needed to go home, though she'd never use that reason. Tending to their matters with Stark Industries and the Long Island Mansion were better and gave Happy a purpose.

. . .

"You did what?!" Tony asked. "Wait! Why are you getting out of bed?! Pepper! Sit! Get back into bed!"

She swore that Tony's head was going to explode. Pepper really didn't care right now. She was not going to go stir crazy. "Tony, I talked to the doctor."

"Which one?! I need to talk—"

"Tony Stark! You stop and listen to me right now!" Pepper snapped. When Tony stopped and just stared at her, she looked him dead on. "I don't want you interrupting me while I explain this to you, do you understand?" Tony nodded. "I am fine right now… I feel wonderful… I've been in bed on bed rest for I don't even know how many days now…"

He still looked concerned.

Pepper was standing on her feet, she'd pulled on a pair of pajamas that had been brought for her, which she preferred far and above the hospital gown she'd been wearing. She'd also been able to convince a nurse to allow her to shower by herself. That had felt like heaven.

Grabbing Tony's hand, Pepper pulled it to her body and pressed it against her chest. "I'm okay…" She moved his hand down and below her belly button. "Every test they've done on our baby says that he or she is okay… There's a steady heart beat."

"Our baby…" he whispered.

Pepper smiled. It had really been the first time they'd really talked about the baby in any real way. There were still no assurances that their baby would survive, but Pepper had faith in Bruce and Tony. "Yes," she whispered. She allowed herself to be happy about the baby and beam a bit. "In several weeks, we'll even know the gender," Pepper told him. "Means that I'll get to convert one of the rooms into a nursery…"

"I'm not saying I'm not excited," Tony said. "Because I am… But, if you told me that I was going to have a baby with you five years ago—"

She laughed. "I would have thought that you were drunk…and completely delusional…"

"I love you, Pepper," he whispered and didn't move her hand. He moved forward and kissed her as if he wasn't going to see her again. The kiss was both thrilling and scared her at the same time. She was sure that it was just the realization that they were going to be parents…coupled with the situation they were currently in.

"I love you," she whispered when their lips finally parted. Their foreheads rested together.

"I still think you should be off your feet," Tony whispered.

Pepper laughed. "You're still not winning…"

"Can I walk with you at least?" Tony asked.

"Only if we talk about the baby…"

"Are you sure?" Tony asked and she could hear the worry and hesitation in his voice. She hadn't wanted to discuss the baby before for fear that if she lost it, it was devastate him…she was sure that he felt the same way about her. In truth, they would both be broken in complete devastation… But they were going to be okay…and they were going to be parents.

Pepper pulled back and framed his face with her hands. She stared into his beautiful eyes and she hoped that her smile could erase his worry. "I have complete faith in you… In all of you. Never doubt that. I know that it's just going to take a little time… That doesn't mean that we can't think of the future."

"You do remember that you also said 'yes' to my marriage proposal, right?" Tony asked.

"Did I?"

"I distinctly remember it."

"Was I conscious?" she teased.

Tony thought about it for a moment. "You said yes… I believe more than once…"

"I had been terribly exhausted…" she continued.

"Is it because I wasn't down on one knee?" he asked. Tony smiled and got down on one knee. "Because I'll ask again."

"While I'm in my pajamas?" Pepper asked as she motioned to the science t-shirt and pajamas bottoms she was wearing. "That hardly seems appropriate."

"Do I need candles? Romantic music? Maybe an exotic backdrop? A ring even?" he asked.

Pepper noticed that nurses were looking in. That was the last thing that they needed. Nurses talking to the media outside. And Happy had told her all about the media frenzy. She pulled him back up to his feet. She wrapped her arms around one of his. "For now, how about an escort around this floor? And talking about the future?"

"I like that plan…"

She beamed at him. He was right, if she'd been told five years ago that she'd be here like this with Tony Stark, she would have thought that they were completely out of their mind. This man before he was nothing like the man that she'd spent more than a decade spending most of her life with…ensuring that he was making the best decisions that she could get him to make. She loved him, though. Pepper was sure that some people might think it was a mistake, but it was the best one she'd made in her whole life. Pepper Potts was truly head over heels in love with Tony Stark…and she wouldn't want to trade places with anyone else.

"I thought you would."

. . .

It was like she'd been shoved down a flight of stairs…or hit by a truck.

Things had changed that quickly.

Pepper had felt like they'd be going home to New York in the morning and then…Extremis had adjusted its game. She didn't know exactly what was going on, she just knew that she felt like crap and she couldn't leave her hospital bed.

She had just been up walking around and eating and feeling great. Pepper just wanted to stay curled up in the bed and sleep all day. She didn't want to eat, drink, or move. She didn't want to hear the beeping or the shuffling. She just wanted to die there in silence and peace.

"I'm sorry," Tony whispered as he brushed hair out of her face. It reminded her that she needed to ask for a hair band so that she could have her hair back out of her face. She could see the pain in his face and hear it in his voice.

It took her far too much effort to open her eyes further from the slits they'd been and even more to speak. "Why…are…you…sorry?" she managed to get out in strangled whispers.

"I…I should have… I put…" he kept stopping, and she knew why. None of this was his fault. She'd told him that before. And maybe her words were bouncing around his head.

"I love you," she whispered and slowly reached her hand out for his. She really didn't want to be touched, but she knew that it would bring Tony comfort. Right now, she couldn't stand someone laying next to her or holding her, so this was the best she could do. Tony took her hand in both of his.

"Pep—"

And he stopped when she squeezed his hand. "I love you," she repeated. She didn't know what was going to happen in the future, but she needed him to know that. Pepper wasn't ready to die yet…she worried about what would happen to Tony… He'd changed so much, but at the same time…he needed her.

"I love you," he whispered back. His head leaned down and he gently rested it on their hands.

"I'm so tired, Tony," she whispered. Her eyes slid shut. She knew she didn't have to worry about him, not with him right there. She could sleep…and he'd be there when she woke up.

"Sleep, Honey," he told her. She could feel his tears running down their hands. He was so worried…but she'd be there when she woke up. It was useless to try to explain that to him…but she'd still be there.

She just needed to sleep.

The black void of unconsciousness grabbed her and sucked her in quickly…and the world around her…beeping and all…was gone.

. . .

"You know, we could wait to find out," Tony told her.

From his tone, she knew that he was hesitant. Pepper grinned and walked around their bed to grasp his hands in hers. "It's going to be okay, you know… No matter what… Things are going to be okay…"

"I never know how you can be so confidant about that," Tony told her.

"You go out and are Iron Man all the time… How do you know that the iron's not going to short out?"

"First of all… That's a ridiculous question," Tony told her, his tone made it sound like he was very hurt. "I mean… I designed and made the armor. I suppose, theoretically…if I weren't so awesome…then I'd say that that was what upgrades and new models were for. And then there's JARVIS…"

Pepper just smiled. "And you're Tony Stark."

"And Iron Man."

Pepper just shook her head as her grin widened. "There was_ never_ going to be a way we could get you to keep that a secret, was there?"

Tony tried to look like he was contemplating it for a moment. He didn't fool Pepper. "No… Absolutely not. Can't keep secrets… That builds a toxic relationship," he told her all too seriously. "Plus, I didn't have a girlfriend…"

"No," Pepper said and then rolled her eyes. "You had many _girlfriends_."

"They weren't…girlfriends," Tony tried.

"What would you call them, then?"

"Uh…one night stands?" Tony attempted. "That's probably more accurate, right?"

Shaking her head, Pepper took his hands and brought them up. She kissed them tenderly before looking back up at him. "You sure you're so happy to give that all up for this?" Pepper asked and then moved his hands and placed them on her belly.

Tony gently and lovingly caressed her growing belly. "More than anything…I am happy to have the life I have now…with you…and our son or daughter…"

"So…about those names…"

"Can't we just name it…Alex? Alex is a good name, right? Sam! We could use both of those no matter what the gender!"

Pepper sighed and shook her head. "You don't have to know the gender… I can tell them… But I want to know…and I want the print-out and the DVD…"

"Is this the regular one or the 3D one?" Tony asked.

"This is the regular one," Pepper told him. "You said that the 3D ones looked like aliens…"

"They do!"

"How would you know?"

"I've seen aliens!"

"Baby aliens?"

Tony just stared at her. "Well…no…"

"Okay… So, why can't we do it?"

"You can go without me!"

Pepper pouted. "Really, Tony? We talked about this… I don't want to go by myself… It's not like it's just a check-up with a doctor… We'd get to see our baby's face for the first time!"

"You can always take Bruce."

"How about Howard for a boy?" Pepper said suddenly changing the topic. "Howard Anthony Stark?"

"After my dad?"

"No, after…yes, after your dad!"

Tony suddenly moved himself so he could sit down. "Is that a name for a kid these days? Aren't they all naming their kids things like Napster? Audio Science? Apple?"

"There's nothing wrong with Apple," Pepper quickly defended. "It's a sweet and darling name!"

"You're right… You're right…" Tony said. "It's not like we're naming the kid orange…or tangerine."

Pepper smirked. "So…what do you think about Howard Anthony?"

"Can I think about it?"

"Of course you can… It was just a suggestion… I wasn't sure if you wanted to go with family names or—"

Tony suddenly interrupted. "And what if it's a girl? A little girl with freckles and red hair?" He grinned. "Can we name her Virginia?"

"My name's Virginia," Pepper told him as she eyed him.

"No," he said. "Your name on paper…like the super legal kind…is Virginia…but everyone else in the whole world knows you as Pepper Potts…"

And it was true. Somehow, Tony Stark had gotten the whole world to call her by the nickname that he'd given her so long ago. She actually was quite fond of it. She didn't think she'd respond to Virginia if someone started calling her that. "What about Maria?"

"You can't name our kids after my parents," Tony told her. "You should have some addition to them…"

"I _like_ your parents' names," Pepper told him. "And your parents were good people who did good things in this world while they lived. There isn't anything wrong with passing along that legacy."

"Won't Stark be enough?" Tony asked. "Are we hyphenating? Potts-Stark?"

Pepper shook her head. "No… Just Stark." And she was happy with that. She knew that no matter what surname she wanted to give their child that Tony would be okay with it. He might whine about it…for the sake of whining about it, but that was it. He would be happy that she was happy.

"Maybe we need one of those baby names books… Make it official… Isn't that what you're supposed to have? We could look at meanings… Make a whole list…"

As she stared at him. She knew that he was completely serious. She just smiled and ran her hands over her belly. Pepper was excited about the baby, but she knew it wasn't the same for Tony. He wasn't as connected. Not yet, at least. It was so nice for her to see this… For her to know that Tony wanted this baby and was excited and wanted to be part of the process.

Tony leaned in and kissed her belly before resting his forehead against it. "You know what Pepper?"

"What?" she whispered.

"We're going to have the most beautiful, genius, talented, and most likely downright bossy daughter…" Tony told her with great confidence.

. . .

The beeping wasn't what woke her, but it was the first thing that she found herself focusing on. Pepper tried to throw off the sound, but it kept rolling around in her head. Her head felt like it was full of cotton balls and her mouth felt dry. She was on her side and could tell that the room was dark, but didn't dare open her eyes. She wasn't ready to be awake…for people to notice.

"Hey…"

Pepper wasn't sure if the voice was talking to her. She hadn't moved so far as she knew and she'd kept her eyes closed.

"You wake up and let the docs look you over...then we can go home," the voice continued. "Sleep in your own bed tonight… I don't care which one. Manhattan or Long Island."

And she thought about it. Both of their beds were nice. They were both different though. She thought about which one she would be more comfortable in and realized that she didn't want to be at Stark Tower. Not for a while… She just hoped that Happy had taken care of everything at the Long Island house. She didn't want to go home with what she was sure some orders that included rest to a house full of workers…

"Pep… Honey… Please… Open your eyes…"

His voice seemed to be pleading and he seemed absolutely terrified. Pepper could just lie there and not say anything. But her dream… It had felt so real…and it had been such a happy place… She didn't want to wake back up into the uncertain world that she'd left for a time…

"Shh…" she barely got out audibly. Pepper opened her eyes to find Tony right up against her bedside. She could barely keep her eyes open and when they were open, she couldn't keep them focused. Pepper wearily and blindly reached out to try to touch Tony. He immediately took her hand and kissed it. Her eyes closed again, but she listened for him. She was so tired… "Shh…"

"Where'd you go?"

"Home," she whispered.

Tony let out a dry short laugh. "Trying to get around doctor's orders?"

"You were telling me something…" she whispered and slowly adjusted her body to a more comfortable positioning on her side.

"What was I telling you?"

"You were certain…that we're going to have a daughter…" She was quiet for a long moment and a smile spread across her lips as she thought about the memory of that dream. "That she's going to be beautiful and genius…and…"

"And I'm right," Tony whispered. His voice broke and he kissed her hand again.

It felt like something was wrong… She could feel it in the air. Pepper opened her eyes again. Tony was sitting there and when her eyes focused for a second here and there…he looked like crap. How long had she been out? Was she better? In a way, she felt better. Pepper squeezed his hand and just stared at him. "Long Island," she told him.

Tony nodded and kissed her hand again. "Anything you want," he told her. "Anything you want, Pepper."

"Come lay in bed with me," she whispered. Pepper really wasn't sure how well she could scoot herself over to one side, but she wanted him close. If he was close, she felt like she could also find out what was wrong. There was something wrong. Tony just wasn't worried about her. She knew him better than that.

A few minutes later, he'd helped reposition her so that he could lay on his side with her in bed. It was tight, but it was cozy. There was so much comfort with his arms wrapped around her. And Pepper realized…it didn't hurt for him to touch her. She pressed her forehead against his and sighed happily as her eyes closed.

"You're not telling me something," she whispered sleepily.

"Tomorrow," he promised.

"Tony—"

"Pepper… Please…just rest… You need to rest."

And before she could argue any further, unconsciousness dragged her under again. This time, though, she could feel the warmth, strength, and comfort of Tony's arms wrapped around her.

. . .

TBC…


	11. I Want To Go Home

**Title:** From the Ashes

**Author:** Shannon – shannyfish

**Disclaimer:** Iron Man and Avengers do not belong to me, but Marvel Entertainment and Disney. This is for entertainment purposes only.

**Rating:** PG-13 (for now)

**Summary:** Tony and Pepper start anew in New York. Starting over isn't always so easy… Post "Iron Man 3". Tony/Pepper

**Warning:** none that I can think of right now!

**Author's Note: **I think that given what happened in "Iron Man 3" that the characters can seem to be a little rocky! I promise, if they seem bipolar, they will straighten out! :D

Constructive criticism is appreciated!

. . .

"From the ashes a fire shall be woken,

A light from the shadows shall spring;

Renewed shall be blade that was broken,

The crownless again shall be king."

― J.R.R. Tolkien, _The Fellowship of the Ring_

. . .

"Can we just have some time?"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Stark," the nurse said quickly. She'd obviously thought that they were both asleep. He just wanted to have Pepper to himself. He had almost asked them to turn off the beeping, he knew they could mute the machines, but at the same time…it was comforting. "But the doctor wanted me to take some vital signs…"

"They told me she gets to go home in a couple of hours," Tony said as he looked up at the clock.

"Nothing's been recorded for the baby," the nurse said.

"The baby's gone," Tony told her coldly. They'd tried for an hour to find the fetal heartbeat. Nothing. They'd used the ultrasound and it was like the baby had just disappeared…

"Mr. Stark, the doctor just—"

"No!" Tony yelled and then immediately looked over at Pepper. His heart broke at the idea that he was going to have to tell her. He'd already told the doctor that he wanted to be the one to do it. It didn't seem right coming from the doctor. He turned back to the nurse as he rubbed his face with the palm of his hand. His voice lowered. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell. She's been poked and prodded and—and I just want her left alone…"

"I'll let the doctor know."

Tony just nodded and was happy when the nurse left. It was easier to sit in there…knowing what would come…if he was absolutely alone. He'd already gotten phone calls from Rhodey and Happy. Both of which he hadn't picked up. Bruce had taken his phone and Pepper's and was returning the important calls. Mostly, he was just keeping the outside world away from him and Pepper. And Bruce knew that he needed his space…and had given it.

He reached out and brushed the hair back from her face. She looked so peaceful and Tony suddenly thought back to several hours back…when she'd woken up. He'd prayed. He didn't pray. He didn't believe in God. He'd met Thor and Loki and he still didn't believe. God didn't fit in his world, his heart, or his head. Science always had the answers. Science and math. But he'd prayed. He'd prayed and he'd begged Pepper to wake up.

"I can't live in a world without you," he whispered. "Even if you hate me… Even if you never want to speak to me… Even if you never want to see me…" He didn't know how he could really cope if she hated him or wouldn't talk to him or never wanted to see him…but she'd be alive.

Pepper Potts.

His heart and soul.

His conscious.

His anchor.

He couldn't lose her.

"Pepper…" he whispered and broke down. He'd moved the side rail on the side he'd been sitting on down so that he could touch her easier. He bowed his head and laid his head down across her stomach. His hand held one of hers and he just closed his eyes as he let the tears fall.

He ignored the sound of the door being opened. He could tell that whoever was there was trying to be quiet. It was likely the doctor or the nurse again. Tony turned his head towards the door and then saw the familiar figure out Bruce standing in the doorway. He had his back pressed against the door and was obviously waiting.

"The nurse said—"

"I just—" Tony started and then couldn't hold it together. His tears turned quickly into sobs that racked his entire body.

"Shh…"

And Tony found himself freezing for a moment. The shushing hadn't come from Bruce, but instead it had been Pepper and her free hand was gently running through his hair. Why was it that she was always taking care of him even when she was the one who needed to be taken care of? He wished he had her strength.

"Hey Pep," he managed to get out, but his voice broke.

"You're going to wake the dead," she whispered.

And he just sobbed harder.

He knew that her fingers in his hair and the sound of her voice…that should have brought him so much relief…it didn't. All he felt was sadness and fear and grief… It filled him and fueled his tears and sobs.

"Anthony Edward Stark," Pepper pushed out. "Look at me… Tell me what you wouldn't tell me…" Her voice was weak and sleepy, but still forceful.

Tony knew that he had to tell her. He dreaded it. It would make it real. For both of them. He wanted to go back to living in whatever world Pepper was dreaming up. He wanted to dream about their little girl…the little girl that never would be now. And when he closed his eyes, he could see her. He wanted a little girl that was almost all Pepper… Red hair and bright blue eyes… He could hear her laughter and it broke his heart even more.

When he heard Bruce move, he knew he had to pull it together. He couldn't have Bruce do what he knew he needed to do. It was nice to have Bruce there in case he needed him, but Tony was determined to do it. He sniffled and wiped away tears before kissing her hand. He straightened up and took a moment to pull in breath to try to compose himself. He looked over at Pepper. She still looked like she was in some kind of haze.

"You know, it's been a while since someone used my full name like that," Tony told her, trying to make it light… It just was awkward more than anything…and forced.

"I was the last one to call you that," Pepper pointed out. She was reaching out and feeling at the covers and moving her hand over the other railing.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I want to sit up."

"You need to rest."

"You need to talk to me."

Tony looked over at Bruce. He was still by the door, but he'd taken a step or two closer. And they both knew it was time. Tony reached out and adjusted the bed so that it brought her up a bit more than the setting it had been on. She didn't look anymore comfortable than she had a moment ago. "You're right," he said and then swallowed. He held her hand in both of his still and just hoped that he had the strength to do this.

"What's the last thing you remember?" he asked figuring that was going to be the best place to start.

"You keeping something from me," she whispered. "And then telling me to sleep."

"Before that."

"A dream…"

"Before the dream," Tony said.

"I hurt…a lot…" she whispered. Her voice almost sounded confused. "I didn't want to be touched…"

"But you let me hold your hand," Tony said.

Pepper nodded.

"That was two—"

"Three," Bruce piped up.

"Three days ago…" Tony amended. He obviously had lost track of a day. It wasn't surprising. He'd kept the window coverings drawn and had just stayed at Pepper's bedside. He'd only get up to use the bathroom and only when Bruce was there. "You were so sick again…" He swallowed heavily again and then knew that he couldn't put it off any longer. "We injected the amniotic sac with the vaccine. At first, we didn't think it did anything…" He was quiet for a moment and bowed his head. He knew she was watching him. "You seized…and you actually…you stopped breathing… It was the longest minute and twenty seconds that I've ever experienced in my whole life."

And she didn't say anything. She just waited. He almost wished she'd say something. He was sure it would be easier to answer questions rather than trying to get to what he needed to say. "And…we lost the baby… They couldn't find it with the fetal Doppler or with the ultrasound…"

"No."

Tony blinked. He wondered if she understood. They'd tried everything… The vaccine was supposed to be the baby's best bet… All that Reed and Sue could come up with was that making the baby immune to Extremis somehow led to the seizure and the baby suffered because of it. "Pepper…"

"She's fine…" Pepper told him.

"They checked, Honey," Tony said. "I'm sorry… I—"

"Have them check again," Pepper said. Her voice was even and reasonable. She didn't look the least bit upset, just worn and sleepy. "I can feel her—"

"The baby was only about eight weeks—" Bruce interrupted.

"I can feel her," Pepper said and looked between both of them. She looked around and eventually found the nurse button and pressed it.

. . .

He'd been half surprised when Pepper hadn't insisted that he and Bruce leave. After all, they were both telling her something completely different than what she felt. He was still waiting for her to be mad. Instead, Tony sat there at her bedside holding her hand…and just waited there in silent support.

The doctors had brought in the equipment they needed and Tony felt the grief and fear well up in him. He didn't want her to see this… He'd been through it... The hope and then having it yanked away.

The fetal Doppler was first. The doctor moved it around and there was nothing. He pressed further into Pepper and Tony watched as Pepper cringed here and there. He could see it on the doctor's face; he was about to tell Pepper that it was a phantom pain or something… But Pepper took the doctor's hand and guided him further over and pressed in.

Suddenly, it was like the world was back on track. The sound of what almost sounded like horses trotting along filled the silent room. He couldn't believe it. He wanted to believe it…but he'd been there before… He'd watched them… They'd moved that thing all over…and nothing.

Nothing else mattered.

But the doctor looked shocked and was insisting that they do the ultrasound as well, which Pepper didn't fight. She wanted to see the little one that had caused so much grief already…she'd been playing hide and seek and she was winning so far… The ultrasound showed up, but the doctor really had to move it around to find it. And there it was. A tiny little being that looked a lot like…well he wasn't exactly sure what it looked like…like a peanut with stubs for arms and legs maybe… And the heartbeat…

"Congratulations," the doctor said. Shock was still in his voice. "Congratulations to both of you."

And Tony was sad when the ultrasound picture disappeared. Couldn't he have that at all times? Did he need to invent like a tiny camera thing that could just float around with the baby and give a live feed? It was oh so tempting…and he knew Pepper would say no.

The machine was rolled out and they were left alone. Completely alone. Even Bruce had left. Tony had missed that. His mind was still reeling by the fact that Pepper had been completely right. They were still going to be parents… They'd have a little girl… He knew that as much as their worlds had changed over the last couple of years that she would change the entire course of their lives… And she would be an even better reason to keep their world safe.

"I told you," she whispered.

He looked up and couldn't stop smiling. He was completely okay with her 'I told you so' because he was happy with it. He had prayed for her…but he'd prayed for the baby too… But when science told you that the baby was gone, then that's what you believed…

But Pepper had known…

"She's stubborn," Tony said. "She gets that from you, you know." He was quite serious and quite relieved. Was this really because he prayed? Was this a miracle? He caught the un-amused look from Pepper. "What?"

"I'm pretty sure the 'stubborn' might be a _double_ dose," Pepper told him as she eyed him.

Or maybe she was just stubborn.

"Point taken," Tony said. "She's going to be the most beautiful little girl… A genius and extremely talented in something that will give us both a run for our money…" He thought about the little girl he'd been envisioning in his head. It was so weird that ever since Pepper had told him about her dream…he was certain it was a little girl that looked just like Pepper. Red hair and blue eyes and freckles. He knew he'd make sure that he taught her everything he knew and would try not to be too irritated when she outdid him. Because he was sure that she would.

He wouldn't expect anything less.

"You know," Pepper said. "You're going to be so disappointed when it turns out that we're going to have a little boy who looks like you."

"It's going to be a girl…" Tony told her. "You kept saying so before."

"That doesn't mean I'm right," Pepper told him with a sigh.

"I thought that women_ knew_ these things," Tony teased.

"You're going to raise my blood pressure," Pepper countered. "They won't let me go home if my blood pressure's too high."

Tony found himself just staring at her. She looked so much better. It was like a fog had been lifted. The last ten minutes had seemed to almost heal her. He understood it though… He felt like he felt better too… It didn't matter how sleep deprived he was, all he could think about was their child…

"I love you," Tony told her like he'd never said it before but at the same time like it was the last thing he'd ever say to her.

Pepper smiled and he could see the sleepy look take over again. "I love you." She relaxed back into the bed and was quiet for a minute. "And I want to go home…"

"I think you're supposed to be cleared first."

"I think I could sign myself out."

"That's why you always let me have the doctor come to the house, isn't it?" Tony asked, he felt like he suddenly understood Pepper a bit better. All of the times he'd nearly killed himself… Pepper had always had a doctor come to the house… Equipment was either something they already had or was ordered in. "That one time…Mumbai… You had been upset with Rhodey…"

Pepper frowned. "I was upset with him…because of Afghanistan… And yes, that's why I always had a list of the best doctors that I could get to make house calls… There's no way you'd ever sit long enough and still enough for someone to even take your vital signs in a hospital. You're a terrible patient."

"I could be a good nurse," he teased with a grin.

Pepper rolled her eyes at him. She looked directly at him. "I want to go home."

"You're hooked up to IVs and stuff… The doctor has to—"

"Tony Stark. You get Bruce…and you go tell those doctors that I'm going home."

Her voice was firm and in charge and he was not arguing with her. "Alright…" he said slowly. "Shall I call to make sure the jet's ready?"

"You should," Pepper told him with a nod. "And I know Happy brought a bag of my things with him." She patted the space of bed next to her. "I want it."

"Pepper—"

"You are not going to win—"

"But I have to at least pretend to try," he told her with a small smile. Tony grabbed the bag from where it had been stowed away and set it where Pepper had asked. "I'll find Bruce…"

"Tell him ten minutes…" Pepper said as she started to pull things out of her bag.

"I'll tell him fifteen," Tony said. "Just to be sure…" He really didn't want his best friend walking in on her while she wasn't quite dressed. He shared all kinds of things with Bruce, but Pepper was not something he wanted to share. Sometimes he felt like he had a hard enough time sharing her with the rest of the world…

Pepper smirked and then Tony left her to change.

He found Bruce down the hall with a cup of coffee. Tony swiped the coffee and took a sip. It was still warm. Bruce looked irritated, but didn't say anything. "Pepper wants you to go in there and help her get all untangled from IVs and whatever else she's hooked up to…and I'm supposed to tell the doctor that she's going home."

Bruce nodded. "Okay… You might want to know that there's a media storm outside."

"There's been one."

"They know about the baby…and how Pepper and the baby shouldn't have survived," Bruce told him. "I don't know how the know…but they know…someone in the hospital had to have leaked the information. Sue and Reed are still trying to explain things to the doctors, but unless they break out the crayons and draw them a picture I don't think they're going to get it."

"Some things, we're just not meant to understand," Tony told him. He grabbed Bruce's arm when he took a step towards Pepper's hospital room. "But. You need to wait fifteen minutes… There's some things you just don't need to see…"

"You do realize that I know what female anatomy looks like, right?" Bruce asked.

"Not Pepper's."

Bruce was just silent.

"Wait…"

"She was in nearly nothing when she was burning up and Killian had us," Bruce said quickly. "I tried to not see anything…"

Tony glared a bit. "Well, she's still mine to cuddle…" he mumbled.

"Actually…"

"You can have your coffee back now," Tony said as he shoved it into his hands. "I don't like you anymore… And I'm going to be really grumpy while I go talk to those doctors…" He paused. "I'd hit you, but I'd prefer the green guy not hit me back…especially without the suit."

Bruce smirked. "You know it was—"

"Yeah yeah yeah," Tony mumbled as he waved his arm. "You were trying to keep her alive…"

"She was freezing and body warmth—"

"I really don't want to have any mental image of your body warmth against Pepper!"

"It wasn't like_ that_," Bruce told him.

Tony put his hands up as a mental image formed of Pepper under the covers with Bruce snuggling her. He let out a yelp. "There! You've done it! I've got the mental image! I may never be able to talk to you again!" He was being overly dramatic, he knew, but he really didn't need the mental image.

Finally he walked away and hadn't missed the amused look that Bruce had given him. He was going to have to figure out how they were going to get out of the hospital without the media storming them. He didn't need Pepper to feel that stress right now. It was going to be bad enough when they got home. He was going to try to keep her at the Long Island house for at least a week, though…and the gates there were far enough back that it wasn't like the media could be right at their front door.

. . .

"How do they know?"

Tony shrugged. "Someone probably really needed an extra hundred or two. We could sue…"

"Or we could just go home," Pepper told him. She was being wheeled out to where only the ambulances and authorized personnel were allowed. A private ambulance had been called and would be transporting all of them to the airport. From there, it would be a quiet ride home.

"There's that…"

"Have you talked to Happy? Are things done? On track?" Pepper asked. She looked up at Tony, who was still very concerned about anyone possibly popping out from nowhere. He was carrying Pepper's bag and was thankful that he'd had JARVIS remotely call the suits home. Rhodey had volunteered to take Happy in one and have the other two just auto-pilot, but he was fairly certain that he wanted them all in the same damaged state as he'd last seen them when he got home. They could work on flying lessons with Happy later…

"All of the painting is done and everything that you ordered has arrived. He's been working on dwindling the house staff list for you," Bruce said. "He said something about furniture, but he didn't know if he'd gotten the placement right."

"But the work crews are gone?"

"Yes."

"Excellent," Pepper said.

Tony turned to Bruce. "Ever thought about being a personal assistant? Oh wait… You can't… I'm mad at you…"

Bruce shook his head. "Eventually you'll get over it…or you'll just get bored and want me to do something with me…and either way, you'll be over it."

"Maybe," Tony said with a shrug.

"I think it sounds about right," Pepper piped up.

"I think that we just don't want to know what we missed," Sue spoke up.

"You really don't."

"Bruce," Tony started and then found himself being glared at by Pepper. "Bruce…is a very good individual…"

"Can I have that framed?" Bruce asked.

"I'll have a plaque made."

"Excellent… I really need something for my wall."

"No, I'll get a stand for it… It can go on your dresser next to your Nobel Peace Prize."

Bruce just grinned over at Tony and Tony grinned back.

. . .

TBC...


	12. The Choices I Made Yesterday

**Title:** From the Ashes

**Author:** Shannon – shannyfish

**Disclaimer:** Iron Man and Avengers do not belong to me, but Marvel Entertainment and Disney. This is for entertainment purposes only.

**Rating:** PG-13 (for now)

**Summary:** Tony and Pepper start anew in New York. Starting over isn't always so easy… Post "Iron Man 3". Tony/Pepper

**Warning:** none that I can think of right now!

**Author's Note: **I think that given what happened in "Iron Man 3" that the characters can seem to be a little rocky! I promise, if they seem bipolar, they will straighten out! :D

Constructive criticism is appreciated!

. . .

"From the ashes a fire shall be woken,

A light from the shadows shall spring;

Renewed shall be blade that was broken,

The crownless again shall be king."

― J.R.R. Tolkien, _The Fellowship of the Ring_

. . .

The house was magnificent. The landscaping had been completed and the exterior had a new coat of paint. And as they pulled up to the house, she could see all of the house staff that had been on lined up and waiting. "What's this?" Pepper asked.

"Happy's been watching too much Downton Abbey," Tony retorted.

"Something…"

"Is it really horrible to be treated like royalty?"

"You know we're not, though, right?"

Tony shrugged. "Depends on who you ask."

Pepper noticed that she wasn't the only one rolling her eyes at Tony's response. "You know you can stay as long as you like, Bruce."

"Or until Tony throws another fit?" Bruce asked as he looked at Tony.

"What? It's totally justified!" Tony argued. "You've seen and touched, Pepper! Any man would feel the same way!"

"You know that that sounded really wrong, right?" Pepper asked. "And it wasn't like that…"

"Yes…and I know."

"If Bruce hadn't been there—"

"I know… I know…"

And then the car came to a stop. Happy was standing out there looking so pleased with himself. He opened the door of the car and waited until it was her turn to get out. He took her hand to help her out and then she was pulled into a hug. It was unexpected, but she hugged him back after a moment. She could see Tony getting more jealous. He did that so well sometimes.

"You okay?" Happy asked in a whisper.

Pepper pulled back and looked at Happy. "I'm good," she told him honestly. She ran a hand down his arm. "Really… I am…"

"I heard—"

"Let's go inside," Pepper told him.

"By the way, the wiring in the house is complete… JARVIS is up and running," Happy said as they all walked back inside.

"Go play," Pepper told Tony and Bruce.

"What…no…" Tony said quickly. "I was going to—"

"Go… Work on the workshop… Make a list… Check the armor… Do something that doesn't involve you hovering over me," Pepper told him. She knew that everyone was concerned, but she was okay. She really was. She just wanted some space and she wanted to look around the house. Tony would be bored with that and she knew it.

"But—"

"Go."

Pepper didn't miss that it was Bruce who grabbed Tony's arm and hauled him off in the opposite direction. Maybe it would give them some time to get over their issues anyways. She was sure that they'd find something to work on… If it wasn't the suits, then it would be something else.

"Welcome home, Ms. Potts," JARVIS' voice echoed suddenly.

Pepper stopped and looked up towards the ceiling as if that was where it had come from. She smiled. "It's good to hear your voice, JARVIS."

"As it is yours."

Happy beamed at Pepper. "It's good, right?"

"You did great!" Pepper told him and put an arm around him. It really was good to be home. For them to be back with the people that they called family.

"I'm not sure if I put everything where it needed to go," Happy told her and they walked the house a bit. "The glass for all the windows is only half installed. Tony's specifications made it harder. It wasn't like I could go to Home Depot."

Pepper smiled. "It is sort of nice to have JARVIS being able to control them…"

"I'm not complaining… Just stating why it isn't all done," Happy told her. "I really wanted it done... So you could just come home and—"

"You did great," Pepper insisted.

"Is it horrible for me to ask about what the papers are saying?" Happy asked as they came upon the master bedroom.

Pepper inspected everything. The furniture was fine and she really didn't have complaints. The bedding had been washed and fluffed and the bed had been made. She noticed that all of her clothes and shoes were put away and everything looked perfect. It was going to make relaxing so much easier. "It's perfect, Happy…"

"I'm glad," he said and she could hear the relief in his voice.

"As for the papers," Pepper said as she turned to him. "Do I want to know what they've printed?"

"Probably not…" Happy admitted. "But they said you died… That you're pregnant. That you both should be dead… There's some miracle stories going around."

"Well," Pepper said. "I am pregnant…though I wish that it hadn't been leaked… About eight or ten weeks… I have to make an appointment with my doctor here and hopefully they can get a better answer."

Happy grinned. "That's the best news! Right? Are you excited? Is Tony?"

"Yes… To all," she said with a grin. "So, one of the rooms in the house will need to be converted to a nursery."

"You can count on me to do anything you need," Happy told her.

"I appreciate it," Pepper told him. "I'll make sure I let you know if I need anything."

"You didn't die, did you?"

"Tony said I did… They had to give the baby something to help it…and my body just basically stopped… Tony knows the time I stopped breathing down to the second… But I'm fine…" Pepper told him. "But they couldn't find the baby's heartbeat until I woke up and showed them where she was."

"She?"

"I told Tony that I think it's a girl…so now he's certain it must be a girl," Pepper said as she shook her head. "We won't know for a few more months still…"

Happy smiled. "You're going to be a great mom."

"I've had practice," she teased.

"I hope you're going to take it easy, at least a little," Happy said with some concern.

Pepper smiled. "I'm going to stay here…for at least a week… Work from home… Have Tony go into the office… I'm going to have Bruce go with him to keep him in line… They'll probably need a helicopter because I'm sure Tony will insist on coming home every night, but won't want me home alone."

"I'm good company," Happy told her.

"I know."

"But I'll make arrangements for the helicopter…" Happy told her.

And with Happy gone, Pepper took the chance to look around a little more. She found her office beautifully finished. It wasn't like her office at Stark International. Here, it was extremely homey. The room was a bright pale yellow and the furniture was all white wood. It was something that reminded her of the world she grew up in, not just Tony Stark's modern world. This was her place…

"You okay?"

She turned around to see Tony's head popped into her office. It was odd because Bruce wasn't there…and she'd expected them to be gone a lot longer… "I'm okay."

"You know we're going to have to turn this into the nursery now."

"No—"

"Yep, it's that or we have to kick one of the kids out…"

"Bunk beds," Pepper told him.

"You're good," Tony told her and smiled. "Though…I knew that already."

"Good answer."

"I have those sometimes." Tony just smiled at her. She wasn't wearing anything new… Pepper stared at him oddly. She knew that he wasn't drinking and as far as she knew Tony didn't take recreational drugs. But he was acting so weird. It was like he'd never seen her before…or like he was memorizing her. "This isn't so scary," Tony said after a few moments.

"Scary? What?" Pepper asked him. Confusion was evident in her voice. It wasn't like they hadn't lived together. In reality, even before she moved into the Malibu house…given the number of hours she worked for him as his assistant…she might as well have lived with him.

"Domestic life."

Pepper rolled her eyes, but smiled just the same. "Tony Stark, are you saying we're domestic?"

"Think about it. We're engaged…I think," Tony said.

Pepper grinned and just nodded.

"Two and a half kids…"

"Are you counting Bruce and Happy?" Pepper asked. She wasn't sure if he was just counting those under the roof or if he meant Rhodey somehow in there…

"Bruce, Happy," Tony said. He motioned to her abdomen. "And the little peanut."

Pepper shook her head again and couldn't keep the grin off of her face. "Okay… I think you using that term for the baby just about takes you over the top for being domestic…"

"No squabbling though…"

"No," Pepper said quickly. "We don't squabble… I tell you what to do, you argue, and then try to take credit for it later…"

"I don't think that's exactly what happens."

"Trust me on this."

. . .

Things seemed to normalize faster than Pepper had originally thought it would take. With JARVIS running the house again, things felt closer to how they were all used to. There was still staff, though. Pepper had ensured everyone that they absolutely knew wouldn't be necessary that she'd write them letters of recommendation and if possible, place them before their time was completed at the Long Island house. They were keeping on two staff members part time besides the groundskeeper. It was basically to ensure cleaning and cooking was completed.

Tony went into Stark Tower with Bruce for the week and did as she requested. She'd gotten e-mails from her staff there asking if Bruce would be with Stark Industries permanently while others asked if Tony would be working at home from now on. There hadn't been any incidents, so Pepper knew that it hadn't been all that bad. Tony was good…he was just better at the inventing rather than the paperwork and running of the company as a whole.

The house was starting to really feel like home. She almost didn't want to stay in the city during the week, but she knew that it would make their lives so much easier…at least for now. Tony had talked about her taking more time off, but she didn't want to and didn't feel like it was necessary. Working made her feel good…it made her feel accomplished…and if she wasn't there, things just didn't get done like they should. Stark Industries needed her.

"Whatcha looking at?" Tony asked.

She turned to see that he'd snuck up on her. Pepper had given him the okay to start full construction on his workshop. She knew that he'd go crazy without his space…and she didn't need that. He needed to have his space too. She didn't know how the hormones were going to affect her…them… All she knew was that she had her little office and he needed his workshop. It would help to keep them sane in the months to come…

"I was thinking that we should put a bench out there," she said. She was sitting out behind the house in the grass. She was in shorts and a blouse. Pepper pointed out to where the small tree was. They'd planted it when they'd landscaped. It was a beautiful tree with blue-purple flowers on it. "When it gets a little bigger and fuller…it'll be nice…"

"We could do that," he said and sat down next to her.

"I thought you were working on the workshop?" Pepper asked as she turned her attention to him. "Or did you bury Bruce and you're waiting for him to dig himself out?"

"The Hulk would dig him out," Tony clarified.

"They're technically the same person."

"One's green…and very angry…and likes to smash things."

Pepper smiled and shook her head. "Did you?"

"No," Tony said with a grin. "He's taking a break… I think the break's from me."

"Probably."

"Hey!"

"What? I can understand and sympathize," Pepper told him completely evenly like it was common knowledge…because really, it was.

"Comments like that make me feel unloved, you know," Tony said with a pout.

Pepper grinned wider. She wrapped an arm around his and rested her head on his shoulder. For a moment, she thought about when Maya Hansen had showed up at their home in Malibu and had Pepper had let her know that she had basically dodged a bullet with Tony. It really was good for him… "Do you think I'd really be living with you? Carrying our child? Or marrying you…if I didn't love you? Absolutely and unconditionally love you?"

"That…or you've lost your mind."

"Also possible," Pepper told him. "But let's go with the fact that I love you."

"I love you."

"I'm so glad that I've taught you how to use that word correctly."

"Hey! I never used that word…that I can remember…for anyone else!" Tony told her. "Okay…maybe my mother when I was little…"

"Mmmhmmm… I think of all the women you used to run around with, you probably only really remember half of them."

"Why do you make it sound like I had a harem?"

"You did!"

"I did not!"

"Ask Happy!" Pepper told him.

"Let's not bring the children into this."

Pepper just smiled as she stared out at the tree. As much as she missed Malibu. This felt so much more like home right now. She liked that the media couldn't just drive up to their front door…and that there'd be grass for their daughter to play in. There was something so normal about having grass in your backyard.

"You're thinking about Peanut, aren't you?"

She laughed. "Are you really going to call her that until we find out for sure it's a girl?"

"I'm going to continue to call her that even then."

"What about when we have a name?" Pepper asked.

"Even then."

"She's going to be one of the luckiest little girls," Pepper said. She allowed herself to daydream a bit. It was nice to have a quiet moment with Tony. It gave them time where they could feel like normal human beings. They weren't Stark Industries or famous there.

They were just Pepper and Tony.

"

. . .

Five years later…

Giggles filled his ears as he remained sitting there with his eyes covered. "Three! Four!" he counted. "Five! Six!" The giggles and squeals continued and it just made him smile wider. "Seven! Eight! Nine! Ten!" he yelled. "Ready or not! Here I come!" Tony shouted. He moved his hands from covering his eyes. He looked around and pretended to not know where his daughter was hiding.

He knew.

He always knew.

So, he pretended to look for her. Tony got up from where he sat in the grass. He looked to the left and started to look in that direction. "Is she…over here?" he asked as he looked behind a bush that was too small for her to hide behind. He turned in the other direction and headed that way and looked behind another bush. "I don't know if I'm ever going to find her!"

Giggles filled the air again.

The sound of her was what made him prolong finding her for so long. He loved that sound. So he looked around in places he knew where too ridiculous for her to hide in, trying his best to sound shocked that she wasn't there.

This was their game.

He followed the giggling towards the tree. It stood tall and strong. It wasn't the small tree it had been when he and Pepper had moved in. It had filled out and provided shade below with enough shade for the bench and even a picnic if needed. He looked under the bench that he and Pepper had put there years ago. "Not under here either! Where could she be?"

Muffled giggling was so close now. He slowly started to move around the tree, his hands on the trunk. "Is she behind the tree?" He knew she was moving around the tree in the opposite direction, but he kept playing. He knew that she thought she was so stealthy. He finally jumped out. "Ha! There you are!"

She screamed and then took off towards the house. "Mommy! Mommy! Save me!"

"Not fair!" Tony whined as he followed. "That's cheating!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

Pepper was out the backdoor just as their daughter made it there and flung her arms around her mother. She looked up at Pepper, a grin on her freckled face. She really was just like Pepper. The red hair and bright blue eyes. She was absolutely beautiful and scary smart.

"Safe!" she yelled as she turned back to see him slowing until he stopped just short of them. She giggled again and hugged Pepper's legs.

"You two… I can never get any work done when you come out here to play hide and go seek," Pepper told them.

"You banned the lab," Tony pointed out.

"That's because Mommy thinks we're going to blow things up," their little one said quite matter of factly. "And blowing up stuff is bad."

"Sometimes."

Pepper glared at Tony for a moment.

"Sometimes," their little one whispered to him.

He grinned and he scooped her up and pulled her away from Pepper. He held her on his hip and spun her for a second. She giggled and he kissed her cheek. "Let's go inside and distract Mommy in other ways!"

"Tony!" Pepper scolded.

"What does it say?"

Tony looked up above the back door. This was a daily event. There was the phrase "I am who I am because of the choices I made yesterday" above their front door and then another over the back door. She asked what they said every time they went through the door. He was wondering if she really didn't remember or if she just liked him telling her every time. "I'll make better mistakes tomorrow."

"Will you?" she asked.

"Ask your mom, Peanut," Tony said as he carried her in.

"Mom?" she asked as she turned in Tony's arms.

"Oh, he definitely will," Pepper confirmed.

And she giggled.

. . .

The End.


End file.
